Dark Silences
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Sunhawk. Tradução Autorizada. 5x2x1. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Uma missão dá errado. E caberá a Wufei encontrar forças dentro de si para enfrentar o suplício que o aguarda – tanto na prisão, quanto dentro de seu próprio coração.
1. Dark Silences - Sinopse

_**.**_

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

o **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** está de volta!

YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

.

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

TÉRMINO: **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

.

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

 **PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!**

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

.

*********** oOo **********

 **DARK SILENCES**

 _ **Silêncios Sombrios, por Sunhawk**_

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x2x1. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

*********** oOo **********

.

Boa noite a todas e todos \o/\o/

Bem vindos ao primeiro dia do nosso tão aguardado **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**!

Que alegria vê-los depois de todo esse tempo e muito obrigada por estarem prestigiando o retorno do nosso projeto ^~

A primeira fanfic traduzida por mim para a **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** foi a Dark Silences, da autora gringa mais do que PHODÁSTICA, Sunhawk!

Sim, isso mesmo que vocês leram aí em cima: **SUNHAWK**.

É, ela mesma – a autora da fic Road Trip, inicialmente traduzida pelo grupo Wing Projects, anos atrás. Uma fic cuja autora quase me matou do coração várias vezes e da qual me tornei fã de carteirinha, ao logos dos últimos anos.

Após tanto tempo, finalmente com a autorização da Sunhawk em mãos, não parei dois segundos para saber qual fic dela eu gostaria de traduzir para a **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** – minha escolha era, sem dúvida alguma, **Dark Silences**.

E sabem por quê?

Porque a Sunhawk QUASE ME MATA, de novo, enquanto lia a fic. Meu São Yaoi, o que esta autora tem que tipo, pega o coração da gente, arranca do peito, trucida, esfaqueia, passa manteiga, faz churrasco, devora... E justo quando você acha que não vai aguentar mais... Ela te devolve o coração novinho em folha?! O quê?!

O pacto que ela fez com algum demo – incrível, ela não admite de jeito nenhum, kkkkkk – eu realmente não sei, mas cara... Leia uma fic da Sunny e você vai se ver loucamente apaixonada pela escrita da mulher. É isso. XD

A Sunhawk é uma autora cuja escrita descreve magistralmente tanto os sentimentos dos personagens, como uma cena de ação digna de Hollywood, sem piscar. Simples assim.

 **Dark Silences** foi a fic que escolhi para o retorno do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** , por trazer um triângulo entre Wufei, Heero e Duo – um triângulo que vai nos fazendo roer todas as unhas e devorar todo o chocolate disponível perto de nós.

Em **Dark Silences** , acompanhamos mais uma de suas fics de matar, onde Wufei – em uma caracterização maravilhosa e bem escrita – é capturado pela OZ, juntamente com Quatre e Duo em uma missão que dá errado... E dali em diante, tem que encontrar forças ocultas dentro de si para enfrentar o suplício que o aguarda, tanto na prisão da OZ, quanto dentro do seu próprio coração.

E não será o único, sabem?

Os três – ele, Duo e Heero irão descobrir o custo por trás do silêncio em seus corações e terão que aprender como serem eles mesmos, se entendendo como pessoas que amam pessoas que não deveriam amar.

Eu **AMOOOOOOOO** esta fic porque mostra Wufei de uma forma que vocês NÃO LERAM AINDA, ohhohoho Um exemplo vivo de força e lealdade e vê-lo interagindo de uma forma magnífica com Heero, do jeito que a autora fez, é de deixar uma fã do casal 1x5/5x1, como eu sou, ALUCINADAAAA de felicidade!

 **Wufei! WUFEEEIII! * balançando os pompons! ***

E o Duo, minha gente?! AWWWWW!

TODOS os três são retratados como sendo muito masculinos, e SÃO YAOI ME SALVAAA: se você é como eu, que SURTA com 1x5/5x1 e ainda acrescenta um Duo na mistura – **principalmente** um Duo como o retratado em **Dark Silences** , minhas amigas, VOCÊ PIRA!

Há quem diga, no fandom gringo, que se a Kracken criou o _Super Heero_ , a Sunhawk fez o _Super Duo_... Uma vez que – via de regra – ambas as autoras adoooorammm colocar os personagens em situações extremas, mas... DANE-SEEEEE! EU QUERO É PASSAR MAL, lendo as fics das duas, hohohohohohohohohoh

A fic é longa – muuuuuuuuito longa – e por isso foi dividida em capítulos... Mas é uma tortura ir acompanhando o desenvolvimento da história, porque você simplesmente NÃO CONSEGUE parar de ler. Acreditem em mim.

Sim, pessoal... Quando eu digo que a Sunhawk DESTRÓI nossos corações em suas fics, não estou brincando. Ah, não estou mesmo!

E agora, CORRAM para ler a fic!

Aguardarei, ansiosa, a opinião de vocês o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

 _ **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Dark Silences - Cap 01

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DARK SILENCES,**_ **por Sunhawk – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Sunhawk.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** o principal será o trio 1+2+5... Vai ser minha primeira vez com eles; por favor, sejam gentis e generosas ^~ O 3+4 será o casal secundário.

 **Avisos:** angústia, violência, doçura, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Retratações:** _sonhei_ que era dona deles... Alguém se importa?

 **Nota da Autora:** agradecimentos à Christy por ter sido a Beta e a Aya, pelos comentários. Obrigada, meninas!

.

* * *

 **DARK SILENCES**

 _ **Silêncios Sombrios**_

 **Por Sunhawk**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 01**

* * *

.

Nossos carceireiros da Romefeller nos abandonaram durante um longo tempo em nossa cela, nos deixando com nada mais que nossa própria frustração. Dando-nos tempo suficiente para grunhir e rosnar um para o outro por causa da forma como viemos parar aqui. Deveria ter sido uma missão de infiltração, do tipo que Maxwell chamava de 'agarre e fuja'. Nosso objetivo era libertar um militar de alto escalão, um homem que reivindicava ser leal aos 'verdadeiros ideais' de Treize Khushrenada e prometera fugir trazendo todas as plantas dos novos modelos de MobilleDolls consigo. Isso seria o fim da guerra, na verdade. Infelizmente, não fora mais do que uma mentira. Um embuste. Uma armadilha audaciosa que tinha tido absoluto sucesso, coisa bastante admirável uma vez que tinha enganado três de nós. Maxwell, Winner e eu. Talvez você esteja certo ao pensar... que isto pode ser muito bem _o fim da guerra_ , afinal. Mas não necessariamente a nosso favor.

Se vivêssemos o suficiente para fugir daqui, eu me permitiria pensar no que pretendia fazer com o vazamento de informações na frente rebelde. Esta missão havia sido elaborada, conferida e checada nos padrões máximos de segurança. Mas alguém, em algum lugar, tinha nos traído. Quando enfim terminamos a primeira parte da missão – nos infiltrarmos na base inimiga e chegar ao escritório do General Bellows – tudo o que encontramos esperando por nós fora uma granada de gás. O bom General tinha até mesmo se permitido ser drogado junto conosco para assegurar que acreditássemos na armação. Caímos como patinhos: engolimos isca, anzol e linha. E terminamos por acordar nesta cela nua, enraizada no meio de lugar algum, com dores de cabeça enlouquecedoras e nada mais para fazer, a não ser especular e pensar sobre o que estaria nos aguardando.

— Como assim uma farsa? — Winner foi rápido na defensiva. — O General foi drogado junto conosco...! O que o faz pensar que ele é um traidor?

Às vezes a ingenuidade dele é suficiente para deixar até um homem de pedra louco – e eu abri minha boca para lhe dizer exatamente isto, mas Maxwell, pela quinta vez, no mínimo, intrometeu-se em nosso bate boca.

— Bom, Quatre... — respondeu ele com aquele sorriso maníaco de um lado a outro do rosto. — Acho que o sorriso sacana estampado na cara dele foi indicação suficiente.

— Oh. — Winner desistiu da discussão e eu quis rosnar. Ele vinha discutindo sobre aquilo _comigo_ nos últimos cinco minutos inteiros, porém Maxwell dizia uma única frase e pronto, tudo virava 'oh' ?

— Deixa para lá, cara — Maxwell o reassegurou. — Eu estava na frente; tinha uma ótima visão dele. — Sua voz soou pensativa e então ele me pegou de surpresa. — Só queria não ter demorado tanto para desconfiar que o jeito dele tinha algo de errado. Se eu tivesse conseguido avisar vocês...

— Foi tudo muito rápido, Duo — Winner lhe falou em voz baixa. — Qualquer que tenha sido o gás que usaram em nós, agiu quase instantaneamente.

— Mas Wufei estava perto da porta — insistiu. — Ele poderia ter conseguido fugir... E aí esses desgraçados não estariam com três de nós.

Tendo desistido da discussão quando Winner começou a discutir novamente comigo, e por não querer acreditar que tínhamos sido pegos daquela forma, eu tive uma chance para me acalmar um pouco. Quando corri os olhos pela cela escura, pude ver como Winner estava assustado e o quanto Maxwell estava se culpando por sua falha em identificar o perigo.

— Duvido que eu chegasse muito longe — disse-lhe duramente. — Aposto que havia um bom número de soldados armados à espera do primeiro de nós que conseguisse sair daquela sala.

Maxwell suspirou pesadamente e eu o vi tentar liberar a tensão em seus ombros.

— Mais alguém aqui com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos?

Com um gemido, Winner confirmou a sua com algum xingamento em árabe. Eu grunhi.

— Aposto que nosso querido General tem aspirina... — Maxwell começou, então ouvimos o som de passos fora da porta. Eu dei uma olhada rápida para ele e vi seus olhos adquirirem uma expressão calculada; ele parecia estar esperando apenas pelo momento certo, então começou a dizer frases desconexas em tom bastante alto: — Eles não podem descobrir que eu sei todos os locais das tropas rebeldes...! Eles... eles vão me torturar! Eu não posso... eu não vou agüentar ser torturado outra vez!

Pelo o que eu sabia, Maxwell _nunca_ havia sido capturado antes desta malfadada missão. Mas a probabilidade – de ele ter batido a droga da cabeça em algum lugar – era algo pouquíssimo provável. Os olhos e a boca de Winner arregalaram-se ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo, mas Maxwell lhe deu um olhar fuzilante e ele fechou-a outra vez.

O ato seguinte desenrolou-se bastante depressa. A porta abriu-se. Maxwell conseguiu assumir uma pose que tornou seu rosto como uma que só poderia ser descrita como... irritante. Não aterrorizado. Não implorante. Não sofredor. Apenas... uma máscara cuidadosamente construída que fazia claramente qualquer um que olhasse para nós deduzir, sem erro, que fora _ele_ quem havia falado aquilo. Os três homens que adentraram em nossa cela foram direto em sua direção, destrancaram suas algemas das pesadas correntes que o ligavam à parede e simplesmente o arrastaram para fora. Exatamente do jeito que ele estivera _contando_ que o fizessem, disso eu não tinha dúvida.

Fiquei admirado com o olhar que ele lançou para nós dois. Se eu não o conhecesse, juraria que ele estava à beira de gritar por misericórdia e que tentava encobrir isto com um ar estóico mas cheio de rachaduras.

Quando a porta fechou-se atrás deles, Winner e eu encontramo-nos sentados e encarando um ao outro em lados opostos da cela, tentando não olhar o lugar vazio a meio caminho de cada um de nós.

— Por que... por que ele fez isso? — Winner sussurrou para mim e eu quis revirar meus olhos.

— Para assegurar que levariam _a ele_ , e não um de nós — eu grunhi. — Por que mais?

— Mas... por quê? — ele persisitiu e sacudi minha cabeça. Não tinha uma resposta – e não tinha a menor vontade de falar sobre aquilo. Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era no olhar de Maxwell enquanto era arrastado da cela. Sabia que era uma farsa... Mas ainda assim fora assustador. Eu queria saber o quão longe eles iriam neste interrogatório. Queria saber quanto tempo levaria antes de eles entenderem que droga alguma funcionava em nós e voltassem – à boa e velha – tortura. Inutilmente, puxei e puxei meus punhos para frente, tentando libertá-los da parede e fuzilei a porta com o olhar. Winner enrolou-se em uma posição fetal no chão e ficou em silêncio.

.

* * *

.

Duas horas se passaram antes que o trouxessem de volta e jogassem seu corpo no chão, sem nem mesmo se incomodar em prendê-lo novamente à parede.

Esperamos a porta fechar e os sons de passos pelo corredor cessarem, antes de Winner chamá-lo baixinho.

— Duo... Duo, você consegue me ouvir?

A forma vestida de negro tremeu; mexeu-se, ficando de costas no chão e o ouvimos gemer de forma muito clara:

— Aaaaai…

Eu soltei a respiração que estava prendendo e chamei-o, em voz firme.

— Estado, Maxwell.

Houve um pouco de um silêncio e eu o vi tentando se avaliar; ele conseguiu até mover e dobrar as próprias mãos e braços, antes de soltar um suspiro e enfim responder.

— Diabos, Wufei... Não sei. Nada quebrado acho.

Uma onda de raiva invadiu meu peito e comecei a abrir a boca para repreendê-lo por só responder metade do que eu queria saber, mas ele rolou outra vez, ficando de bruços no chão e, apoiando-se nas mãos e joelhos, rastejou até Winner. Eu abafei a esquisita punhalada de... ciúme que me atingiu e forcei-me a acompanhar seus movimentos em silêncio. Era óbvio que estava lutando contra a dor, poupando a perna direita e trazendo o braço esquerdo para mais perto, enquanto se movia. Ele deitou-se próximo a Winner e ambos conversaram entre sussurros por alguns instantes. Algo flamejou nos olhos de Winner, uma faísca de esperança, mas esta logo foi engolida pela expressão arrasada que o tomou. Maxwell bateu de leve em sua perna para confortá-lo e então voltou-se para chegar até a mim, lentamente. Doía vê-lo lutando para se aproximar daquela forma e o observei de perto, tentando analisar a extensão dos seus ferimentos. Pareceu que ele levaria a eternidade para cruzar o espaço de pouco mais de dois metros da cela entre nós. Quando enfim me alcançou, ele literalmente desabou no chão ao meu lado, ficando de costas e sorrindo para mim.

— Diga aí, meu xapa — ele soltou uma risadinha. — Por que você tinha que ficar tão longe assim, hein?

Sua habilidade de usar a máscara de bobo da corte não importando a situação nunca deixava de me pasmar.

— Como está, Maxwell? — perguntei, permitindo que um pouco de minha brusquidão normal abandonasse minha voz.

O sorriso dele aumentou, mostrando uma emoção quase real durante um segundo, antes de se transformar em algo... um tanto quanto convencido.

— Ah... Já estive pior. O importante é que consegui o que queria.

Tudo que pude fazer foi piscar, sem entender, enquanto ele estendia as mãos algemadas para baixo e os dedos ágeis pegavam algo no cano de sua bota direita. Teve um pouco de trabalho e eu esperei, pacientemente, para ver o que fora tão importante para fazê-lo suportar deliberadamente uma surra apenas para conseguir. Admito esperar uma arma ou coisa do tipo – não o minúsculo e fino pedaço de metal que ele finalmente me mostrou com ar triunfante.

Não pude deixar de erguer uma sobrancelha.

— E como isto vai nos ajudar?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

— Baixe seus punhos algemados para onde eu possa alcançá-los que mostro para você.

Levei meus punhos ao seu alcance e ele ajeitou-se mais perto de mim, dedicando toda sua atenção às algemas que adornavam meus pulsos. Senti um vislumbre lânguido de uma esperança brilhar em algum lugar dentro de mim.

— Consegue mesmo nos livrar delas?

— Desde que tenha tempo suficiente — confirmou ele, obviamente distraído pelo trabalho. — Minha, como direi... infância nas ruas me ensinou alguns truquezinhos úteis que não estavam no manual _101_ _Maneiras de se Pilotar um Gundam_.

Eu o observei trabalhar durante um minuto, a testa franzida em concentração, o ligeiro tremor de suas mãos. Ele estava visivelmente sentindo dor e ignorando isso – eu queria lhe dizer que descansasse primeiro, mas sabia que não tínhamos como esperar.

— Quanto tempo acha que vai levar?

— Infelizmente... — ele murmurou. — Nossos amiguinhos parecem ter comprado o que de melhor existe no mercado para nós. Estas aqui são Kodiak, ao que parece... segredos em dobro... chaveamento chanfrado... Não são assim tão fáceis de quebrar... Tenho que ter cuidado.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir em silêncio; parecia que ele estava falando outro idioma. Maxwell trabalha por mais tempo em silêncio, concentrado, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. De súbito, porém, deixa a cabeça cair para o lado por cima do antebraço enquanto ele solta um suspiro estrangulado.

— Maxwell? — chamei-o em voz baixa, o medo fazendo nós em meu estômago. Ele tinha se rendido? Não conseguiria ir até o fim?

— Desculpa, cara — ele murmurou. — Me dê só um minuto... Não contava que eles fossem se... empolgar tanto na primeira rodada.

Maldição. Ele estava sentindo dor demais para poder se concentrar. Examinei-o outra vez, desejando poder avaliar melhor seu estado, então testei o limite do alcance que tinha. A ponta da corrente em que as algemas estavam presas era suficientemente longa para me deixar me mover um pouco, contanto que eu não tentasse me afastar da parede. Eu me remexi, ajeitando-me e ele olhou para mim.

— Aqui — ofereci de forma áspera. — Apóie a cabeça na minha perna, assim não vai ter que ficar se sustentando sozinho. Vou posicionar os braços para as algemas ficarem na sua frente.

Eu esperava alguma piadinha impertinente, ultrajante, mas uma expressão que não consegui decifrar cruzou seu rosto e quando ele se moveu para se ajeitar, foi com uma ligeira hesitação.

— Obrigado, Wufei — murmurou e se eu não conhecesse Maxwell tão bem, teria dito que estava envergonhado.

Depois que mais alguns minutos se passaram, ele começou a falar em voz baixa, explicando que tinha lutado contra seus captores, escapando de suas mãos tempo suficiente para roubar o seu tesouro e regiamente 'coroar' seus esforços. Eles pareciam saber que drogas eram inúteis e tinham ido direto para a tortura, dando-lhe a seção de espancamento a que ele tinha se referido antes.

— Eu os deixei se divertirem por tempo suficiente... — ele me falou. — Então parei de resistir e comecei a falar um monte de merdas, respondendo tudo o que queriam. Não vão levar a vida inteira para checar tudo, logo estarão de volta.

Subitamente, a algema ao redor do meu punho direito soltou-se e ouvi bem baixinho, uma exclamação triunfante de Maxwell. Tinha levado quase uma hora, provavelmente. Eu só podia torcer que ficasse mais rápido. Ele tomou a algema solta nas próprias mãos algemadas e deu uma boa olhada nela, agora aberta, antes de olhar para mim quase me pedindo desculpas.

— Você não pode ser visto sem ela — me avisou. — Esmaguei o mecanismo, então ela não vai mais fechar direito... Mas você precisa continuar usando-a.

— Lógico — respondi e estremeci ao tom de superioridade em minha própria voz. Ele só sorriu de volta. Então, num átino de lembrança, ele se voltou em direção a Winner e levantou os dedos, fazendo um número com uma das mãos e erguendo o polegar para cima com a outra. Nosso parceiro devolveu-lhe o sorriso, perdendo um pouco da aparência ansiosa.

Maxwell voltou-se novamente para mim, deixando a nuca descansar cuidadosamente em minha coxa.

— Ok... Agora a número dois. — Obediente, levei meu punho com a algema restante para seu alcance. Ele trabalhou de forma estóica durante vários minutos antes de olhar para mim com um olhar esquisitamente pensativo. — Uhmm... — começou. — Você sabe que nem no inferno posso ser visto do lado de vocês dois quando eles voltarem, não sabe?

Não respondi, só baixei o olhar para ele e fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo ficando ligeiramente vermelho.

— Eu sei que posso contar com você para não agir de forma precipitada — ele me confessou, olhando-me nos olhos. — Quero dizer... é por isso que estou trabalhando para soltar _você_ primeiro, não Quatre.

Ele estava contando que eu permanecesse sentado, com as mãos livres e sem fazer nada enquanto nossos carcereiros o espancassem. Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo fez meu estômago se retorcer, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Eu não soube o que dizer e só continuei encarando-o, olhos nos olhos. Estava me sentindo rasgado ao meio por dois sentimentos. Ficava satisfeito por ele confiar tanto em meu controle, confiar em mim para fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Mas, ao mesmo tempo... me angustiava o fato de ele acreditar que eu poderia simplesmente ficar sentado aqui, totalmente impassível diante de sua dor.

— Posso contar com você, não posso? — incitou ele, parecendo nervoso. — A menos que Heero e Trowa venham salvar nossos traseiros... esta é a nossa única chance. Mas _nós três_ temos que estar livres antes de tentarmos fugir, ou não vai dar certo.

— Eu sei — digo a ele e mesmo que eu tenha querido responder da forma mais curta possível, minha voz sai um pouco... aflita.

Ele piscou e então sorriu suavemente.

— Não olhe, então — zombou.

Heero e Trowa. Se os dois tivessem um modo, por menor que fosse, de saber como esta missão tinha dado errado, com certeza ambos viriam em nosso socorro, explodindo tudo o que vissem pela frente. Ou pelo menos um deles viria primeiro que o outro. Embora fosse muito difícil manter a discrição, todos nós sabíamos que Barton e Winner estavam... envolvidos. E ainda que ele não fosse admitir nem em frente a um pelotão de fuzilamento, eu suspeitava que Yuy fosse mais do que _ligeiramente_ apaixonado por Maxwell. Mas não era esperado que nos reportássemos por mais alguns dias ainda. O plano era resgatar o General e nos esconder num esconderijo previamente já escolhido até que as buscas diminuíssem na área e pudéssemos seguir para outro refúgio. Nossos parceiros não começariam a se preocupar antes de, pelo menos, dois dias. Nós três poderíamos estar mortos até lá.

Maxwell continuou trabalhando, entretanto as mãos dele estavam tremendo ainda mais forte do que antes, e eu conseguia ver sua frustração transparecendo em seus olhos.

— Chega. — sussurrei depois do assisti-lo lutar durante quase outra hora e parecendo não fazer progresso algum. — Descanse um minuto. Você está ficando impaciente.

Ele grunhiu, mas deixou as mãos caírem no chão entre nós.

— Não que eu tenha uma tonelada de paciência, para começar.

Era minha vez de grunhir para ele.

— Você está indo bem. Mas pare um minuto... seus braços estão cansados e você, tremendo que nem uma folha. Continuar assim não vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

Ele suspirou e eu o senti verdadeiramente relaxar de encontro a mim.

— Você tem razão... toda razão... mas... só um minuto.

— Só um minuto — confirmei, mas estava considerando deixar que tirasse um cochilo; ele estava mostrando todos os sinais de sono causado por exaustão se aproximando. Eu teria coragem?

Como se lesse meu pensamento, ele murmurou:

— Não me deixe dormir. Eles não podem me ver aqui... eles poderiam usar você contra mim... — as palavras estavam inarticuladas pela fadiga, e eu o encarei logo mais abaixo, surpreso.

— Wufei! — Quatre sussurrou subitamente para mim. — Eles estão voltando!

Maxwell ouviu, e dei por mim com os dedos dele empurrando o pequeno pedaço de metal em minhas mãos para mantê-lo a salvo. Então rolou no chão, afastando-se, conseguindo se forçar a levantar e ir cambaleando até o lugar onde o tinham jogado antes. Chegando lá, jogou-se no chão com um gemido contido de dor um segundo antes da porta se abrir.

O primeiro homem a entrar na cela inclinou-se para a frente e agarrou Maxwell pelo colarinho, puxando-o para cima.

— Não foi muito esperto, Menino Gundam — rosnou. — Mentir para o General deste jeito... Você realmente o deixou maluco de raiva.

Maxwell murmurou algo que eu não pude ouvir e o imbecil que o tinha oscilando pela mão corpulenta caiu na gargalhada.

— Você é corajoso, hein... Isso eu tenho que admitir. — Então seu tom de voz tornou-se sombrio: — Mas o chefe odeia corajosos.

Então eles o arrastaram da cela, e a porta foi fechada com um som sinistro.

Eu comprimi o instrumento dentro do cós de minha calça e sentei por um momento, sentindo o lugar em minha coxa onde Maxwell estivera descansando o rosto meros segundos atrás esfriar rapidamente. Eu estava... muito assustado. E não apenas porque ele era a única esperança que nós tínhamos no momento, apesar de mínima.

— Wufei? — Winner se arriscou no silêncio e o medo era algo palpável na voz dele.

Eu não queria discutir coisas daquele nível tendo que falar em voz alta para ouvirmos um ao outro na cela. Não acreditava que estávamos sendo monitorados, mas nunca se sabe.

— Confie nele. — Foi tudo o que eu disse e ele baixou o rosto com um ar infeliz. Agradeci por terem levado Maxwell para longe daqui para interrogá-lo. Não saberia dizer como Winner reagiria... se inventassem de torturá-lo na nossa frente. Por causa de sua empatia, sua natureza bondosa era... extremamente sensível. Seria um inferno enfrentar uma situação como aquela.

.

* * *

.

Demoraram três horas. Três longas, infinitas, miseráveis horas antes de o devolverem. Novamente, só o largaram no chão e saíram da cela, sem uma palavra ou mesmo um olhar para trás. Winner mal pode esperar a porta fechar antes de chamá-lo com voz trêmula.

— Duo? Oh Alá... Duo, como você está?

Não houve resposta e Winner fez um som estrangulado.

— Pare com isto! — gritei com ele antes que entrasse em estado de pânico. — Ele está respirando, posso ver daqui. Acalme-se, maldição!

Achei que ficaria com raiva de mim, que fosse discutir sobre minha falta de sentimentos, mas apenas respirou fundo e perguntou:

— Ele está respirando? Tem certeza?

— Está — confirmei. — É difícil dizer com esta maldita roupa preta, não consigo ver o quanto ele está sangrando.

Ele passou a desfiar uma fileira de palavrões, algo como 'bárbaros' e 'desumanos'. Eu deixei de escutar, meus olhos focalizados na forma imóvel de Maxwell, no chão. Depois de alguns minutos, pensei ter visto o tremor que acompanha movimento involuntário e eu o chamei, num sussurro.

— Maxwell? Consegue me ouvir? Você precisa acordar. Qual é seu estado?

Eu vi suas mãos abrirem e fecharem, num espasmo; vi um braço se contrair. Quando a voz dele soou, enfim, era áspera e rouca.

— Eu morri?

— Não ainda, Deus da Morte! — Exclamei, o coração na garganta. — Você pode fazer melhor do que isso!

Ele deu uma risada amarga e virou-se bem devagar por cima de seu estômago, estremecendo ao fazer isto. Eu o assisti tentar se colocar sobre as mãos e joelhos... E o vi não conseguir.

— Duo? — sussurrei e o vi encontrar dentro de si um fiapo de determinação. Ele acabou por se arrastar pelo chão com os cotovelos.

— Você... se incomoda? — ele respirou fundo quando deitou ao meu lado, inclinando a cabeça na direção de meu colo.

— Claro que não! — rosnei, a frustração levando a melhor sobre meu gênio.

Ele deitou apoiado contra mim com um suspiro suave que me fez tremer.

— Quão ruim você está, droga? — murmurei e não pude manter o medo de longe de minha voz.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão em busca de sua pequena ferramenta.

— Não sei, cara, juro. Eu lido com os golpes o melhor que posso... mas desta vez eles me seguraram o tempo todo. Tenho duas costelas rachadas, no mínimo. Eu só tentei me certificar que eles não inventassem de querer quebrar minhas mãos.

Eu pesquei o pequeno pino de metal e entreguei a ele, não sem antes de apertar seus dedos durante um segundo.

— Tente proteger essa sua cabeça oca também, certo? — Eu resmunguei repentinamente envergonhado.

O sorriso falhou por um segundo – e me deixou ver seu medo e sua dor... e mais um outro sentimento escondido no fundo daqueles olhos luminosos que não pude nomear. Seus dedos envolveram os meus justo quando eu os afastava, e ele permitiu-se segurá-los fortemente por um minuto inteiro, antes de desviar o olhar e começar a trabalhar.

— O Bellows é um sádico — me informou ele, após alguns momentos mexendo no fecho de minha algema em silêncio. — Foi por um triz, desta vez... No fim, ele sequer estava me perguntando mais nada. Acho que só queria que me espancassem até me matar, mas tinha outro cara do alto escalão lá que mudou de ideia e o mandou parar.

Uma espiral gelada de medo percorreu minhas entranhas e eu quis lhe implorar para que se apressasse, mas sabia o quanto seria prejudicial aplicar aquele tipo de pressão. Eu quase fundi meu cérebro tentando pensar em algum tipo de informação que pudéssemos passar para eles para mantê-los ocupados por um tempo mais longo que as poucas horas que Maxwell estava nos conseguindo.

— Se houvesse mais alguma informação que você pudesse lhes contar, isso os faria demorar mais tempo verificando — ponderei em voz alta e ele bufou, descrente.

— Nem tenho mais certeza se isso se trata de obter informações ou não — suspirou. — Acho que simplesmente ativei o estado de ódio natural do cara.

— Maxwell? — baixei o olhar para ele. — O que foi que você fez?

Ele olhou para mim, cenho franzido.

— O filho da puta quer me ouvir gritar e eu não vou lhe dar o gostinho, nem fodendo. — A expressão em seu rosto me disse que não haveria discussão a respeito. Era uma... vitória insignificante, mas era uma que eu podia entender. Não sei dizer por que, mas eu me sentia... esquisitamente orgulhoso dele.

Eu temera que ele tivesse que começar tudo de novo com a fechadura da algema, mas algumas de suas manipulações anteriores pareciam ter produzido efeito e depois de uns quinze ou vinte minutos quase infinitos, a maldita coisa finalmente estalou, abrindo-se.

— É isso aí! — ele assobiou, vitorioso, e levou a algema novamente a meu pulso, tomando o mesmo cuidado que tivera com a primeira, assim a fechadura não tornaria a se fechar.

Rapidamente, porém, fui arrancando ambas dos meus pulsos e ele olhou para mim, olhos violetas arregalados.

— Que... que porra é essa que você está fazendo? — disparou.

— Me arriscando — o avisei, sem dar-lhe tempo para contestar. — Não vou ficar vendo você se arrastar por este chão imundo outra vez!

Ele me estende uma mão e tenta se sentar, pensando que pretendo ajudá-lo a ficar de pé.

— Idiota — eu murmuro e me agacho ao seu lado para deslizar meus braços por baixo dele, erguendo-o o mais cuidadosamente possível. Ele ofega de dor e eu hesito. — Machucando? — Mas ele só sacode a cabeça, negando.

Eu o levo rapidamente pela cela e o deito ao lado de Winner, enquanto mostro ao loiro como se sentar de forma que Duo possa usar uma perna dele para apoiar a cabeça. Após me certificar que ele estava com o pino de metal firmemente seguro na mão, fiz menção de voltar para meu lugar na cela, mas Duo me parou com um olhar.

— Me escutem, vocês dois — ele disse com firmeza. — Não importa o que aconteça... _não conseguiremos fugir_ até nós três estarmos completamente livres. — Tentou diminuir o peso do que dizia com um sorriso minúsculo. — Se agirmos de forma precipitada, estaremos jogando todo meu sacrifício no lixo. — Ele havia dito _'vocês dois'_ , mas de algum modo eu sabia que suas falas eram voltadas em especial para Winner.

Voltando-me para ele, apoiei sua fala:

— Isso é óbvio, Maxwell. Você me toma por um idiota?

Ele me deu um sorriso luminoso e uma piscadela; me pegou de surpresa ver a mensagem privada em seu gesto e poder lê-la tão claramente. A garantia de que ele sabia que eu estava reforçando seu recado para Winner e não irritado de fato, com ele. Precisei dar o meu melhor para não devolver o sorriso. Grunhi e voltei rápido para minha corrente, sentindo-me estranhamente perturbado.

Depois disso, pude apenas observá-los à distância, incapaz de ouvir a conversa sussurrada dos dois. Eu sentia como se fosse explodir de frustração. Comecei a sentir um pouco mais de simpatia por Winner, que tinha ficado ali sozinho o tempo todo, resistindo.

Mesmo à distância, podia ver Duo lutando contra a exaustão, podia ver a expressão preocupada de Winner. Podia sentir o tempo correndo entre nossos dedos como se fosse uma coisa física. Eu queria gritar com ele para que fosse mais rápido, inferno! Levou quase uma hora para que a primeira algema do braço de Winner pulasse de seu pulso. Vi que tinha dado certo quando o rosto do loiro iluminou-se com um imenso sorriso – e os braços de Duo desabaram no chão. Eu tive um momento de pânico, pensando que ele tinha desmaiado com o trabalho ainda pela metade, mas Winner inclinou-se mais para baixo e falou em voz baixa com ele e vi Duo erguer os braços para ajustar a algema em seu pulso sem fechá-la de verdade. Ele mal terminou de fazer isso antes de ouvirmos passos pesados no corredor.

Pânico apertou meu tórax. Eu vi o pino de metal trocar de mãos e Duo, com suas últimas reservas de força, se jogar do colo de Winner, conseguindo mover-se alguns centímetros pelo chão antes de a porta abrir-se.

Tive o pressentimento de que as coisas seriam ainda piores desta vez quando notei que o tal general Bellows em pessoa viera acompanhando os soldados. Olhei para Duo e vi uma verdadeira aflição estampada nos olhos dele. Ele tinha... medo daquele homem. Eu quis urrar de raiva; apenas uma maldita algema impedia nossa liberdade. Eram somente Bellows e três homens; conseguiríamos dominá-los facilmente... se estivéssemos livres.

Houve um longo momento, quase tão eterno quanto a morte, enquanto Duo encarava Bellows, eu encarava Bellows, Quatre encarava Bellows, e Bellows... era o dono da maldita situação.

— Tragam _aquele ali_ — ordenou, apontando para Winner.

O sangue virou gelo em minhas veias. Se eles descobrissem a algema quebrada seríamos, os três, mortos ali mesmo. Pensei em fazer algo, mas não ousava chamar atenção para minha pessoa. Foi então que o inconcebível aconteceu.

Duo sorriu em seu melhor estilo provocante e soltou, sarcástico:

— Bellows, amorzinho! Não acredito, meu coração está sangrando. Está desistindo tão fácil assim de mim?

O rosto do general contorceu-se com a mais pura raiva, mas foi rapidamente controlado. No curto espaço de horas em que Duo havia ficado na companhia deste homem, ele tinha aprendido todos os botões que deveria empurrar – e os estava pressionando com determinação suicida.

Eu quis fechar meus olhos, eu verdadeiramente quis, mas me pareceu uma coisa covarde de se fazer. Se Duo podia suportar o que ia acontecer para salvar nossa mísera chance de fuga, como eu poderia não agüentar testemunhar sua coragem? Suspeitei que Duo tinha dado a Winner o mesmo conselho _'é só não olhar'_ que ele também havia me dado antes, porque vi, de onde eu estava sentado, nosso parceiro loiro fechar os olhos fortemente, o rosto tão branco quanto giz.

Bellows recuou e chutou Duo violentamente com um pé calçado em bota pesada. Pensei que estava prestes a vê-lo morrer. Duo realmente sabia como se esquivar e amortecer os golpes, porque, não fosse isso, Bellows teria afundado um lado de sua cabeça, tenho certeza.

Meus músculos estavam tensos como as cordas de um arco, querendo pular de onde estava e estrangular aquele homem. Mas... Duo tinha razão. Sozinho contra homens armados eu não teria chance alguma e continuaríamos presos, porém sem o pino de metal que ele conseguira com seu próprio sangue. Continuar sentado ali, sabendo que minhas mãos estavam livres e também sabendo que não poderia fazer nada... era a coisa mais difícil que já fiz em minha vida.

O general continuou a distribuir pontapés no corpo de Duo, que se retorcia, de alguns conseguindo se esquivar, de outros não. Dentro de um minuto, o homem estava suando em bicas e xingando como um estivador. Mas não se ouvira ainda um único gemido vindo de Duo, o que pareceu deixar Bellows insano.

— Eu vou ouvir você gritar, seu merdinha! — rosnou ele, esmurrando Duo pelas costas, o que me fez morder minha própria língua para me impedir de gritar para que parasse. Dei uma olhada rápida em Winner e fiquei mole de alívio ao vê-lo com os olhos ainda firmemente fechados; pelo menos ele conhecia seus próprios limites. Aí notei outra coisa: os próprios homens de Bellows começavam a mostrar-se incomodados com as ações do oficial. Senti um pouco de esperança quando os dois mais próximos da porta trocaram algumas palavras sussurradas. Duo estava debilitando rapidamente, suas táticas evasivas trabalhando cada vez menos; Bellows parou por um momento, imóvel no centro da cela, arquejando como um corredor de maratona, parecendo estar se preparando para uma rodada definitiva, quando um dos seus subalternos abriu a boca.

— General! — O soldado chamou-o, hesitante. — Smith disse que o Comandante Stark está vindo procurando o senhor!

Bellows deixou escapar um palavrão em voz alta, mas abandonou rapidamente seu brinquedinho, com toda certeza não querendo ser pego aqui. Não tive dúvidas de que esse tal de Stark fora o mesmo oficial de alto escalão que impedira Bellows de continuar sua sessão de tortura anterior.

Forcei-me a ficar onde estava até minha contagem mental chegar a vinte, depois que a porta foi fechada – então arranquei as malditas algemas e atravessei a cela num só movimento. Eu podia ouvir o som abafado de um choro e isto quase me rasgou por dentro, mas quando me ajoelhei ao lado de Duo, percebi que o som não estava vindo de onde pensava. De imediato voltei a atenção a Winner, mas ele ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados.

— Controle-se! — ordenei-lhe. — Eles já foram!

— Oh Alá... ele o matou, não foi? — ele sussurrou e eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. Talvez minha decisão de assistir tenha sido melhor; ficar apenas _ouvindo_ tinha tornado tudo ainda pior.

— Não. — Contestei-o firmemente. — Não o mataram. — Devagar, virei Duo e me surpreendi ao ver aqueles vívidos olhos violetas abertos e procurando por mim. Eu me senti compelido a lhe sorrir. — Ele está muito vivo... Mas sinceramente, duvido que esteja feliz com isso no momento.

O comentário sarcástico me fez ganhar um deslumbrante, ainda que inseguro, sorriso. Fui impelido a acariciar os fios de cabelo colados em seu rosto e ele me deu novamente aquele olhar que não pude decifrar antes.

— Por Cristo, Maxwell — eu o repreendi. — Grite só uma vez... Só uma, e aquele desgraçado te deixará em paz.

Sua expressão ficou sombria e voltou os olhos para Winner, do outro lado da cela.

— Eu... eu quase cedi. Mas agora eu tenho medo... tenho medo que ele... — Duo não completou a frase, mas não precisei que ele falasse em voz alta. Ele estava com medo de que levassem Winner. — Estou com medo de tê-lo levado ao limite... estou com medo do que ele possa fazer.

 _Com Winner_.

Eu suspirei, mas olhei para o lugar que ele estava, entre a pedra e o chão duro.

— Posso mover você? — perguntei-lhe baixinho, mais do que atento ao tempo que fazia tique-taque, distanciando-se de nós.

— Não temos muita escolha, temos? — ele sorriu e nem mesmo pôde levantar o braço direito para me ajudar a erguê-lo. Tive que ajustar meu aperto três vezes antes de poder envolvê-lo sem que ele estremecesse de dor. — Me levante logo! — urgiu finalmente e eu o fiz.

Demos nosso melhor para deixá-lo confortável quando o deitei no chão ao lado de Winner e de imediato ele começou a trabalhar; entretanto suas mãos tremiam tanto, que achei impossível que ele pudesse terminar o serviço. Relutante, o deixei lá e voltei para meu próprio canto, sentindo-me isolado e desamparado. Eu o queria desesperadamente num lugar onde pudesse receber cuidados médicos, mas só podia permanecer sentado e imaginar o estrago que aqueles inúmeros pontapés teriam feito nele. Se possuía costelas fraturadas antes, não restava dúvida de que elas estavam quebradas agora. E seríamos os caras mais sortudos do universo se este fosse todo o dano que aquelas sessões de espancamento tivessem lhe feito. Jurei que se me visse na mesma sala com o general Bellows e uma arma, atiraria bem no meio dos olhos daquele demente. Toda vez que eu me permitia relembrar a cena em minha mente, uma onda de raiva gelada consumia um pouco mais de meu coração. Como aquela cria do demônio ousava botar as mãos em cima de Duo? Sim, eu o mataria – e só seria uma morte rápida porque não teria tempo suficiente para aproveitar do prazer que uma demorada me daria.

— Wufei? — O tom inseguro, quase tímido da voz de Winner me arrancou do meu devaneio. — Ele desmaiou.

— Puta merda! — Eu rosnei, medo gelado explodindo dentro de mim com outra explosão de adrenalina não estavam me fazendo bem nenhum. — Consegue acordá-lo?

— Não... Ele apagou mesmo — respondeu.

— Continue tentando — ordenei, temeroso de sair do meu lugar. Pelo tempo que já se passara, nossos carcereiros estariam de volta a qualquer momento. Ainda assim... meu coração não queria nada a não ser correr até ele.

Vi Winner sussurrar em tom de urgência para o corpo desmaiado ao seu lado. Eu o vi acariciar, com dedos hesitantes, uma face machucada. Eu o vi sacudir, inutilmente, um ombro.

Aqueles olhos esverdeados, arregalados, ergueram-se para encontrar com os meus outra vez; seu dono parecia completamente abalado. Sem Duo... sem suas _habilidades_ , estaríamos, como ele próprio diria... 'fudidos'.

Eu me achei encarando a figura repentinamente frágil no chão como se eu pudesse fazê-lo ouvir meus pensamentos... ' _Não desista, meu bravo. Eu sei que você tem a força para fazer isto... Sei que você_ _ **pode**_ _fazer isto. Acorde... Volte para nós. Não deixe que aquele desgraçado ganhe!'._

Minha resposta foi o som de passos no corredor.

Vi, com certa quantidade de alívio, Winner pegar o pino de metal e empurrá-lo em um bolso. Mas não havia o que fazer quanto a Duo ser visto ao seu lado.

A porta abriu-se de sopetão e eu tentei adotar uma expressão desinteressada, esperando não parecer tão apavorado por fora quanto me sentia por dentro.

Era, claro, Bellows novamente, com três dos seus asseclas. O soldado que tinha mentido mais cedo sobre a chegada iminente do tal Comandante Stark não estava mais entre eles.

Acompanhei Bellows se aproximar do quadro formado por um Duo desmaiado, vulnerável, com a cabeça deitada no colo de Winner e estremeci. O desgraçado... sorriu. Uma expressão que significava sadismo puro.

Ele gesticulou para seu novo capanga e o soldado aproximou-se para puxar Duo para cima pela camisa, fazendo-o oscilar como uma boneca de pano. Ele o ergueu de vez e o jogou aos pés de Bellows, como qualquer cão bem treinado faria. Intuí que não haveria ajuda alguma daquele miserável e só poderia rezar e esperar que os outros dois fossem tão escrupulosos quanto o colega subtraído da equipe o fora.

Examinei-os atentamente de novo, mas quatro contra um me garantia uma chance mínima e eu estava longe demais. Eles me crivariam de balas antes mesmo que eu conseguisse chegar perto de Bellows o suficiente para matá-lo. E isso deixaria Duo sem minha ajuda. Embora Duo não fosse um rapaz tão alto assim, ele ainda era mais alto que Winner – e eu duvidava que nosso parceiro árabe conseguisse levá-lo sozinho dali. Sim, eu já havia entendido há um bom tempo que Duo não sairia de lá andando pelas próprias pernas.

Bellows cutucou o corpo inerte de Duo quase suavemente, com uma das botas, seu sorriso aumentando quando ele adquiriu um estremecimento como resposta. Ele cutucou novamente e esperou por aquele momento preciso do despertar, aquele _segundo_ _exato_ antes de você registrar onde você está, enquanto ainda está tentando se lembrar do que diabos lhe aconteceu. Então ele simplesmente recuou e chutou Duo violentamente no quadril. O único som ouvido foi o som foi o ar sendo exalado. Vi o sorriso no rosto do General tornar-se um esgar de fúria.

Ele se agachou e agarrou um punhado da trança parcialmente desfeita de Duo, quase arrancando-lhe a cabeça ao erguê-la para cima, em sua direção.

— Acorde, seu rato de esgoto! — rosnou ele, a voz baixa e ameaçadora, antes de soltá-lo. Duo desabou no chão, mas fez um esforço hercúleo para se sentar.

— Onde estão as piadinhas infames, hã, piloto Gundam? — a especificação soava como um palavrão na boca do infeliz. — Aquele palerma coração mole do Stark saiu do complexo... ele não vai aparecer para salvar sua pele desta vez!

Ele deu um passo para longe de Duo e aproximou-se de Winner. Gelamos, olhando o homem, tentando adivinhar o que aquele demônio ia fazer agora. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que Winner não agüentaria o que Duo havia suportado. Ele não conhecia as manhas, os movimentos do corpo que ajudavam a minimizar os golpes. Eu resistiria muito mais, por causa do treinamento em artes marciais. Duo provavelmente conhecia mais truques do que eu, afinal era um sobrevivente de uma vida nas ruas. Mas Winner... o forte dele eram táticas, logística para movimentos de tropas em grande escala, distribuição de equipamento e materiais de apoio. Ele não tinha treinamento de combate ou defesa pessoal. Especialmente... não neste nível.

Mas, como Duo temera, encontrar os dois juntos tinha oferecido ao inimigo a arma perfeita para Bellows minar o controle de Duo.

— Você está tão resolvido a não gritar... — Bellows analizou, a voz soando como veludo. — Pois muito bem. Acha que consegue aguentar, não é? — Ele puxou sua arma e apontou-a diretamente à cabeça de Winner. — Um som. _Um som_ , seu escrotinho de uma figa, e o seu... amiguinho aqui leva uma bala no meio dos olhos. Um grito. Um gemido. O mais leve som.

Aquele General era realmente era um sádico! Quis saber o que nos passara pela cabeça para em algum momento termos pensado que ele pudesse ter algo a ver com os ideais da Facção de Treize. Treize cuspiria neste homem.

Duo não pôde conter um súbito tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo de forma incontrolável e o General sorriu malignamente para ele, parecendo muito uma pessoa que se deleita com algo extremamente desejado.

Meus olhos buscaram Winner e eu segurei seu olhar, dando o meu melhor para sustentar a coragem dele. Não havia cor alguma em seu rosto e do nada me cruzou a mente o pensamento de que talvez aquele momento não fosse uma hora tão ruim para ele desmaiar.

Então Bellows fez um aceno curto para o novo soldado – e o espancamento recomeçou. Este homem, pelo menos, parecia estar um pequeno mais familiarizado com o quão facilmente uma pessoa poderia quebrar como um brinquedo. Seus socos golpeavam causando mais dor do que ferimentos, diferente dos golpes cruéis, insanos, usados para quebrar uma pessoa de Bellows.

Poucos minutos após a sessão começar, Quatre fechou os olhos outra vez e eu fiquei livre para voltar minha atenção a Duo. O que não necessariamente era uma coisa boa. Eu estava tremendo com a necessidade de acabar com aquilo. Eu poderia ter vendido meu próprio Gundam para comprar alguns momentos de repouso para Duo. Mordi fortemente meus lábios para me impedir de gritar todos os palavrões que desfiavam sem controle em meu cérebro, minha mente racional sabendo que aquilo não seria nada bom, mas a bile estava revirando meu estômago.

O espancador de Duo o ergueu e deu-lhe uma série de socos no rosto antes de fazê-lo cair de novo. Pelos poucos e preciosos segundos que ele permaneceu deitado imóvel no chão enquanto seu atacante se aproximava do seu corpo desamparado, os olhos dele buscaram o meus. Buscaram desesperadamente pelos meus.

Nossos olhares fecharam um no outro no espaço de uma batida de coração.

' _Não olhe'_ , ele me implorou.

 _'Não vou abandonar você'_ , prometo-lhe de volta, chocado ao me dar conta que a visão dele frente a mim oscila.

Ele me retribuiu com um sorriso efêmero até o próximo murro desmanchá-lo.

Estava acreditado que nunca terminaria. Os tapas, os murros, os pontapés; pareciam não ter fim. Bellows ia ficando cada vez mais furioso e continou a escarnecer de Duo, ainda apontando a arma para a cabeça de Winner. Desafiava-o até mesmo a respirar mais alto.

— Cedo ou tarde você vai quebrar, seu miserável e quando isso acontecer... Seu amigo aqui levará um tiro! Um som, apenas um, é o que me fará apertar o gatilho! Chore... gema... _**grite**_! Quanto tempo mais vai agüentar? A vida dele depende de seu silêncio!

Houveram mais, muito mais. Insultos, zombarias, ironias constantes. Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer só de ouvir.

Aquela era uma situação sem vencedores: se Duo cedesse, dando àquele louco o que ele tanto queria... ele prometera matar Winner. E eu sabia que ele levaria a cabo a promessa. Mas o fato de Duo não lhe dar o que queria, apesar do homem estar fazendo de tudo para reduzir-lhe o controle à pó... estava deixando Bellows num frenesi por sangue.

Olhei de relance para os outros dois guardas e fiquei surpreso ao ver apenas um deles lá. Reavaliei nossas vantagens, mas com uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Winner, eu continuava tão imobilizado quanto antes.

Então Bellows soltou uma série de palavrões e tirou algo do bolso.

— Vejamos se você agüenta isto, seu miserável! — rosnou ele e jogou o que revelou-se uma arma de choque para seu assassino disfarçado de soldado.

Os olhos violetas arregalados e horrorizados de Duo, dardejaram ao redor, vindo a focar-se nos meus por baixo dos fios encharcados de suor do seu cabelo. Sua expressão era implorante e por um momento, não pude dizer se implorava por minha ajuda, ou se para que eu continuasse quieto.

' _Aguente firme, eu estou aqui'_. Era um conforto tênue, porém era tudo que eu tinha para lhe dar.

Mas pareceu confortá-lo; seus olhos endureceram um segundo antes de ele os fechar, preparando-se para o que viria.

Eu sabia que a próxima meia hora seria o inferno na terra. Eu nunca tivera que mostrar tanto autocontrole em minha vida inteira. Se alguém tivesse me dado uma arma e dito que tudo aquilo parararia se eu explodisse meu cérebro, eu não teria hesitado. Qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa; eles poderiam ter minha vida, se parassem aquela loucura brutal. Se mandassem Bellows para o inferno.

— Tudo você tem que fazer para fazer isto parar é gritar, seu escrotinho. Só isso... Grite... Implore, e eu paro! — Ele ria cruelmente, colando o cano da arma contra a testa de Winner. — Mas claro... Que isso significa que seu amiguinho morre na hora... mas nós pararemos! — Winner vacilou quando a arma o tocou, mas permaneceu ferrenhamente calado.

Eu não desviava o olhar, assistindo fixamente, de forma que conseguia fazer contato visual com os olhos de Duo sempre que possível. Ele fez isto acontecer mais de uma vez – aquele olhar – às custas de levar golpes que poderia ter evitado. Fez meu coração se apertar em meu tórax, perceber o quanto ele estava confiando em algo que via em meus olhos, para se submeter àquilo.

A primeira onda de choque foi... devastadora. O corpo inteiro dele arqueou e saltou, seus músculos descontrolando-se em contorções dolorosas. O portador da arma foi... inventivo. Juro por todos meus antepassados... pensei que eu desistiria e começaria a chorar.

Mas, apesar de tudo, Duo impediu-se de gritar. Manteve seu silêncio. Manteve-se agarrado àquele pedaço mínimo de dignidade com tudo o que tinha. Comprou a vida de Winner com sua resistência ferrenha. Eu senti aquela emoção estranha, entrelaçada com orgulho espalhar-se novamente por mim. Mas santo Deus... o que aquilo estava lhe custando? Como ele estava conseguindo?

Estava tão focalizado em Duo, que perdi quando o terceiro homem voltou à posição de guarda, na porta. Ele simplesmente reaparecera em seu lugar outra vez, parecendo vagamente enjoado. Bellows sequer notara que ele tinha sumido dali. O recém-chegado trocou um olhar de relance com o outro soldado, que mostrava-se tão enojado quanto ele. Eu quis gritar com eles para acabarem com aquela loucura. Aquilo não era mais nada a não ser barbaridade doente! Era uma vingança, um ataque pessoal a Duo, simplesmente porque ele tinha desafiado este homem.

A arma de choque o atingiu uma segunda vez e mais uma outra, mas nem mesmo um gemido escapou da mandíbula cerrada de Duo. Mas então aconteceu de eu olhar para Bellows – apenas para testemunhar uma expressão verdadeiramente maligna cruzar seu rosto. Num átimo de segundo, eu o vi engatilhar a arma e disparar, à queima roupa, um pouco abaixo da orelha de Winner. Eu tinha visto sua intenção, mas não tinha tido tempo suficiente para adverti-los. Winner, com o corpo tão tenso quanto possível, deixou escapar um grito. Pedaços de concreto voaram como metralha e cortaram seu rosto. Não pude acreditar que aquele animal tinha realmente atirado dentro de uma estrutura revestida de metal como nossa cela...! Era um milagre que a bala, ao ricochetear, não tivesse atingido nenhum deles.

O objetivo de Bellows fora o de enganar Duo, fazendo-o pensar que havia atirado em Winner. Então quando Duo enfim gritasse, o filho da puta atiraria _de verdade_ em Quatre e aí então poderia se regozijar na frente de Duo, de que ele tinha quebrado... e causado a morte do parceiro. Eu me senti doente ao ver que conseguia adivinhar o pensamento daquele demônio.

Mas Duo não caiu na armadilha; seu corpo estremeceu como se ele próprio tivesse levado aquele tiro, mas não houve um som... nem mesmo um abençoado som. Este último... fracasso levou Bellows para além de todos os limites. Seus olhos perderam todo o rastro de sanidade, o rosto contorceu-se em uma máscara sádica, uma simples paródia de algo ainda humano. Ele ia... Ele ia matar Duo; eu podia sentir isto no ar como uma corrente elétrica. Eu senti meus próprios músculos tensionando e enrijecendo, sabia que eu não agüentaria mais continuar sentado aqui e assistir mais daquela atrocidade. Não conseguiria salvá-lo; eles descarregariam os pentes de suas armas em mim antes que eu pudesse cruzar a maldita cela... mas àquela altura, eu não me importava mais. Preferia morrer com Duo do que sobreviver alguns dias sem ele, sabendo que eu havia permanecido sentado e simplesmente assistido, sem fazer nada. Tinha consciência que ele me amaldiçoaria, quando nos encontrássemos... Mas eu não me importava.

— Bellows! Sentido! — uma nova voz ordenou, de súbito. — _O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_

A cena inteira congelou, e todos nós fazíamos um ótimo quadro, tenho certeza. O General, segurando e apontando uma arma com cano fumegante à cabeça de Winner. Winner, olhos firmemente fechados e tremendo a olhos vistos. Duo largado no chão, seu corpo inteiro ainda se contraindo violentamente. O assecla de Bellows parado, imóvel em pé acima dele, a arma de choque oscilando em seus dedos e um olhar de culpado no rosto como uma criança pega com a mão dentro do jarro de biscoitos. Os dois guardas à porta, parecendo plenamente agradecidos e tentando desesperadamente se esconder. E eu... tenho certeza de que eu parecia tão insano quanto todos eles. Aparentemente algemado e preso à parede com correntes, mas retorcido para frente, preparando-me para pular e trucidar o demônio com todas as forças que tinha.

Só podia ser o famoso Stark. O nêmesis de Bellows e o espinho de seu sapato. Eu poderia ter beijado o homem. Poderia ter gritado de alegria. Era difícil lembrar que o Comandante era nosso inimigo, também. Ele estava muito mais para o cavaleiro no cavalo branco, naquele momento. O desgosto pelo o que via a sua frente era visível em seu rosto.

— Ponha sua arma no coldre, General! — Stark gritou a ordem para um Bellows que permanecia onde estava, de pé, e eu me vi com medo de respirar, enquanto esperava para ver se ele acataria o comando.

Stark apenas agiu como se soubesse que Bellows o obedeceria de imediato e voltou a atenção ao soldado que vinha fazendo o... interrogatório.

— Bross! Você está a ferros! — ele latiu. — Apresente-se imediatamente à sua Unidade e eu espero vê-lo em meu escritório às sete horas da manhã!

O soldado, Bross, visivelmente humilhado, murmurou um 'sim, senhor', e dirigiu-se à porta. O Comandante fez um gesto autoritário para Bellows e eu enfim me lembrei de respirar quando ele finalmente entregou sua arma.

Stark dispensou-o com um olhar gélido, dizendo apenas 'Fora!' e o nosso bom General abandonou a cela.

Os dois guardas restantes relaxaram visivelmente assim que ele desapareceu, tanto de suas vistas quanto do alcance de suas vozes.

— Bom trabalho, Pierce — elogiou Stark, quando não havia dúvida de que os outros dois estavam longe o suficiente. — Isto deve ser o suficiente para apresentarmos acusações formais ao Tribunal.

— Sim, Senhor! — Pierce disse com submissão, um toque de satisfação tingindo sua voz.

O Comandante aproximou-se mais de Duo e ali ficou de pé, olhando para baixo durante um minuto, suspirando irritado e sacudindo a cabeça. Um pouco do meu sentimento pelo 'cavaleiro branco' desfez-se ali.

— Levem-no para a enfermaria e façam com que seja tratado — ordenou bruscamente, sua mente já se fixando na próxima fase do seu caso contra Bellows. — Certifiquem-se de que todos os ferimentos sejam documentados.

Eu estava fervendo de fúria, mas só pude voltar a sentar-me, silencioso, para disfarçar minhas algemas destrancadas e assistir, impotente, enquanto levavam Duo embora pela terceira vez.

Eu olhei para Winner e o achei balançando suavemente para frente e para trás, os olhos azuis esverdeados fitando de forma fixa um ponto à sua frente, mas não enxergando nada, na verdade.

— Winner? — chamei-o em voz baixa e não adquiri resposta. Eu estava com medo de arriscar, de retirar as algemas naquele momento. Havia a possibilidade de eles voltarem a qualquer instante. Nós ainda teríamos uma chance, ínfima, se devolvessem Duo à cela. Se ele ainda estivesse em condições de usar as mãos, poderia tentar livrá-lo da segunda algema. Ainda possuíamos uma chance de fugir, principalmente agora que Bellows não estaria à nossa espreita. Poderíamos ter realmente mais de uma hora para poder nos tirar daqui. Olhei atentamente para a porta, querendo descobrir algo sobre a fechadura, querendo saber se Duo poderia abri-la também, se tivesse tempo.

— Quatre? — chamei-o outra vez, mas os olhos dele pareciam simplesmente estar fixos no chão à sua frente, o exato lugar onde Duo tinha permanecido.

— Pelos deuses... _reporte-se_! — dei-lhe a ordem e finalmente fui recompensado finalmente com um movimento de seus olhos em minha direção.

— Aquele animal está morto — ele jurou, em uma voz que enviou calafrios por minha espinha. — Eu cuidarei disto.

Não pude contar uma gargalhada sombria.

— Fique na fila — eu lhe falei e o olhar dele enfim reconheceu e focalizou-se no meu. Ele me deu um aceno, assentindo.

.

* * *

 **Continua...**

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Dark Silences (Sunhawk)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Cap. 01 postado)**

The Thirty Kisses (Celina Fairy)

Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04)

The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap. Único)

Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04)

Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06)

Overthougth (Blue Soaring – Cap. Único)

Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19)

Gold Child (Sunhawk – Cap. 01)

Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Realizations (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	3. Dark Silences - Cap 02

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **DARK SILENCES,**_ **por Sunhawk – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Sunhawk.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** o principal será o trio 1+2+5... Vai ser minha primeira vez com eles; por favor, sejam gentis e generosas ^~ O 3+4 será o casal secundário.

 **Avisos:** angústia, violência, doçura, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Retratações:** _sonhei_ que era dona deles... Alguém se importa?

 **Nota da Autora:** agradecimentos à Christy por ter sido a Beta e a Aya, pelos comentários. Obrigada, meninas!

.

* * *

 **DARK SILENCES**

 _ **Silêncios Sombrios**_

 **Por Sunhawk**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 02**

* * *

.

Esperar não foi tão ruim desta vez, sabendo que ele não estava sendo torturado lá fora. Sabendo que, de algum modo, alguém o estava ajudando. Mas ainda me sentia como se fosse explodir de tamanha frustração. Eu nunca me vira antes em uma posição onde tivera que abrir mão do controle e confiar completamente em outra pessoa para me tirar de uma situação ruim. Consolei-me em formular planos para assim que Duo nos livrasse das algemas. Aí seria minha vez; minha e de Winner. Duo não estaria em condições de lidar com o que aconteceria a seguir. Nos libertarmos das algemas seria apenas o primeiro passo; ainda teríamos que escapar da cela e fugir daquela maldita base sem sermos pegos. Tudo precisaria ser feito com cautela. Força bruta não nos levaria a lugar algum, seríamos excedidos em número de cem contra um se a base fosse colocada em alerta e as tropas, mobilizadas. Não me permiti sequer pensar na possibilidade de Duo não conseguir terminar a parte dele.

Peguei-me pensando em quanto tempo levaria para desenvolver uma úlcera, envolvido numa situação dessas.

Dei um basta em meus pensamentos e olhei novamente para nosso parceiro.

— Você precisa se focar, Winner — alertei-o rispidamente. — Quando a chance aparecer vou ter que ajudar Duo. Eu vou precisar de você.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho, quase chocado.

— Você acha... não, _acredita mesmo_ que Duo ainda vai poder nos ajudar?

— Não tenho dúvida alguma — disse-lhe em tom firme. — Se ele estiver minimamente consciente... fará tudo o que precisar ser feito.

Ele me encarou de forma fixa e não falou durante certo tempo.

— Você tem muita fé — disse, ainda em dúvida.

Eu me irritei.

— **Como** você pode ter testemunhado o que vimos e _não ter fé_ nele?

Ele parou de balançar e olhou para mim com mais intensidade. Seus olhos parecendo medir a distância e me avaliar de onde eu estava. Fez com que eu me sentisse fortemente incomodado.

— Ele é o meu melhor amigo, sabia? — comentou do nada e tudo que pude fazer foi piscar, pasmo. Sobre o que ele estava falando?

— Tenho ciência de que vocês dois são... próximos — eu disse cuidadosamente, sem saber aonde ele queria chegar e não gostando em absoluto do olhar clínico que recebia. Ele não falou mais por um bom tempo; cheguei a pensar que a conversa tinha terminado.

— Ele... já perdeu muito na vida — ele disse baixinho, os olhos nunca abandonando os meus. — Não o magoe. _Não ouse_ magoá-lo.

— _Jamais!_ — Prometi antes mesmo de pensar. Um calor inesperado enrusbeceu meu rosto de imediato e fiquei irritado. Mas que diabos era aquilo? Uma expressão esquisitamente satisfeita tomou conta do rosto dele. Eu me ruborizei ainda mais. — Isso não vai ter validade alguma se não vivermos para fugir daqui — rosnei. — Agora cuide de sua vida, porcaria!

Ele se calou então, e voltamos a esperar. Pareceu uma eternidade, mas provavelmente devem ter se passado pouco mais de duas horas. Eu estava tão encimesmado em meus pensamentos, que não os ouvi se aproximando. Faltei dar um pulo, nervoso, quando a porta de nossa cela balançou, abrindo-se e vi entrarem, em silêncio, os dois guardas que haviam levado Duo mais cedo. Surpreendi-me ao vê-los tirarem-no de uma maca e colocarem-no cuidadosamente no chão antes de se retirarem e fecharem a porta atrás deles.

Mais uma vez contei vagarosamente até vinte, antes de me permitir ir ao seu encontro.

O cabelo dele estava solto; essa foi a primeira coisa que eu notei – não me pergunte por que – e suas roupas encontravam-se amarrotadas e torcidas como se não tivesse sido ele quem as vestira. A camisa sequer fora abotoada e notei que as costelas estavam firmemente enfaixadas. Gentilmente afastei alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto e o chamei.

— Duo? Vamos... acorde... Duo, pode me ouvir? — Eu conferi o estado das mãos dele e encontrei-as sem sinais óbvios de ferimentos; com cuidado, tomei uma delas nas minhas e a pressionei de leve. Um ou dois instantes depois recebi uma resposta tênue. — Isso... isso mesmo... eu sei que você está aí. — Olhos violetas abriram-se, piscaram e buscaram os meus e eu senti um calafrio de medo; pude ver sinais de drogas em seu olhar febril. Mas sorri calorosamente para ele, ordenando-me para resolver isso mais tarde, deixando meus dedos afastarem mechas úmidas de cabelo em sua testa. — Acorde, meu Destemido — eu o provoquei e ganhei um olhar vesgo e um fantasma do seu sorriso convencido.

— Sabe dizer o que eles encontraram? — Eu lhe perguntei, deixando meus olhos vagarem por seu corpo. — O que eles fizeram? Quão ferido você está? — Eu conseguia discernir contusões e hematomas escuros por todo lado, onde quer que as roupas não cobrissem e a onda de raiva gelada começou a crescer em mim novamente.

Meus olhos terminaram a varredura e voltaram ao rosto dele, apenas para vê-lo se contorcendo numa careta esquisita. De início imaginei que estivesse lutando contra a dor, entretanto vi quando ele separou os lábios e então percebi que estava tentando responder minhas perguntas. Estava tentando falar e ao mesmo tempo lutando para não fazê-lo. A necessidade desesperada, impossível, de se manter em silêncio absoluto... tinha deixado _sequelas_. Seu lado racional não conseguia convencer seu subconsciente de que ele já podia falar, fazer sons.

— Shh... Não importa — eu o assegurei de imediato, odiando ver aquela expressão em seu rosto. — Descubro sozinho. — sorri mais uma vez, tentando acalmá-lo e foquei primeiro nas coisas óbvias. — Costelas... quebradas? — perguntei e ele assentiu com a cabeça, a expressão aflita diminuindo. — Fizeram uma cirurgia para reposicioná-las no lugar? — Outro assentimento e eu xinguei um palavrão. — Essa cirurgia foi rápida demais! Eles... te doparam? — Ele hesitou e eu tive medo de ter mostrado uma expressão horrorizada no meu rosto, porque ele rapidamente estendeu uma mão para tocar meu braço e então gesticulou para o que devia ser o local da incisão por baixo de todas as bandagens, fazendo uma varredura vaga com a mão ao redor. — Anéstesico local? — adivinhei e ele acenou vigorosamente com a cabeça. Não contive o sincero suspiro de alívio.

— O que está acontecendo? — Winner finalmente perguntou, exasperado e eu lhe lancei um olhar rápido.

— Ainda estou tentando avaliar o estado dele. Ele parece ter sido... sedado de leve.

Houve um palavrão em voz baixa vindo de Winner e acho que conseguia entender sua agitação. _Ele_ ainda se encontrava preso à parede como uma gazela em uma armadilha.

Voltei-me a Duo para dar de cara com ele olhando para mim com os olhos semicerrados. Eu quis ser capaz de continuar sentado e lhe oferecer descanso, deixá-lo dormir, mas sabia que não podíamos.

— E suas pernas? — questionei, lembrando de como ele estivera protegendo a direita antes. — Alguma delas quebrada? — Ele franziu o cenho durante um segundo, mostrando-se em busca de uma resposta, antes de erguer uma mão e movê-la ligeiramente de um lado para outro num gesto de 'talvez'. — Fraturada então? — adivinhei e adquiri um consentimento cansado. Maldição. Eu sentia o peso do passar do tempo em meus ombros e tive que lhe perguntar. — Se eu o colocar perto de Quatre, acha que pode abrir a última algema?

Ele me deu uma tentativa um pouco pálida de um sorriso e eu bufei a ele.

— Vamos lá então — murmurei, enquanto me inclinava para erguê-lo em meus braços, mas os dedos dele tocaram minha mão e eu parei por um momento. Observei seu rosto se contorcer novamente enquanto ele lutou contra as próprias defesas mentais para forçar palavras por entre seus lábios. Eu o vi engolir convulsivamente e fechar os olhos bem apertados e me inclinei mais para perto dele, para não perder qualquer que fosse a mensagem que ele estava sofrendo tanto para dizer. Quando ela enfim veio, foi meramente sussurrada, quase não houve som real.

— _Você não me abandonou_.

Meu coração pareceu que ia explodir em meu peito e eu não pude me impedir de passar meus braços ao redor dos ombros dele. Durante o mero espaço de um punhado de segundos, ele se permitiu pressionar o rosto em meu ombro.

— Claro que não — eu sussurrei roucamente, mas ele começou a ficar pesado contra meu braço. — Vamos — precisei lhe falar, sentindo-me um filho da puta por agir assim, mas sabendo que tínhamos que recomeçar ou tudo poderia se por a perder.

Ele assentiu e me deixou erguê-lo do chão. Winner pareceu extremamente aliviado ao nos ver finalmente indo em sua direção. Eu tive que tomar muito cuidado quando eu ajoelhei ao lado dele, para não me enroscar no manto de cabelo solto de Duo.

— Oh Duo, eu estava tão preocupado — Quatre lhe falou baixinho quando a cabeça dele descansou em seu colo. — Como você está?

Duo só estendeu uma mão, fazendo o universal gesto de 'me dê'. Obediente, Winner tirou o pino de metal de seu esconderijo, porém me deu um olhar interrogativo.

— Não... o force a falar, Quatre — avisei-o em voz baixa, esperando não precisar explicar mais. Winner ficou branco como cera durante um segundo, antes que eu visse a compreensão toldar-lhe os olhos. Então ele baixou o olhar para Duo, que trabalhava o melhor que podia no fecho da algema, como se fosse começar a chorar.

— Oh Duo... — conseguiu dizer. Ganhou um olhar fuzilante por causa de sua reação e logo depois o mesmo olhar virou em minha direção. Duo capturou minha atenção e deliberadamente moveu a cabeça dele na direção do meu lugar na parede distante do outro lado da cela.

Eu precisava voltar para lá; definitivamente não deveria ser surpreendido livre das algemas de forma alguma. Ainda olhei para ele durante um segundo, tentando me assegurar que o deixava tão confortável quanto possível até que pudesse tirá-lo deste inferno. Afastei uma mecha errante de seu cabelo para trás e num impulso súbito, sabendo como _eu_ me sentiria com meu cabelo solto na frente de estranhos, passei minhas mãos ao redor dos seus longos fios, juntando-os como pude. Hesitei, procurando algo com que prendê-los. Não encontrando nada, puxei o elástico que prendia o meu próprio cabelo e o prendi num longo rabo de cavalo.

À despeito das dores, ele se torceu para olhar para mim com uma expressão tão agradecida que me senti como se tivéssemos trocado juras eternas de amor. De uma forma muito estranha, eu me senti... aquecido.

— Volte a trabalhar, Destemido — o repreendi e voltei para meu lugar solitário na parede distante.

Eu podia ver como o trabalho estava progredindo pelo nível de ansiedade no rosto de Winner. Duo estava lutando, obviamente, fosse contra as drogas em seu organismo, os efeitos residuais da arma de choque em seu sistema nervoso ou simplesmente o esgotamento. Não importava qual deles, imagino. Eu ia começar a falar que precisaríamos mudar nossos planos anteriores, descontando uma participação ativa de Duo neles, quando ouvi um som à porta. Eu vi Winner enrijecer e agarrar o pino de metal da mão de Duo. Vi Duo baixar as mãos em sinal da mais absoluta derrota. A porta abriu e inferno, era Bellows novamente. Com uma disposição que só poderia ser descrita como homicida... e sozinho. Não existia chance alguma de que aquilo fosse uma coisa boa.

Me vi preso entre a exaltação e... uma fúria sem medida. Por um lado, eu _não queria_ aquele maldito filho de um demônio perto de Duo. Mas por outro... ele tinha ousado voltar aonde estávamos por sua própria conta e risco; ele podia ter nos dado a outra metade de nossa fuga em uma bandeja de prata. _Se_ conseguissimos dominá-lo, claro.

Winner disse algo bem baixo para Duo, seus olhos aquamarines nunca deixando o General. Eu vi Bellows avançar em direção aos dois. Vi uma de suas mãos entrar num bolso e sair com aquela maldita máquina de choque. Vi Duo registrar as palavras de Winner avisando-o que era Bellows e ele rolar se afastando, tentando ficar entre o árabe e seu atacante.

Deslizei um dos meus pulsos de uma primeira algema, silencioso como um fantasma, enquanto Bellows focava sua atenção em Duo. Em minha cabeça, eu me xingava enlouquecido por ter que me mover de forma tão cautelosa... Mas tinha que ter certeza de que Bellows não perceberia que eu estava livre até estar com minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Ele já atingira Duo com a arma três vezes enquanto eu estava deslizando meu outro punho da segunda algema. Não se ouvia som algum vindo de Duo, apenas os gritos roucos de Winner e a gargalhada escarnecedora do lunático. Duo tentou chutar o filho da puta, desesperado para afastá-lo, porém só conseguiu dar a Bellows uma abertura para que este atingisse a arma de choque em sua virilha. Eu realmente acreditei que Duo fatalmente gritaria desta vez, o corpo dele convulsionando acima do chão, cada músculo se salientando. Mas não houve um som. Nem um gemido, maldição. Apenas o som dos xingamentos e palavrões de Bellows encobriram o som de meus passos quando eu finalmente o ataquei, derrubando aquele bastardo com tudo.

Não havia nada naquele homem que exigisse clemência ou piedade de mim. E tudo sobre ele exigia precaução extrema. Eu o ataquei pelo seu lado cego, no último minuto girei e atingi seu joelho com toda força dos meus pés. Me regojizei ao ouvir o estalo dos ossos. Mais satisfeito ainda me senti ao ouvir aquele demônio gritar e chorar como um bebê. Ele desabou com tudo no chão, e de imediato levantei para arrancar-lhe a arma de choque e jogá-la fora do seu alcance. Duo estava completamente incapacitado, e Winner ainda se encontrava preso. Eu precisava sair da cela para encontrar as malditas chaves... armas, qualquer coisa, mas não podia deixar Bellows aonde ele pudesse nos denunciar. Não doeria em mim calá-lo. Golpeei-o violentamente em um ponto de pressão em sua nuca e ele desmaiou, e mais importante que tudo... calou-se.

Eu o esqueci na próxima batida do coração, correndo para a forma de Duo, que estremecia, enrolada no chão em uma posição fetal. Ajoelhei ao lado dele e o segurei pelos ombros, querendo fazê-lo se desenrolar, precisando avaliar a condição dele. Mas ele me empurrou e, com uma mão que tremia sem controle, apontou para a porta, indicando 'chave'. Não precisei de mais incentivo algum para fazer o que eu _sabia_ que deveria estar fazendo, antes de qualquer coisa.

A área da estação de guarda estava, obviamente, vazia ou nós já teríamos tido companhia rapidinho. Só pude imaginar que Bellows havia subornado, ou convencido homens leais a ele a fazerem uma 'cortina de fumaça' enquanto fazia sua visitinha a nós, na cela. Corri para a única escrivaninha no local e revirei as gavetas. Duas estavam trancadas, mas não levei muito tempo para arrebentá-las, abrindo-as. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar nossos próprios artigos pessoais, que tinham sido tirados de nós ao sermos capturados, na primeira. Nossas três armas e as duas facas de Duo. Recuperei-as com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. A segunda gaveta provou ser o esconderijo de um molho de chaves. Tomei-as na mão e voei de volta para a cela, na intenção firme de livrar Winner e darmos o fora de lá, os três.

Passei pela porta – e congelei na hora com a visão à minha frente. Bellows estava acordado... _mais_ que acordado: ele tinha as duas mãos na garganta de Duo e tentava estrangulá-lo. Mas foi a visão de Winner que me gelou o sangue. Ele conseguira se livrar da algema que Duo quebrara e de alguma maneira, alcançara a arma de choque. Ele a mantinha pressionada na tempora de Bellows... e não estava desligando o interruptor. O rosto dele... estava assustador, uma expressão insana que eu não via desde... seu surto com o Sistema Zero. Foi o agarrar frenético das mãos de Duo em volta do pescoço que quebrou minha paralisia. Corri para frente e dei fim ao aperto assassino de Bellows, golpeando fortemente seus antebraços, quebrando-os. Peguei Duo antes de ele cair no chão, erguendo-o em meus braços e dando as costas à visão de Winner fazendo justiça. O zumbido elétrico da arma continou, por uma eternidade. Meus braços formigavam com o contato de quando eu atingira Bellows. Imaginei Duo sofrendo muito mais que aquilo e não pude deixar de sussurrar para ele:

— Vai acabar logo. Aquele covarde desgraçado nunca mais porá as mãos em cima de você de novo. Nunca mais.

A arma de choque iria fritar o cérebro daquele porco se tivesse tempo suficiente... e Winner estava dando à máquina todo o tempo do mundo. Ele se manteve firme, segurando-a no lugar até que ouvi o corpo cair com tudo no chão, e permaneceu por mais um longo tempo ainda. Aguardei, esperando que ele parasse com aquilo por vontade própria, mas quando me voltei para encarar a cena, nosso parceiro... não parecia estar de fato ali.

— Winner — falei calmamente e tentei enfatizar o tom de comando. — Já chega. Desligue. _Agora_.

E ele a desligou, simples assim. Jogou a arma longe e olhou para mim com um olhar terrivelmente vazio.

— Certifique-se de que está mesmo morto — me disse, sem rodeios.

Depositei Duo com todo cuidado no chão, onde ele pudesse se apoiar de encontro à parede e fui conferir o pulso de Bellows. Ele não tinha nenhum, mas não era de espantar.

— Morto — confirmei.

— Tem certeza? — questionou Winner, a voz ainda sem o menor traço de emoção.

— Absoluta — eu lhe falei, observando-o com cautela.

— Tire isso de mim — comandou ele e adiantei-me para fazer isso. Vi seus olhos tomarem nota das pistolas que eu colocara no cós de minha calça e ele estendeu os braços para pegar duas, assim que libertei sua mão. Conferiu automaticamente os pentes de munição e, determinado, dirigiu-se à porta. —Traga Duo — ordenou sem meias palavras e eu me vi querendo saber quando tinha perdido o controle da situação. Mas o olhar em sua expressão gelada não admitia discussão.

Passei pisando em cima de Bellows sem dó; lamentava apenas pela ideia de não poder usá-lo como refém. Inclinei-me para Duo e ele fez um gesto pedindo o retorno de sua arma. Eu o deixei tê-la, certificando-me, antes, de que a trava de segurança estava ligada. Ele estava tremendo tanto que duvidei que ele conseguisse atingir qualquer que fosse o alvo para o qual estivesse apontando. Libertei seus pulsos das algemas o mais rápido que pude, tendo que resistir ao desejo de jogá-las pela cela. Depois, o mais suavemente que pude, o ergui em meus braços. Ele franziu o cenho para mim, sobressaltado, seus olhos parecendo se libertar da névoa criada pela dor, drogas e traumas e gesticulou pedindo para que eu o descesse.

— Deixe de besteira — rosnei para ele, seguindo Winner pela estação de guarda. — Você não está em condições de andar.

Ele balançou a cabeça teimosamente e gesticulou outra vez. Eu entendi desta vez e fuzilei-o com os olhos.

— Não vou soltar você. Assim sendo... cale essa boc... — Parei de falar sentindo o rosto pegar fogo. Os olhos dele brilharam, achando graça durante um segundo, mas ele se rendeu.

— Calem a boca, vocês dois — Winner sibilou.

Deslocamo-nos silenciosamente pelo único corredor que levava para fora da cela, com Winner na liderança. Questionei-me mentalmente para onde Bellows tinha mandado os guardas. Queria saber por quanto tempo ele os mandara ficar afastados dali. Apostava que fora por um espaço de tempo mais extendido; afinal ele agira como se tivesse toda intenção de matar Duo lentamente com aquele maldito dispositivo de choque. Os guardas se veriam em problemas por abandonar seus postos e por serem coniventes com um assassinato, sem fazer nada para impedi-lo. Dei-me conta que estava ficando furioso de novo, só de pensar no que aquele filho da puta e no que ele tinha feito a Duo. Foi apenas quando Duo se mexeu incomodamente contra meu tórax, que percebi que instintivamente eu havia pressionado mais meus braços ao seu redor. De imediato aliviei o aperto e sussurrei uma desculpa em seu ouvido. Ele tremeu e os braços dele ao redor de meu pescoço apertaram.

Chegamos a uma bifurcação e Winner sinalizou uma parada. Deitei Duo no chão enquanto Quatre veio se agachar perto de nós.

— Algum de vocês lembra da planta desta parte da base? — ele perguntou em meio tom de voz.

Eu memorizara todo o perímetro do prédio do escritório dos Oficiais, onde nossa suposta meta original ficava, assim como as áreas circunvizinhas. Eu tinha uma vaga noção de que o bloco da prisão ficava no lado oeste e só. Compartilhei a informação e obtive uma careta de Winner, indicação clara de que ele não sabia mais do que eu.

— Não sei como vamos sair daqui — rosnou ele, olhando ao redor como se fosse encontrar, nas paredes, sinais indicando a rota para nos tirar dali.

— Não vai demorar muito para os guardas voltarem — avisei-o. — Bellows com certeza conseguiu um certo tempo para ficar conosco... mas não deve ter sido tanto tempo assim.

Duo tocou minha mão para chamar minha atenção, e o vi lutando para falar de novo. Seus lábios tremiam e o rosto estava tão branco quanto giz, mas não conseguiu emitir palavra alguma. Ele parecia prestes a explodir uma veia, tal era sua frustração.

— Pare com isso — eu o repreendi, com calma. — Não insista em falar. Me mostre com suas mãos.

Ele deixou de lutar e olhou para mim com a mais confusa mistura de gratidão e humilhação que eu já vira nos olhos de alguém. Mas as mãos trêmulas começaram de imediato a se mover.

Ele apontou para o teto acima de nossas cabeças. Voltei meus olhos naquela direção e vi um duto de ventilação. Ele gesticulou abrindo os dedos das mãos de uma só vez, cruzando-os como um labirinto de linhas conectadas entre si e depois apontou para a própria cabeça. Ele parou por um segundo e aí fez outro gesto, como uma criança empurrando um carrinho de brinquedo.

— Isto é ridículo! — Winner xingou, exasperado. — Não temos tempo para ficar brincando de adivinhar! Puta merda, Duo... você precisa...

O rosto de Duo contorceu-se de forma horrível. Culpa e dor tomaram-no e cheguei a pensar que iriam devorá-lo por inteiro. Era como vê-lo preso por trás de uma parede de vidro, de onde som algum escapava.

— Deixe-o em paz! — rugi e consegui a primeira faísca de reação de Winner desde que ele matara Bellows. — Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Os dutos de ar levam deste prédio até o hangar, e ele sabe como nos fazer chegar lá. É óbvio que ele veio melhor preparado que nós dois para esta missão... Ele memorizou a maldita base inteira.

Winner olhou para Duo para confirmar e recebeu um pequeno e embaraçado sorriso como resposta.

— Não temos muita escolha — eu lhe disse e adquiri um rápido assentimento em retorno. Eu me agachei debaixo do duto e Winner subiu em minhas costas para tentar abrir o respiradouro. Bastou uma pressão equilibrada e constante e a tela soltou-se em suas mãos sem muita dificuldade. Ele desceu de minhas costas e voltamos nossa atenção para Duo.

— Como vamos...? — Winner começou a falar, mas Duo estendeu uma mão para mim, seu rosto transtimitindo uma firme resolução. Eu o ajudei a ficar de pé.

— Tem certeza de que consegue? — Eu lhe perguntei em voz baixa. — Podemos descobrir outro jeito.

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e gesticulou para que eu assumisse novamente a posição de 'tamborete'. Sacudi a cabeça e virei para Winner.

— Segure em mim, que te ajudo a subir — comandei e ele concordou. Ajudei um instável Duo a impulsionar-se para cima, segurando as pernas dele com o mínimo de força possível, enquanto ele puxava o corpo para entrar no duto escuro. Eu podia senti-lo tremer com o esforço. Mas ele conseguiu.

Eu lhe dei alguns segundos para se afastar da entrada e subi, seguindo-o. Winner vinha logo atrás, os cadarços de suas botas retirados e amarrados de forma a lhe permitir erguer a tela do duto até nossa posição. Só ousei respirar novamente depois que ela estava firmemente colocada e amarrada no lugar. Nos afastamos um pouco para longe da tela e esperamos enquanto Winner recolocava as botas. Então dei um tapinha no pé de Duo, avisando que estávamos prontos. Ele começou a rastejar.

Aquilo mais parecia uma viagem digna de pesadelo. Duo tinha esquecido, ou na verdade, não tivera como nos dizer, que o trecho a ser percorrido era de quilômetros, no mínimo. Ele conduzia nosso progresso identificando unicamente os cabos laterais através do tato, era terrivelmente escuro ali dentro – a não ser quando passávamos por uma tela de respiradouro, que deixava uma tênue quantidade de luz iluminar o duto. Após dez minutos, eu tinha certeza de que não conseguiria encontrar mais o nosso ponto de partida.

O progresso era lento, não só devido à necessidade de fazermos o máximo de silêncio dentro do duto, mas também pelos ferimentos de Duo. As pílulas de dor ou o que quer que eles tinham lhe dado na enfermaria, estava passando o efeito rápido – podia dizer, pela forma como ele se arrastava para frente, que ele estava envolto em um mar de dor. Aquilo me rasgava por dentro, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, merda, a não ser seguí-lo e dar um ocasional tapinha em seu pé quando ele permanecia parado por tempo demais.

Finalmente, a luz que apareceu no fim das dúzias e dúzias de túneis parecia ter nosso nome nela. Duo parou de rastejar a uns dois metros de distância da luz e tentou se virar para olhar para mim, atrás dele. Eu não podia deixa-lo sair daqueles dutos primeiro. Toquei-o suavemente, pressionando-o um pouco para o lado e comecei lentamente a avançar, deslizando meu corpo pelo dele. Era lugar muito apertado. Apertado demais, porra. Foi... embaraçoso. E... e... um monte de outras coisas.

Quando fiquei cara a cara com ele, pude ver seu rosto com o pouco da luz que vinha de nossa saída para a liberdade. Ele parecia prestes a desistir.

Eu me colei ainda mais nele e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

— Você vai conseguir, não vai?

Ele hesitou por um momento antes de assentir e esse segundo, essa hesitação me disse – mais do que sua aparência exausta – o quanto ele estava em seu limite.

─ Aguente só mais um pouco, Destemido ─ murmurei. ─ Chegamos longe demais para nos render.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho, olhos arregalados, mas apenas assentiu, de leve. Eu me apertei mais para terminar de passar por ele e fiquei em posição para ver através da tela de saída.

De alguma maneira, ele havia conseguido nos trazer direto para onde tinha dito que nos traria e eu agora podia ver claramente que estava olhando para uma garagem lotada de veículos para uso civil. Sacudi a cabeça, maravilhado; a base era enorme e aqueles dutos de respiração, um labirinto infernal. Não conseguia acreditar que ele memorizara tudo aquilo pela possibilidade remota de que poderia ser útil. Embora tenha que admitir, foi maravilhoso ele ter feito isso.

Permaneci imóvel como uma pedra procurando por sinais de movimento, mas o local parecia deserto. A garagem tinha janelas pequenas abertas para ventilação no alto das paredes e pude finalmente, discernir que era noite. O que vinha a calhar. Passei mais uns cinco minutos inteiros observando, antes de decidir que realmente não havia soldado algum rondando por ali. Adiantei-me um pouco a frente, envolvi meus dedos na grade da tela e empurrei. Precisei usar mais força do que na que usamos para entrar nos dutos, mas enfim, soltou-se. Rastejei mais para frente, coloquei-a de lado, olhando ao redor mais uma vez, antes de ousar deslizar para fora do duto e cair no chão. Ergui-me de imediato para ajudar Duo a descer, mas ele não apareceu. Esperei; seus ferimentos provavelmente tinham enrijecido seu corpo durante os minutos que ele havia ficado sem movimentos. Esperei; talvez Winner estivesse mudando de lugar com ele no duto para que nós dois estivéssemos no chão para ajuda-lo a descer.

Cansei de esperar. Pulei para a extremidade da abertura e me ergui. Duo tinha desmaiado e Winner estava tendo que empurrar o corpo inerte dele para frente. Maldição. Me puxei para cima de forma que entrei no duto até a cintura e enfiei os dedos na camisa de Duo, puxando-o para frente, ajudando os esforços de Winner. Quando enfim o tínhamos na saída, os braços inertos soltos oscilando no ar, Winner murmurou:

─ Vou fazer de tudo para ele não cair.

Um pequeno conforto.

Eu me retorci e caí no chão, sem deixar de dar outra olhada rápida ao redor. Então Winner começou a empurrar Duo pela abertura e precisei de toda minha concentração para continuar segurando-o a partir dos ombros e tentar não deixa-lo cair com tudo no chão quando seu corpo começou a deslizar para baixo. Eu temia o que estávamos fazendo a seus ferimentos, mas não podíamos fazer nada sobre isto agora. Dei uns passos para o lado e o estendi cuidadosamente no chão escondendo-o atrás de um caminhão, enquanto Winner descia dos dutos. Depois fiz a manobra de tamborete novamente para que Winner pudesse colocar a tela de volta ao lugar. Nos reagrupamos atrás de um caminhão com Duo.

─ E agora? ─ perguntei em voz alta.

Winner olhou ao redor da garagem, em dúvida.

─ Pensei em sabotarmos a maioria dos veículos, roubar um e fugir, mas...

─ Demora demais, não temos tempo ─ terminei por ele. ─ Não acredito que chegamos até aqui sem que tenham descoberto que fugimos.

Ele acenou, concordando, os olhos aquamarines ainda esquadrinhando a área.

─ Talvez... não tenham notificado ainda porque sabem muito bem o tipo de problemas que vão enfrentar quando a responsabilidade deles na nossa fuga for descoberta.

Parecia a fonte mais provável de nossa sorte. Dois ou três recrutas verdes, acostumados a ter alguém lhes ordenando o que fazer, descobrindo de repente que haviam cometido um erro enorme e perdendo tempo discutindo entre si como se safar. Seria engraçado, se nossas vidas não estivessem dependendo do tempo em que eles continuassem decidindo a melhor forma de salvar seus traseiros.

─ Temos que avançar ─ ele disse de repente. ─ Nossa sorte vai acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde. ─ E ele já estava de pé e se movendo. Uma vez que eu não tinha um plano, tomei Duo nos braços e o segui.

Ele me conduziu pela garagem de uma forma não linear, mantendo-se às extremidades e ficando atrás de veículos. Seu primeiro alvo mostrou-se ser uma pilha de macacões sujos, onde ele roubou dois. Sua próxima meta foi uma fila de carros entre todos os caminhões e jipes militares. Eu me encontrava parado silenciosamente nas sombras, embalando o corpo desmaiado de Duo em meus braços, aguardando enquanto ele continuava sua caçada. Ele pareceu achar o que estava procurando e fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta de trás do veículo para que eu pudesse deitar Duo no banco traseiro.

─ Vista isto ─ ordenou ele de forma sucinta e me deu um dos macacões. Fedia a óleo e gasolina e as mangas eram bem maiores, mas as enrolei rapidamente e não ficou tão ruim. Winner levou um pouco mais de tempo, precisou dobrar também as pernas do macacão.

Vi então uma coisa que nunca imaginei ver um dia: Quatre Raberba Winner fazendo ligação direta em um carro.

Acho que pisquei, pasmo, e por um segundo ele me sorriu, sacana.

─ Duo me ensinou ─ ele comentou, impertinente, entretanto a dor toldou os olhos aquamarines. O sorriso desapareceu e o Winner tático estava de volta. Me enfiei no banco de trás do carro e acionei os cintos de segurança para dar um pouco de proteção a Duo, caso aquilo viesse a se transformar em uma perseguição e Winner assumiu posição no volante e cinicamente nos tirou da garagem. Ninguém nos viu.

Foi um trajeto relativamente curto até os portões de entrada – menos de um quilômetro dentro de uma base militar típica, com seus barracões Quonset provisórios e prédios austeros. Winner dirigiu como se estivesse turistando até entrar no campo de visão da portaria.

─ Está com as facas de Duo? ─ me perguntou de repente e quando grunhi uma afirmativa estendeu a mão. Eu as passei adiante.

─ O que está planejando? ─ rosnei.

─ Problemas no carro ─ me respondeu sem elaborar demais. ─ Assuma o volante quando eu mandar.

Então ele começou deliberadamente a deixar o acelerador engasgar, fazendo o carro dar pequenos trancos, apagou as luzes e deixou o motor morrer.

Ele saiu do carro, dando o showzinho de mecânico enfurecido. Bateu a porta do motorista com tudo e chutou o pneu dianteiro, xingando aos quatro ventos. Imagino que também tenha _aprendido o linguajar de baixo calão_ com Duo. Ele tinha deixado a janela abaixada, para que eu pudesse ouvir tudo. Permaneceu parado no meio da estrada durante um minuto, mãos nos quadris e rogando pragas em alto e bom som sobre oficiais insensíveis, carros estúpidos que deveriam ser jogados fora e mecânicos pobres e idiotas que eram convocados em suas horas de folga. Ele deu outro chute no pneu e então virou o corpo e começou a andar para a portaria. Eu puxei minha arma e cuidadosamente posicionei minha cabeça entre o apoio no assento do motorista e a porta lateral, onde poderia ver o que estava acontecendo.

Sacudindo os braços e reclamando sobre soldados do exército pobres, ele gritou para a cabine enquanto andava em direção a ela.

─ Ei...! Posso usar a droga do telefone para chamar o reboque? Não quero voltar a pé para a garagem!

O soldado na cabine saiu com um sorriso sentido, confirmando que havia apenas um lá dentro. Winner continuou caminhando em sua direção e eu prendi o fôlego à espera de que o inimigo agisse como se desconfiasse de algo. Meu parceiro continuou a reclamar, altercando sobre pessoas que se achavam acima dos outros, agitando os braços no ar ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava mais do soldado confiante. De repente, me veio a compreensão de que ele estava interpretando... Duo Maxwell. Os gestos, as palavras, os palavrões. Era como eu estivesse _vendo_ Duo. Refleti, enquanto via Winner seguir o soldado cabine a dentro, que iríamos dever esta fuga inteira, maldição, a Duo - de uma forma ou de outra. Relanceei um olhar para minha granada de mão inconsciente.

─ Você é surpreendente ─ murmurei ternamente.

Então Winner disparou de dentro da cabine, urgindo para que eu fosse adiante. Me ajeitei no assento do motorista e aproximei o carro da cancela, parando apenas por segundos suficientes para ele entrar no veículo. Precisei controlar os nervos como se fossem de aço para evitar de disparar com o maldito carro estrada afora. Eu continuei esperando os alarmes soarem. Continuei esperando que nossos inimigos abrissem fogo contra nós. A tensão entre minhas espáduas estava doendo horrivelmente enquanto dirigíamos a menos de cinquenta quilômetros para não chamar atenção.

Só voltei a respirar de novo quando já tínhamos trocado de carro mais duas vezes.

.

* * *

.

Dei voltas pela cidade nas proximidades até estarmos cem por cento seguros que não estávamos sendo seguidos; daí nos levei ao ponto de emergência seguro mais próximo e entrei em contato com a base rebelde. Dei os códigos que me transferiram diretamente para Mestre O e de imediato o alertei sobre a possibilidade de vazamento de informações em algum lugar no escalão superior da Aliança. Reportei sobre a missão arruinada e então precisei insistir a respeito de que eu tinha um ferido e que precisava de permissão urgente para me reunir com os outros pilotos. Eu tinha um pressentimento muito ruim de que as coisas não só iriam ficar muito feias quando Duo acordasse, mas que Winner estava na eminência de um surto – e eu o queria nas mãos de Barton antes que isso acontecesse. E Yuy era o melhor amigo de Duo; se havia alguém que poderia me ajudar a controlar aquela confusão, era ele. Quase gemi de alívio quando a permissão foi concedida e Mestre O me repassou uma série de coordenadas criptografadas. Eu poderia nos fazer chegar lá em uma hora.

Foi um trajeto muito... silencioso. Duo se mexeu apenas uma vez, o que aliviou enormemente minha consciência, mas continuou apagado. Agora que a missão estava de fato terminada e nós finalmente livres daquele maldito lugar, Winner parecia ter mergulhado em um silêncio tão profundo quanto o desmaio de Duo. Fiquei dando olhares de esguelha em sua direção durante o trajeto, mas ele permaneceu estoicamente sentado, esfregando as mãos uma na outra sem parar e encarando o para-brisas. Eu não poderia lidar com os dois e dirigir ao mesmo tempo... então, simplesmente continuei dirigindo.

Minhas suspeitas de que Mestre O deve ter contatado Dr. J, que em seguida deve ter alertado Yuy, foram confirmadas: os dois pilotos estavam esperando por mim quando entrei no terreno do esconderijo.

Yuy tinha o portão da propriedade aberto e pronto para o carro passar e Barton apareceu no meio do terreno, fazendo gestos, me guiando para aonde esconder o veículo.

Eu me sentia tão aliviado por finalmente ter alcançado ajuda, que não dava a mínima para o fato de ser pelos meus dois passageiros que ambos estavam esperando e que provavelmente não teriam dado a mínima se fosse _eu_ chegando fora de combate.

Parando finalmente o carro, dei um último olhar na direção de Winner e o vi ainda fitando sem enxergar o espaço a sua frente; de imediato saí do veículo e adiantando-me com rapidez até a traseira, fiz de meu corpo uma barreira para meus colegas, impedindo-os de se aproximarem mais e fui presenteado com dois pares de olhos me fuzilando.

Estendi os braços para os lados no gesto clássico de 'pare' e soltei:

─ A situação vai precisar de mais do que iodo e esparadrapos desta vez, cavalheiros.

.

Continua ^~

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Cap. 02 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap. Único)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único** **)**

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


	4. Dark Silences - Cap 03

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Sunhawk.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** o principal será o trio 1+2+5... Vai ser minha primeira vez com eles; por favor, sejam gentis e generosas ^~ O 3+4 será o casal secundário.

 **Avisos:** angústia, violência, doçura, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Retratações:** _sonhei_ que era dona deles... Alguém se importa?

 **Nota da Autora:** agradecimentos à Christy por ter sido a Beta e a Aya, pelos comentários. Obrigada, meninas!

.

* * *

 **DARK SILENCES**

 _ **Silêncios Sombrios**_

 **Por Sunhawk**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 03**

* * *

.

Minhas suspeitas de que Mestre O deve ter contatado Dr. J, que em seguida deve ter alertado Yuy, foram confirmadas: os dois pilotos estavam esperando por mim quando entrei no terreno do esconderijo.

Yuy tinha o portão da propriedade aberto e pronto para o carro passar e Barton estava no meio do terreno, fazendo gestos, me guiando para aonde esconder o veículo.

Eu me sentia tão aliviado por finalmente ter alcançado ajuda, que não dava a mínima para o fato de ser pelos meus dois passageiros que ambos estavam esperando e que provavelmente não teriam dado a mínima se fosse _eu_ chegando fora de combate.

Parando finalmente o carro, dei um último olhar na direção de Winner e o vi ainda fitando sem enxergar o espaço a sua frente; de imediato saí do veículo e adiantando-me com rapidez até a traseira, fiz de meu corpo uma barreira para meus colegas, impedindo-os de se aproximarem mais e fui presenteado com dois pares de olhos me fuzilando.

Estendi os braços para os lados no gesto clássico de 'pare' e soltei:

— A situação vai precisar de mais do que iodo e esparadrapos desta vez, cavalheiros.

— Onde está Duo? — Yuy me interrompeu, uma leve sugestão de pânico em sua voz, ainda que fosse negar até seu último suspiro.

— Apagado no banco de trás — eu o reassegurei e o vi relaxar visivelmente, apesar de seus olhos não se desviarem daquela direção. Não pela primeira vez, quis saber quando ele iria finalmente admitir a si mesmo que estava apaixonado. Ele poderia dar aulas de negação _para mim!_ Quase sorri para ele, um reflexo do meu próprio rosto todas as manhãs, mas pensei melhor.

— O que aconteceu? — Barton exigiu e havia um tom de advertência em sua voz.

Esfreguei as mãos em cima dos olhos, de repente cansado demais e tentei pensar por onde começar.

— A missão azedou... — pareceu ser um ótimo início e mergulhei no relato daquele pesadelo, reportando todas as situações, contando as partes importantes. As idas e vindas de Duo do inferno da tortura, Winner matando seu primeiro oponente num combate home-a-homem. O bloqueio mental imposto por Duo que o impedia de falar e Winner matando seu _segundo inimigo_ em outro combate mano-a-mano. Duo sendo operado por desconhecidos em uma base inimiga e Winner sem fazer nada mais que encarar o inseto morto no pára-brisa durante a última hora. E Chang Wufei próximo demais do seu limite de resistência.

— Enfim... — concluí. — Foram dois dias de lascar.

Barton decidiu que já tinha ouvido o bastante e começou a caminhar ao redor do carro em direção a Winner.

— É melhor deixá-los longe um do outro por um tempo — avisei-o, em voz alta. — Winner não reagiu bem ao fato de Duo não poder falar.

Ele assentiu de forma sucinta e eu suspirei; tinha a vaga sensação de que achava que eu havia lidado muito mal com a situação. Vi quando abriu a porta do lado do passageiro e se ajoelhou ao lado do namorado. Ele falou alguma coisa, mas não recebeu resposta. Estendeu as mãos para frente, envolvendo delicamente nelas mãos que vinham se esfregando uma na outra quase ininterruptamente desde a hora que tínhamos confirmado 'estarmos a salvo'. Eu levara quase dez quilômetros para entender que o loiro estava tentando se livrar do sangue inexistente.

Winner pareceu focalizar pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, e quando os olhos dele enfim registraram quem estava a sua frente, ele soltou uma exclamação e se jogou nos braços de Barton como um homem afogando-se se lança em direção a um salva-vidas. Eles começaram a murmurar suavemente um com o outro e eu me virei, sentindo-me vagamente como um voyeur, enquanto Trowa o tirava do carro e começava a levá-lo para a casa. Ótimo, aquela era uma responsabilidade a menos em minhas mãos.

Voltei-me para Yuy quando senti uma mão amparando um meu cotovelo direito. Ele estava me olhando de um jeito estranho.

— O que foi? — murmurei.

— Você estava… oscilando — ele me informou de um jeito sério e eu quase ri pensando que tínhamos muito em comum.

— É melhor _você_ trazer Duo, então... — admiti um tanto envergonhado e ele só assentiu. Adiantei-me para abrir a porta do banco de trás e ele entrou, começando a soltar o escudo provisório que eu fizera com os três cintos de segurança. — Tenha cuidado com as costelas dele e a perna direita... eu acho. — murmurei, dando-me conta que não fazia realmente ideia da extensão dos ferimentos de Duo. Yuy me olhou de forma brusca e não pude me impedir de fuzilá-lo com os olhos. Eu estava exausto e, entre a pressão dele e de Trowa, o controle sobre meu temperamento sangue quente estava começando a deslizar. — Nós tivemos sorte em sairmos vivos de lá! Se vocês dois acham que teriam feito um trabalho melhor...

— Não. — Yuy me cortou enquanto deslizava os braços suavemente por baixo do corpo machucado, espancado de Duo. — Eu não quis dizer... insinuar nada. — Ele saiu um tanto desajeitado de dentro do carro e parou para me olhar nos olhos durante alguns segundos. — Nós só ficamos... preocupados, depois que Dr. J me avisou.

Só pude assentir, exausto demais para lidar com um Heero Yuy esquisitamente cortês. Fechei a porta do veículo e entrei à frente dele na casa, abrindo portas para ele e a carga preciosa em seus braços. Depois das duas primeiras escolhas de direção óbvias, ele me orientou a ir para uma sala de estar e dali, a subir um lance de escadas.

— Acho que é melhor não o deixarmos sozinho — criei coragem para dizer quando estávamos no meio dos degraus, e quase pude sentir seus olhos perfurarem minha nuca.

— Quero mais detalhes — ele pressionou depois um momento e concordei, acenando com a cabeça.

— Só quero dar uma olhada melhor nele primeiro, Yuy — suspirei. — Nunca vi nada tão... brutal como o que fizeram com ele.

— Terceira porta — ele me avisou, tenso, e abri a porta.

Era um quarto grande, com duas camas. As coisas de Yuy estavam ao pé de uma delas, assim me dirigi à outra, esperando enquanto ele deitava nosso paciente nela. E ele o fez... cuidadoso, e novamente tive que abafar um sorriso. Eu me lembrava do sentimento de não querer deixar deixá-lo sair dos meus braços. Mesmo quando eu pensara que não aguentaria levar Duo um passo mais, o estranho desejo de mantê-lo entre eles, protegido, me consumia. Éramos mesmo uma dupla infernal, Yuy e eu, duas traças desajeitadas, voando ao redor das chamas de Duo.

Fui logo retirando as botas pesadas de Duo e erguendo o olhar, dei com Yuy o observando criteriosamente. Ele estava tendo uma primeira chance de ver seu real estado sob as luzes do quarto e ficando arrasado com o que via.

— Me ajude a tirar as roupas dele — dei-lhe o norte em voz baixa e ele se encarregou da tarefa.

— Deuses — deixei escapar quando nosso parceiro estava sem roupas e dei por mim com uma mão de Heero novamente em meu cotovelo.

— Sente — ele comandou, firme.

Sacudi a cabeça, metade em negação, metade tentando limpar a mente.

— Quero tirar as faixas... Ver o que fizeram com ele na cirurgia.

— Disso cuido eu — ele rebateu sem hesitação. — _Sente._

Obedeci, sentando com tudo no colchão, próximo à guarda da cama onde não atrapalharia Yuy. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para as contusões escuras que cobriam de horror a carne pálida. Duo não é uma pessoa de tonalidade morena, seu estilo de vida era mais ativo durante a noite e ele tem o hábito de usar camisas de mangas longas. O que só tornava o quadro ainda pior. De súbito me senti totalmente drenado de energia.

Yuy voltou à cama com o equipamento médico e curvando-se, começou cuidadosamente a cortar a gaze em volta das costelas de Duo.

— Ele me disse que fizeram uma cirurgia e colocaram as costelas no lugar — o informei enquanto ele trabalhava. — E que o avisaram que a perna direita estava fraturada.

Yuy olhou de imediato para mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Ele lhe disse? Mas você falou que...

Fiz um gesto vago no ar.

— Ele fez... sinais com as mãos.

— Ele não está mesmo conseguindo...? — Yuy começou, mostrando-se mais chocado com a ideia de um Duo Maxwell mudo do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Suspirei pesadamente e passei uma mão pelos cabelos.

— Não... Não consegue. Dói vê-lo tentar.

Ele anuiu, entretanto eu o peguei olhando para mim e percebi que estava me olhando de um jeito engraçado há algum tempo.

— O que foi? — murmurei.

— Nunca tinha visto você de cabelo solto antes — ele me respondeu e deixou a intenção da frase solta no ar. Uma pergunta, se eu não prestasse atenção; a declaração de um fato, se eu não quisesse responder.

— Nossos inimigos acabaram soltando o cabelo de Duo enquanto estavam com ele na enfermaria — respondi e por instinto, soube que eu me rosto estava ficando vermelho. — Me pareceu algo muito... íntimo dele para o filho da puta do Bellows ver. Então tirei o meu elástico e prendi o cabelo dele.

— Obrigado — ele disse, me pegando de surpresa. — Duo é mesmo... sensível a respeito do cabelo dele. — Ele me deu um olhar que dizia que também entendedia o quão _eu_ era sensível sobre o meu. Decididamente senti meu rosto arder e voltei meu olhar para a cicatriz à mostra na pele de Duo.

— Três costelas, me parece — comentei sem necessidade e observei enquanto Yuy sondava gentilmente ao redor da área.

— Um trabalho bastante decente — murmurou, quase para si mesmo. — Não foi um trabalho de açougueiros, pelo menos... Mas acho que passaram mais tempo trabalhando nelas do que pensando no tamanho da cicatriz. Realmente não havia necessidade de fazer uma incisão tão grande.

— Você acha que... que eles... — deixei escapar uma desconfiança súbita e o vi grunhir de imediato, entendendo. Ele pegou seu kit e voltou com um scanner de mão mínimo, passando-o a poucos centímetros em cima da cicatriz no tórax de Duo.

— Não. — ele me falou afinal, uma vez que eu não conseguia exergar a tela do aparelho. — Nenhum dispositivo… ele está limpo.

Deixei o ar escapar, aliviado, ao mesmo tempo em que me repreendia mentalmente por não ter pensado naquilo antes. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Teria sido o modo perfeito para plantar um dispositivo de localização! Eu tremi sem controle, só de imaginar em ter que abrir aquela incisão à procura de algum maldito equipamento de rastreamento.

Uma mão morna veio descansar em meu braço e eu ergui o olhar, assustado, mergulhando nos olhos azuis escuros de Yuy.

— Está tudo bem. — disse. — Você fez tudo certo. — E me deu um aperto reconfortante no braço.

Concordei com um aceno e quase lamentei quando afastou a mão. Os dedos de Yuy moveram-se traçando de leve mais de um dos lugares na perna esquerda de Duo onde a arma de choque tinha deixado uma rede de vasos sanguíneos quebrados por baixo da pele.

— O que causou estes? — ele perguntou franzindo o cenho, parecendo confuso. Estavam em todos os lugares.

Senti minha fúria crescendo dentro de mim novamente.

— Arma de choque. — rosnei e o vi se enfurecer da mesma forma que eu. Vi seus dedos se contraírem, fechando-se em punhos. Reconheci o súbito desejo de vingança.

— O desgraçado está morto — avisei. — Winner... o executou.

— Como? — quis saber e eu lhe disse. Mostrou-se chocado. — Quatre fez isso?

Acenei ligeiramente. Ele olhou novamente para mim; um olhar fixo ligeiramente avaliativo que me fez se sentir incomodado.

— Você está acabado — comentou e eu bufei ao eufemismo do século. — Não quer dormir um pouco?

Por um segundo, considerei em aceitar a oferta; o pensamento de quão maravilhoso seria me jogar no chão ou qualquer lugar em uma superfície plana e deixar todo aquele pesadelo sumir, desaparecer de minha mente por um tempo. Mas então ouvi de novo o sussurro da voz de Duo, as últimas palavras que ele tinha lutado para me dizer.

 _Você não me deixou._

— Eu... prefiro estar aqui quando ele acordar. — resmunguei para Yuy e soube que eu estava ficando vermelho outra vez. — Eu... prometi.

Esperava uma reação irritada por me intrometer em seu território não-declarado. Esperava que ele rosnasse como um lobo ao encontrar outro macho rondando seus limites. Fiquei surpreso quando recebi um sorriso suave e um aceno de compreensão.

Decidimos que não poderíamos envolver as costelas de Duo novamente até que ele acordasse, então tratamos de providenciar outras coisas para ele. Yuy foi pegar uma de suas bermudas de algodão dele e a vestimos nele, não querendo que acordasse e se visse nu. A bermuda ficou dançando, sua cintura uns bons cinco centímetros mais estreita que a de Yuy, mas fazer o quê? Yuy continuou o chekup em seu corpo o melhor que pôde. Procurou por sinais de inchaços anormais, fontes de calor na pele, verificou a temperatura dele no geral. Tudo isso feito, o cobrimos com o lençol e nos sentamos para esperar que acordasse.

Eu me vi querendo saber como Barton estava se saindo com Winner e senti um peso de culpa por simplesmente ter largado o outro piloto daquele jeito. Acho que Winner finalmente tinha encontrado aquele lugar dentro da gente onde às vezes trancamos nossa humanidade, quando você simplesmente tem que fazer o que é preciso. Acho que ele nunca precisara visitar esse lugar até então... a maioria das batalhas as quais participara, havia estado nos controles de um Gundam. Ele nunca tivera que olhar um inimigo nos olhos antes de matá-lo.

— Então... quando ele virou Duo? — Yuy perguntou, quebrando minha linha de raciocínio, sua voz com um estranho tom de diversão.

— O quê? — Perguntei, sem entender.

— Você sempre o chamou de _Maxwell_ — disse ele, seus lábios tentando não se abrir em um sorriso. — Você voltou desta missão agora chamando-o de _Duo_.

Pisquei para ele, pasmo. Não tinha prestado atenção, sinceramente. Fiquei vermelho de novo e isso me irritou. Analisei sua afirmativa e de fato não pude lembrar o momento exato, mas ele tinha razão; Maxwell não era apenas _Maxwell_ mais.

— Acho que ele me obedece mais quando eu o chamo de Duo — escapei pela tangente.

Yuy baixou o olhar, uma expressão de ternura no rosto e afastou uma mecha de cabelo de cima dos olhos de Duo.

— Ele enfeitiçou você também, não foi?

Eu o encarei, onde ele estava sentado ao lado da cama, mas ele não levantou os olhos de Duo para olhar para mim.

— O que você quer dizer? — murmurei e me senti ficando na defensiva.

Ele bufou.

— Acho que reconheço o olhar em _seus_ olhos por ver o mesmo nos _meus_. Sei como você se sente. — Ele deu um pequeno, quase implorante dar de ombros.

Eu o encarei, ouvindo o eco de meus próprios pensamentos.

— Você não está com raiva de mim — constato, mais uma declaração que uma pergunta, porque consigo ver a verdade em sua postura.

Ele tratou minha afirmação como se fosse uma pergunta.

— Por que deveria estar? Não mando em Duo... _não haveria_ de querer. Eu nunca disse a ele como me sinto... Não tenho mais direitos sobre ele do que você.

 _Aquela sim_ , era uma pergunta. Disfarçada em uma afirmativa. Ele estava inseguro sobre o que tinha acontecido entre Duo e eu nesta missão. Estava um pequeno nervoso que o território pudesse ter sido reivindicado. Sacudi minha cabeça quando vi o rumo que meus pensamentos estavam virando. _Território_. O que diabos era aquele jeito de pensar?

— Não... — eu o confortei. — Não tenho mais direito que você também.

Eu posso ter imaginado o ligeiro alívio da tensão nos ombros dele.

Houve um súbito aperto em meu estômago, uma onda incontrolável de emoção, o lobo em meus pensamentos me dizendo que era aquilo o que eu queria. Que eu queria Duo, em meu coração, em minha vida, nos meus malditos braços. Heero estava me forçando, talvez sem querer, a olhar no espelho dos olhos dele. Eu podia ver, tão claro como se a palavra estivesse escrita, que _Heero Yuy era apaixonado por Duo Maxwell_. E que se a lógica fosse seguida, se eu admitisse que enxergava em mim todos os sinais que eu via nele... então a conclusão inevitável era que _Chang Wufei também estava apaixonado por Duo Maxwell_. Inferno! Quando aquilo tinha acontecido? Quando uma simples atração havia se transformado em algo a mais? Mas estava lá, tão claro quanto dia, bem na minha frente – agora que eu me permitia pensar nisso. Todo instinto primitivo que eu possuía queria que eu rosnasse e afugentasse aquele rival para longe daquele que eu de repente percebia querer tanto quanto respirar. Eu tremi. O corpo todo.

E dei com olhos azul prussianos tristes, compreensivos, em mim. Heero já tinha chegado a um acordo a respeito do que sentia. Não faço ideia de quando, mas ele já estivera naquele exato lugar onde eu me encontrava agora.

— Agora não é hora para esse tipo de coisa, droga — disparei, antes de ter mesmo uma chance de pensar direito.

— Não — ele concordou em voz baixa. — Não é.

Fui surpreendido por este Heero que se sentava frente a mim e roçava os dedos fortes e calosos tão suavemente quanto uma mãe nos cabelos úmidos de suor de Duo. Você não pode odiar uma pessoa se você puder entendê-la de verdade. Entender o que a motiva, entender o que ela quer. Naquele instante de epifania, eu _entendi_ Heero Yuy como também entendi a mim mesmo.

O lobo, confuso, afugentou-se. Meu coração, estranhamente, dividiu-se. Por mais que eu quisesse dizer que Duo era meu, meu coração, meu amor... eu não queria ver Heero magoado.

Dei novamente com os olhos dele em mim e fiquei um pouco chocado com a profunda capacidade dele de compreender como tudo aquilo me atingia. Eu realmente não conseguia entender antes como Duo tinha se dado tão bem com o rígido, estóico piloto do Wing Zero, mas talvez este fosse um lado de Heero que Duo estava mais familiarizado.

Suspirei quando percebi que ele tinha passado mais uma vez na minha frente.

— Você está começando a me fazer se sentir como uma tartaruga ─ resmunguei e o ouvi dar uma risadinha.

— Você só está exausto — ele me acalmou, a voz com aquele tom divertido outra vez.

— Obrigado por falar o óbvio — zombei. — Alguma outra coisa que ainda não sei?

— Não é sobre nós — ele sussurra, os olhos voltando a se fixar na forma adormecida de Duo. — É sobre o que _ele_ vai querer.

Era o próximo passo lógico, e eu quase ri, pensando no que Duo diria se ele me ouvisse pensando sobre 'amor' em termos de lógica. Mas eu não conhecia outro meio de expressar aquilo. Era... razoável. Fazia sentido. Eu amava Duo – um arrepio me percorreu novamente, quando me permiti pensar assim ─ então, a felicidade dele era mais importante que a minha. Era um sentimento estranho. Um sentimento _muito_ estranho. Eu olhei para Heero, inseguro com o quão importante era a felicidade dele para mim, na atual situação, mas, de alguma forma... sentindo que era.

 _Muuuuuuuito estranho._ As coisas não estavam saindo como eu imaginara. Não deveríamos estar pulando um no pescoço do outro? Não deveríamos estar com a cauda em riste, mostrando os dentes e rosnando? Eu quase ri com a imagem mental que se formou na minha cabeça.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, querendo saber da piada.

— Nada não, só pensando naquele besteirol todo de... machos alfas — dei uma risadinha, incapaz de impedir o sorriso ou o rubor em meu rosto.

Ele olhou diretamente para mim, arreganhou os dentes e soltou um:

─ Grrrr.

A risada que me escapou me pegou surpresa de tal forma, que eu a abafei de imediato, dando uma olhada culpada para Duo. Heero mostrava-se satisfeito consigo mesmo com o rosnado – e eu não consegui deixar de sacudir a cabeça. Heero Yuy tinha senso de humor? Quem diria?

Então Duo se mexeu e a conversa inteira foi esquecida.

Ele não se agitou tanto quanto se empurrou, querendo livrar-se dos lençóis. Então começou a se contorcer, lutando para se esquivar de socos imaginários. Lutando para ficar longe de uma ameaça que agora só vivia em sua mente. E meu medo era que ela fosse viver lá por muito tempo antes de sumir. Por um triz não levei um chute na cabeça, só sendo salvo pelos lençóis que rapidamente se emaranharam. Heero levou um golpe violento no ombro. A aparência agoniada de dor que toldava o rosto de Duo, o modo desesperado como o corpo dele lutava contra inimigos invisíveis... eram coisas horrorosas. Mas o aspecto de gelar o sangue era o absoluto silêncio. O silêncio total no qual ele lutava. Sua mandíbula estava fechada tão firmemente, que os músculos pareciam cordas por baixo da pele.

— Duo! — gritei, sendo o primeiro a me recuperar do ataque súbito. — Acorde! Está tudo bem; eu ainda estou aqui! Abra os olhos! Nós escapamos... Acorde, está tudo bem!

Heero me deixou abraçá-lo e tentar acalmá-lo, permanecendo mais afastado da cama, em silêncio, até que penetrei o pesadelo e Duo finalmente voltou à consciência.

Olhos violeta, arregalados, dispararam ao redor, procurando algo, e eu senti meu sangue acelerar com a percepção de que ele estava procurando por mim.

— Ei, eu estou aqui — lhe falei e o assisti acalmar-se quase de imediato ao som de minha voz. — Não deixei você. — disse com firmeza, sentindo-me estranho ao dizer aquilo na frente de Heero... Mas precisando reafirmar a ligação que tinha crescido entre nós, para trazê-lo dos lugares sombrios de sua mente.

Ele estava tremendo de corpo inteiro com a tensão; o corpo tenso como um feixe de aço, e eu segurei o olhar dele lentamente no meu, enquanto a realidade inundava vagarosamente seus sentidos.

— Nós conseguimos... escapamos. Você está a salvo, agora. Eu estou aqui... — hesitei, deixando meus olhos irem para a figura de Heero, fazendo-o lentamente dirigir o olhar na direção dele. — _Nós dois_ estamos aqui com você.

Ele registrou a presença de Heero pela primeira vez, e olhando de um lado para outro entre nós, pareceu finalmente começar a relaxar. Pude ver quando a dor o engoliu, quando o medo desapareceu. Rapidamente Heero tinha um braço apoiando-o por trás de suas costas, ajudando-me a deitá-lo na cama.

— Devagar. — Ele lhe disse com firmeza. — Você precisa descansar.

Os olhos de Duo estavam inundados de emoções que eu não conseguia discernir direito. Existia um oceano de dor, misturada com confusão e medo, frustração e esgotamento. E mais alguma coisa... uma espécie de necessidade sem resposta. Eu não fazia ideia do que fazer... do que oferecer a ele.

Tudo ficava muito complicado pela presença de Heero ao meu lado. Acho que, se Duo e eu estivéssemos sozinhos, eu teria aberto meus braços para ele e lhe permitido se abrigar neles até que estivesse dono de si. Mas eu não estava seguro de qual de nós dois tinha o direito de oferecer aquele conforto.

Heero parecia tão hesitante quanto eu, mãos pairando no ar, cenho franzido, quando de repente o vi trancar as emoções e entrar em 'modo de missão'.

— Vou pegar remédios para dor e bandagens para as costelas — nos informou secamente e saiu do quarto; em direção a algum banheiro no corredor.

Um pouco da estranha tensão diminuiu quando ele saiu e eu pude voltar minha atenção para Duo, sentando-me mais perto dele no colchão.

— E então, Destemido... — sorri para ele. — Melhor?

O fantasma de um dos seus sorrisos cruzou-lhe o rosto por um segundo, mas rapidamente enfraqueceu. Ele ergueu uma mão para fazer o gesto universal de 'tudo ok' mas eu a tomei nas minhas, acalmando o tremor incontrolável.

— Você está parecendo um saco de pancadas — sorri para ele. — Mas onde está doendo mais? O que eu... O que _nós_ podemos fazer para te ajudar?

Seus dedos pressionaram os meus e ele fez uma careta, a mão direita movendo-se para pairar em cima das costelas.

— Nós vamos enfaixá-las de novo assim que Heero voltar — eu o acalmei. — Vai te ajudar. Peço desculpas por ter tirado as outras bandagens, mas... eu quis verificar o que eles tinham feito.

Duo concordou, então o foco dos olhos dele me alertou de que Heero estava de volta. Ele veio e se postou de pé ao lado da cama, fazendo uma cara feia para Duo, antes de lhe dar os comprimidos. Duo o presenteou com um sorriso embaraçado e os aceitou sem reclamação; em geral, ele dava escândalo quando o assunto era tomar remédios.

Nós o ajudamos a se sentar e permanecer ereto no meio da cama, enquanto enfaixávamos seu tórax firmemente com gaze. As bandagens iriam ajudar; eu conhecia na prática a sensação horrorosa que costelas rachadas ou quebradas produziam, era como se seus intestinos fossem se derramar do seu próprio corpo.

Quando enfim terminamos, Duo desviou o olhar de nós dois, rubourizou-se e fez o gesto universal – joelhos juntos e mão próxima à virilha – que nos disse que precisava ir ao banheiro. Poderia ter sido algo desajeitado fazer uma mímica dessas sentado, mas ele é muito eloquente... mesmo estando temporariamente sem voz.

Heero e eu nos movemos ao mesmo tempo para erguê-lo e leva-lo para o banheiro. Eu parei. Heero parou. Duo ficou mais vermelho. Eu tive um estranho impulso de perguntar a Duo qual de nós ele preferia que o levasse, mas de súbito não quis saber a resposta. Aquilo estava ficando... esquisito demais.

Heero ergueu-se com um sorriso inesperado e olhou para mim, quase timidamente, através das mechas de cabelo que lhe caíam na testa.

— Ele precisa ir ao banheiro e comer. — Do nada, ele estendeu um punho fechado em minha direção e eu revirei os olhos, surpreso, mas topei a partida de pedra-papel-tesoura com ele.

— Ganhei. — ele sorriu astutamente para mim, quando a pedra dele quebrou minha tesoura. — Odeio cozinhar... Eu o levo ao banheiro, você prepara algo para ele comer.

Olhei para Duo e vi um sorrisinho mínimo em seu rosto, o embaraço já esquecido.

— Olha, Yuy — decidi brincar, provocando-o. — Nós o fizemos rir.

Heero sorriu enquanto se inclinava para deslizar os braços por baixo de Duo, erguendo-o com todo o cuidado da cama.

— Hn. Não deixe isso subir à cabeça, ele ri com qualquer coisa.

Eu os segui para fora do quarto, sentindo uma dor estranha ao observar Duo com um braço ao redor dos ombros de Heero. Eles dobraram à direita e eu tive que ir à esquerda, escada abaixo para a cozinha.

Precisei fazer uma busca pela cozinha, mas encontrei uma lata de sopa e também uma panela para esquentá-la. Ainda procurei na geladeira na intenção de fazer mais alguma coisa, mas lembrando de todos os golpes que Duo tinha levado, decidi permanecer apenas com a sopa por enquanto e ver como o estômago dele reagiria primeiro. Eu sempre poderia preparar outra coisa depois. Enquanto preparava a sopa, fiquei atento a qualquer som vindo do quarto de Barton e Winner, mas não ouvi nada.

Quando a sopa estava quente, enchi um copo de leite, coloquei o prato no meio de uma grande bandeja que encontrei, acrescentei algumas bolachas ao lado e voltei escada acima.

Hesitei ao entrar no quarto, ao ver Duo sentado em uma cadeira da escrivaninha, apoiando pesadamente contra as costas da cadeira, enquanto Heero trançava seu cabelo de uma forma quase reverente. Eu me senti como se os tivesse pego... fazendo algo íntimo. Permaneci ali, parado na porta do quarto, a bandeja com o jantar de Duo nas mãos e tentando de todos os jeitos não encará-los. Era... ridículo.

Heero pareceu sentir meu desconforto, embora Duo estivesse mais atento à necessidade de permanecer sentado para notar alguma coisa.

— Coloque a bandeja aí e me ajude a levá-lo para a cama — Heero chamou minha atenção, embrulhando meu elástico de cabelo no fim da trança. Senti uma onda de calor ao ver o gesto, virando-me mais do que depressa para me livrar da bandeja.

Trouxe os travesseiros da cama de Heero para acrescentá-los aos que já estavam na cama e cuidadosamente o colocamos em uma posição que lhe permitiria comer sem por muita tensão nas costelas dele.

Heero se afastou então, deliberadamente, se atarefando no outro lado do quarto, me permitindo se sentar ao lado de Duo com a sopa. Quase como se ele estivesse trocando de turno comigo... Ele escovara o cabelo de Duo; agora me permitia ajudá-lo a comer. Se não fosse pela situação de Duo, teria sido... engraçado. Jamais teria pensado como Heero sendo capaz deste nível de... consideração. O cavalheirismo, aparentemente, não estava morto. Um pouco confuso, talvez; mas não morto. Eu sempre tivera Heero na mais alta conta como um guerreiro, mas nunca pensara nele como um ser humano. Ele sempre fora muito distante e frio. Tão emotivo quanto um peixe. Nem de longe o tipo de pessoa que eu esperaria encontrar fazendo parceria com Duo Maxwell. Mas ao que parecia Duo fora mais astuto do que eu ao lhe dar crédito; havia muito mais no piloto 01 do que as aparências deixavam transparecer.

As mãos de Duo ainda estavam tremendo muito para que pudesse tomar a sopa sozinho, assim assumi a tarefa de alimentá-lo. O olhar de humilhação absoluta que transparecia em seu rosto era suficiente para quebrar meu coração.

— Pare com isso — o repreendi gentilmente. — Não há vergonha alguma nisso... nenhuma. Você merece toda ajuda que pudermos lhe dar. Mais do que merece.

Heero aproximou-se ao som da reprimenda e se sentou na cadeira próxima à cama. Ele deu a Duo um sorrisinho sacana.

— Ora, vamos... Não é tão ruim quanto o mês inteiro que Trowa passou tomando conta de mim. É carma, apenas; é a minha... _nossa_ vez de retribuir o favor.

Olhei por cima do prato de sopa para encontrá-lo olhando-me com cuidado. Reconheci novamente aquele sentimento estranho em meu âmago – idêntico ao que eu sentira ao decidir soltar meu próprio cabelo para poupar Duo da humilhação de ter o dele solto. Algo mais estava acontecendo entre nós. Pensei no que ele tinha acabado de dizer e senti o mesmo calor tomando conta do meu tórax; o 'nossa vez' parecera... peculiar.

— Isso mesmo — concordei. — Agora relaxe e nos deixe tomar conta de você.

Heero me deu um breve sorriso enigmático e eu senti meu rosto avermelhar mais uma vez, de repente não tão seguro assim com todos os 'subentendidos' daquela conversa. Duo olhava de um para o outro, confuso.

— Ele gosta de molhar as bolachas — Heero murmurou, com outros daqueles olhares ilegíveis, e então se levantou e voltou para o que quer que estivesse fazendo pelo quarto.

Pelo menos a conversa serviu para distrair Duo o suficiente para ele se esquecer de ficar envergonhado e tomar a sopa. Conseguiu tomar metade antes de fazer gestos indicando _'se tomar mais, vou vomitar'_ , e pus o prato de lado.

— Dormir? — perguntei, mediante a expressão de cansaço em seu rosto e ele só acenou com a cabeça. — Heero — chamei. — Me ajude aqui.

Heero veio e juntos reposicionamos os travesseiros, enquanto íamos deitando-o de novo.

— Tudo bem? — Heero perguntou em voz baixa e Duo assentiu novamente, piscando pálpebras pesadas. Então Heero riu suavemente, e movendo delicadamente a cabeça dele em minha direção, disse: — Diga ao Super Dragão aqui para ir dormir um pouco... Ele está nas últimas, mas não vai descansar enquanto você não der autorização.

Duo olhou para mim com olhos largos e chocados e eu me vi ficando vermelho outra vez. _Que diabos era aquele ruborizar maldito?_

— Eu... prometi — resmunguei, me sentindo um pouco idiota. Houve um flash de algo absolutamente bonito nos olhos de Duo, porém ele logo fechou a cara em reprimenda e colocando uma das mãos debaixo do rosto, fez o gesto clássico de dormir, enquanto com a outra apontou firmemente para mim.

Dei-lhe um sorriso enviesado e prestei continência, cínico.

— Sim, senhor!

Ganhei um sorriso bastante honesto dele, entretanto a sopa e as pílulas fizeram seu trabalho e de repente ficou difícil demais para ele manter os olhos abertos.

Ergui-me da cama com um suspiro, as longas horas dos dois dias de pesadelo pesando em cima de mim, e sem querer, deixei escapar um bocejo. Heero achou graça.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

— Onde fica meu quarto, espertinho?

Seu sorriso cínico aumentou ainda mais.

— Este esconderijo tem apenas dois quartos. _Este_ é o seu quarto.

— Este? — perguntei, pasmo por minha voz não ter saído fina.

— A menos que você queira dividir com Trowa e Quatre — ofereceu. — E vou avisando que lá só tem uma cama.

Ele estava achando meu embaraço... divertido, assim tentei logo acabar com aquilo.

— Posso emprestar um short para você — ele me avisou, prático. ─ Troque de roupa e vá para a cama; vou levar a louça para a cozinha e já volto.

Bem... como Duo adorava dizer, uma oferta daquelas, só sendo louco para recusar.

Troquei de roupa depressa e subi na cama de Heero, deslizando por baixo dos lençóis para ficar do lado da parede e deixar espaço suficiente para ele. Fiquei me perguntando sobre de que jeito deveria ficar... de costas? De frente? Nenhuma das posições me pareciam certas, e eu me mexi várias vezes de um lado para o outro antes decidir por ficar deitado de costas – uma posição um tanto incômoda. Heero voltou dentro de um espaço de tempo bem curto, e apagou as luzes de forma que apenas a luz do corredor por baixo da porta dava uma luminosidade fraca para o quarto. Eu o vi andar calmamente até o lado da cama e tirar a roupa, indiferente. Ele vestiu o segundo par de shorts que deixara nas costas de uma cadeira antes de sair, enquanto continuava a observá-lo, olhos arregalados e então deitou na cama bem perto de mim. O quarto permaneceu silencioso durante alguns minutos, enquanto eu encarava o teto e tentava entender por que meu sangue estava rugindo em meus ouvidos.

— Assim... — a voz dele soou calma e anasalada, depois de um tempo. — Quando eu virei Heero?

Quase enfartei. Agradeci a todos os meus antepassados pela escuridão que escondia a vermelhidão que tomou meu rosto e me voltei, determinado, para a parede.

— Boa noite, _Yuy_. — respondi.

Ele soltou uma risadinha que dizia o quanto estava achando graça na situação e respondeu.

— Boa noite... _Wufei_.

Se eu não estivesse tão exausto, a alfinetada poderia muito bem ter me mantido acordado, tal o impacto de sua constatação. De novo... eu não tinha notado, mas de alguma maneira, em minha cabeça, Yuy havia deixado de ser _Yuy_ e tinha se tornado Heero.

Mas eu estava exausto, e não demorei muito – apesar dos pensamentos caóticos girando em minha mente – para apagar. Mas os sonhos que estes pensamentos geraram foram provas de que meu sono fão foi tão... tranquilo.

.

* * *

.

— Você devia soltar seu cabelo mais vezes. — Heero sussurrou perto do meu ouvido. — Fica muito... sério com ele preso. Você tem uma beleza muito exótica. Não devia escondê-la.

Não pude responder, a respiração acelerada em minha garganta repentinamente apertada. Ele se ergueu às minhas costas, olhando para baixo com aqueles olhos azuis prussianos, escuros com paixão. Minha mão estendeu-se para tocar a extensão daquele tórax musculoso... quase uma estátua esculpida, mas quente... tão quente.

Ele baixou até seus lábios encostarem em meu ouvido.

— Eu poderia aprender a amar você também — ele sussurrou, a respiração morna roçando minha bochecha. Eu tremi convulsivamente e virei minha cabeça para buscar os lábios dele. Eu queria beijá-lo... de uma forma súbita; queria que _ele me_ beijasse. Queria aquele beijo como não queria algo há muito tempo. Mas quando abri os olhos para mergulhar nos dele, seus olhos já não tinham a mesma tonalidade de azul. E era _Duo_ quem se apoiava por cima do meu corpo, sussurrando: — Me toque, Fei... Por que você nunca toca em mim?

Heero pulou para fora da cama numa explosão de movimento que me arrancou do maldito sonho. De imediato sentei-me no colchão e olhei atordoado para ele, o coração martelando em meu peito, a mente demorando para entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Alguns segundos depois foi que percebi que Heero estava acalmando Duo da agonia de um pesadelo.

Ouvi Heero chamar seu nome baixinho várias vezes, até que o som de atrito nos lençóis diminuiu e então ele pôde envolver Duo em um abraço suave. Conseguia ver a tremedeira descontrolada de Duo pelo brilho da lua no quarto. Eu me levantei e andei até a cama, me sentando ao lado deles no colchão. Duo estava agarrando Heero com todas as forças que tinha, o corpo em uma forma próxima à posição fetal, metade no colchão, metade no colo de Heero, tremendo como um cordeiro recém-nascido. Estendi uma mão em direção à sua trança um tanto desfeita para acariciá-la e acrescentei palavras minhas às de Heero, para acalmá-lo.

— Estamos aqui — eu lhe disse. — Não o deixamos.

A sensação terrivelmente tensa em seus músculos diminuiu e ele relaxou um pouco, estendendo uma mão para mim. Eu a tomei na minha e a segurei com força. Os olhos dele encontram com os meus por cima do braço de Heero por um segundo e me ele pareceu desorientado e confuso, pela dor e pelo medo. Sorri calorosamente para ele, dizendo:

— Você sabe que está seguro aqui conosco, Destemido... Não tem nada a temer.

Os tremores enfraqueceram, como se o corpo machucado não conseguisse permanecer daquele jeito.

Uma tensão pareceu encher o ar e eu olhei para Heero, ficando chocado ao ver o rosto dele retorcido em uma máscara de dor insuportável. Durou apenas um rápido flash, antes de sua antiga expressão estar de volta – a que eu não tinha visto desde que eu tinha chegado aqui. O rosto desprovido de emoção. Ele se adiantou um pouco e passou Duo do colo dele para o meu. Duo permaneceu onde foi colocado sem reclamar, os olhos entrecerrados em esgotamento. Eu franzi meu cenho para Heero, sem entender.

— O que você...? — comecei, mas ele me cortou com um pequeno sorriso triste.

— Eu já disse... — ele murmurou. — É sobre ele e o que _ele_ quer. É você quem ele quer. — Os dedos dele pareciam ter dificuldade de deixarem Duo, afastando-se como se fosse doloroso perder o contato. Então ele me deu as costas e virou para voltar para a própria cama.

Em meus braços, Duo começou a tremer.

— Heero — eu chamei baixinho. E ele me fez repetir duas vezes antes de se voltar.

Eu consegui ver, na luz escura, o renascimento da esperança em seus olhos enquanto via a cena a sua frente.

— Não sou _eu_ — sussurrei para ele. — Somos _nós_.

Ele voltou para nós em passos hesitantes, com medo de acreditar no que estava vendo. Quando chegou perto, sua mão estendeu-se como que por vontade própria e acariciou o rosto de Duo.

— Eu ainda estou aqui — ele sussurrou.

No segundo seguinte, Duo respirou fundo... e relaxou completamente.

Os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se e fixaram-se nos meus.

— Eu... não entendo.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso irônico.

— Existe lugar mais seguro no mundo do que entre o Dragão e o Soldado Perfeito?

Surpreendi-me com um sorriso leve dele enquanto sacudia a cabeça à compreensão. Ou talvez tenha sido o meu uso dos nossos códigos daquela forma que o tenha divertido.

Olhei para a cama na que eu estava sentado, medindo o espaço disponível e voltei o olhar com um sorriso.

— Importa-se de testar minha teoria?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez a mesma avaliação visual.

— Ele precisa do descanso — murmurei. — Se nos ter ao lado dele lhe trouxer um mínimo de conforto... por que não?

— Por que não? — Ele ecoou em um tom ofegante.

Voltei minha atenção para baixo, só para encontrar Duo nos olhando por entre olhos entreabertos, sua expressão quieta, como tivesse descoberto cervos selvagens dentro do quarto e não quisesse amendrontá-los.

— Tudo bem, Duo? — eu perguntei ainda com o tom baixo e ganhei um aceno cauteloso.

Após juntarmos as camas, o deitamos no centro e então cuidadosamente rastejamos nos colchões para ficarmos ao seu lado cada um. Fiquei novamente do lado da parede e quis saber como aquilo tinha acontecido. Me ajeitei para ficar de frente a eles, um braço debaixo da cabeça e o outro por cima do meu quadril. Heero era quase minha imagem espelhada. Duo estava deitado de costas e de repente me pareceu muito desperto, olhos abertos e encarando o teto escuro. Eu me vi repensando a droga da ideia inteira. Ele parecia... assustado.

— Você está seguro com isso? — quis saber, tentando passar a impressão de que não seria problema se ele quisesse que levantássemos. De imediato ele tomou minha mão, apertando-a firmemente; então com um ligeiro hesitar, estendeu sua outra mão e tomou uma de Heero também.

— Vá dormir — Heero grunhiu, e passados alguns segundos, ele apagou. Heero e eu demoramos um pouco mais para isso... entretanto demos o nosso melhor para não olhar um ao outro nos olhos. Havia muito o que falar... Muita coisa que não compreendíamos de todo ainda. Talvez _nós três_ estivéssemos assustados. Se eu tivesse tentado me sentar e explicar a alguém o que estava acontecendo... não conseguiria. Havia muitas camadas. Muitas coisas que poderiam ser apenas ilusão.

O fato de eu ser um pouco ambíguo sobre minha sexualidade não é uma coisa nova para mim. Eu descobrira que minha atração por outros seres humanos parecida fundada mais em algo bastante visual... Não preso a gêneros. Algo que me permitia ver Duo e Lucrezia Noin como pessoas desejáveis. Algo que me deixava ver Heero e Sally Po como atraentes. Esse sentimento não era nenhuma surpresa.

O fato de eu achar Duo Maxwell inacreditavelmente... atraente também não era uma surpresa. Ele tinha, como Heero tão habilmente colocara, me enfeitiçado há muito tempo. Ele possuia aquele _algo_... Mais do que qualquer um.

O fato de eu o _amar de verdade_ , querer poder pensar em um futuro e vidas juntos... _isso_ sim era uma surpresa. Sendo honesto, acho que meu coração sempre soube, em algum lugar abaixo de toda a negação. Mas eu sabia. Não haveria nada que eu não sacrificaria por ele e não era dependente de como ele se sentia por mim. O que, acho, é o que me diz o quão profundo é o que sinto por ele. Eu amava Duo e o queria feliz, mesmo se isso significasse minha própria infelicidade.

Agora, o fato de que Heero amava Duo não era uma surpresa. Eu intuíra aquilo já há algum tempo. Estava nos olhos dele se você o pegasse quando ele não sabia que você estava olhando. Estava intrínseco em suas ações... Entretanto, até esta noite, ele teria negado qualquer sentimento emocional e insistido no discurso 'tudo pela missão': que cuidar de Duo era apenas bom senso; que Duo era importante para o esforço de guerra; que não tinha nada a ver com sentimentos pessoais. E talvez ele tenha se forçado a acreditar nisso, de alguma maneira. Mas, não, não era nenhuma surpresa.

O que era surpreendente eram estes sentimentos estranhos quererem encontrar um modo em que não ferissem ninguém. Por mais que eu quisesse responder a dor de Duo com minhas carícias e meu amor, quisesse poder segurá-lo em meus braços e lhe dizer como eu me sentia... eu não conseguiria aguentar ver aquele olhar morto outra vez nos olhos de Heero. Me pegara de surpresa que a dor dele tivesse cortado cada pedacinho de mim tanto quanto a de Duo.

O que diabos significava _aquilo_?

.

* * *

.

O sono de Duo não foi algo que uma pessoa chamaria de tranqüilo. Ele simplesmente sentia muita dor. O esgotamento mental e físico o fazia apagar, todavia as dores e pontadas o faziam acordar e volta e meia eu via os olhos dele abertos e encarando sem ver direito o que estava a sua frente. Heero se levantou no meio da madrugada e ministrou-lhe outra dose de medicamentos para dor e ele tomou sem oferecer resistência... o que nos disse o quanto ele estava sofrendo.

Em alguns momentos da noite, ouvi palavras calmantes sussurradas por Heero mais de uma vez, e eu mesmo sussurrei outras. Duo não dormiu bem... mas pelo menos não teve outro pesadelo. Embora quando eu esbarrava nele sem querer, podia sentir que ele tenso como se ainda estivéssemos naquela maldita cela. Não sabia como tirar aquele peso de cima dos seus ombros. Podia imaginar o quanto tinha custado, mentalmente, para ele, manter-se em silêncio segurando os gritos de dor não importando o que Bellows lhe fizesse. Na ocasião, eu havia desejado mais de uma vez que eu pudesse trocar de lugar com ele... Levar as surras em seu lugar para salvá-lo disto. Mas... Honestamente? Não sei se poderia ter feito o que ele fez. Não sei se poderia ter me impedido de gritar quando... quando aquela maldita arma de choque... quando aquele demoníaco filho de uma puta do Bellows tinha... tinha...

Senti os dedos de Duo tocando meu rosto suavemente e percebi que eu estava quase arquejando de raiva, meus músculos inchados com o desejo para espancar, matar o bastardo. Fiz meus olhos o encontrarem com o brilho dos olhos de Duo na luz tênue.

— Espero que aquele animal apodreça nos poços do inferno — consegui rosnar entre dentes.

Duo deu uma batidinha de leve em meu braço, torcendo o pulso para me tocar direito. Ergui o olhar por cima de seu ombro para ver Heero nos observando.

— Eu... sinto muito — eu disse e soube que estava falando com Heero. _Eu_ tinha sido o homem de confiança. Eu deveria ter mantido Duo _seguro_... para nós dois. E _falhei._ Eu me permiti ficar simplesmente sentado, assistindo enquanto... enquanto aquele filho de um chacal tinha torturado Duo... quase... quase matado...

— Oh Deuses... Duo; eu sinto tanto, tanto — as palavras me escaparam e de repente... eu tinha que fugir dali.

Me desenrosquei dele o mais cuidadosamente que pude, deslizei pelo colchão, saí por cima dos pés da cama e fugi para a relativa privacidade do corredor. Uma vez do lado de fora, decidi que não era o suficiente e continuei em linha reta até o banheiro mais próximo, onde fechei a porta e me escondi. Liguei a torneira na pia para abafar qualquer barulho porque eu estava com muito medo de começar a chorar. Eu não chorava desde que era uma criança, mas podia sentir as lágrimas ardendo por trás dos meus olhos fechados. Apoiei minhas mãos na pia e baixei a cabeça, lutando contra elas. Não teria coragem de deixá-las começar a cair... tinha medo de não conseguir pará-las mais.

Ele chegara tão perto... tão perto de morrer, meus Deuses. Bem em frente aos meus olhos e eu tinha simplesmente permanecido sentado e assistido tudo sem erguer um único dedo. Minhas mãos estavam livres. Eu poderia ter parado aquilo. Os dois recrutas simpatizantes poderiam não ter interferido. Bellows e seu assecla – sozinhos, eu poderia ter dominado. Eu poderia ter poupado Duo. Eu poderia ter poupado Winner. Duo tinha sido... corajoso até o fim. Ele tinha feito o que tinha que fazer, para nos fazer sair vivos de lá. Ele tinha suportado coisas que nem Winner nem eu teríamos aguentado e ainda assim, conseguira passar por aquele inferno com um sorriso confortante para nós, um toque encorajador.

Eu me sentia tão... inútil. Tão... covarde. Sentia como tivesse fracassado em tudo. Me sentia feio, fraco e sem honra... ergui o rosto para encontrar meus próprios olhos no espelho e desprezei em absoluto o rapaz que vi ali.

Em um súbito surto de fúria, amaldiçoei o reflexo à minha frente e ergui um punho para acabar com o maldito covarde refletido no espelho.

Mãos tão fortes quanto faixas de aço envolveram meus punhos e a voz de Heero às minhas costas – muito próxima de mim – disse simplesmente.

— Não.

— Me largue! — rugi.

— Para você se ferir? — perguntou ele, a voz determinada. — Não... Nunca.

Ele tinha a posição-chave e a força necessárias; parei de resistir depois que ficou evidente que não conseguiria me soltar, não sem lutar.

— Não foi culpa sua — ele me disse em tom de comando, ainda segurando firmemente meus pulsos, como se tivesse receio de que eu tentasse esmaga-los no vidro se os soltasse.

— Eu os deixei ferirem Duo — consegui admitir em voz alta, surpreso com quão rouca e desesperada minha própria voz soou. — Minhas mãos estavam livres... minhas mãos estavam _livres_!

Ele não me soltou, mas trouxe nossas mãos enlaçadas até as minhas laterais e de repente ele estava tão colado a mim que eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo.

— Você não tinha escolha. Sabe disso. Se tivesse se movido antes da hora, teria sido morto.

Eu não possuía as palavras para exprimir a tempestade sem controle que continuava crescendo dentro de mim. Havia uma parte de mim que queria gritar ' _pois eu deveria estar morto, antes de ter permitido que fizessem aquilo com ele!_ '! Havia uma parte que queria entrar no outro quarto e encher Duo de beijos e desculpas até que ele recuperasse a voz outra vez. Havia uma parte de mim que queria fugir, escapar e beber até não conseguir mais ouvir a voz de Bellows em minha cabeça – nunca mais. E havia uma outra parte que só queria se sentar e chorar.

Desamparado, abri os olhos e encontrei os dele no espelho e sussurrei:

— Não sofri sequer um arranhão. — De alguma maneira... aquele era o insulto final, que Winner e eu tivéssemos escapado quase intactos enquanto Duo tinha levado toda a tortura... toda a dor e sofrimento. Por nós. Para comprar nossa liberdade. Eu vi a compreensão naqueles olhos azuis prussianos profundos.

— Você os trouxe vivos de lá — ele me consolou. — Se você tivesse morrido... eles jamais teriam conseguido sozinhos.

Eu sabia disso. Em algum lugar, bem no fundo, eu sabia... mas não ajudava. Toda vez que fechava meus olhos, podia ver Duo se contorcendo no chão, desesperadamente tentando escapar dos ataques. E em meu coração, eu podia ouvir seus gritos silenciosos. Conseguia ver aqueles olhos tão lindos abertos, presos nos meus.

Não tinha me dado conta que estava tremendo sem parar até que Heero passou nossas mãos, ainda unidas, ao redor do meu corpo. Ele me puxou um pouco para trás e eu me deixei colar de corpo inteiro contra ele.

— Eu os deixei... — sussurrei, incapaz de dizer mais do que isso. — Eu deixei acontecer...

— Você não deixou _nada_ acontecer — Heero me repreendeu em voz baixa. — E Duo sabe disso. _Eu_ sei disso.

Não havia uma resposta para aquilo e não tentei dar uma. Apenas permaneci ali, apoiado em sua força de aço.

— Wufei — ele tomou fôlego próximo ao meu rosto. — Nós dois queremos tanto abraçá-lo agora... e não podemos. Ele também está... frágil. — Eu podia senti-lo procurando as palavras com um cuidado infinito, como um homem andando cautelosamente por um campo minado. — Você me deixaria... te abraçar do mesmo jeito que gostaria de abraçar a ele?

Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta e eu enrijeci debaixo das mãos dele. O que ele estava me pedindo? O quê...? Ele soara hesitante... inseguro, mas uma vez tendo explicitado seu desejo em voz alta, parecia incapaz de desistir, e eu o achei me virando para ficar de frente a si. Heero finalmente soltou meus punhos e deu um passo para trás... abrindo os braços sem mais outra palavra. Ele não conseguia me olhar diretamente nos olhos e seu rosto estava agora tão vermelho quanto fogo. Foi isso que, de alguma maneira, me impediu... de fugir dali. Não tenho certeza de qual de nós abraçou o outro primeiro. Vou dizer que ele me tomou nos braços dele porque não tenho coragem de admitir que eu me joguei neles.

Passamos os braços ao redor um do outro com tanta força, que eu não conseguia respirar direito. Sabia que estava machucando-o, porque ele _também_ estava me machucando. Mas... aquele abraço estava respondendo a uma necessidade que tinha ficado sem resposta até então. Eu queria... _nós dois_ queríamos mais do que tudo abraçar Duo e protegê-lo, abrigá-lo dentro dos meus... dos _nossos_ braços. Mas não podíamos... não tínhamos coragem. Ele estava sentindo muita dor... encontrava-se frágil demais no momento. Me sentia atrapalhado e desajeitado do lado dele, poderia machucá-lo sem querer. Eu conseguia intuir no abraço de Heero que ele sentia todas aquelas mesmas coisas... e estava tentando me oferecer este substituto.

Por longos minutos ficamos ali, abraçados, e os braços fortes dele fizeram algo dentro de mim gritar até que eu me achei lutando novamente contra as lágrimas.

— Você não saiu intacto — ele sussurrou finalmente para mim. — Não ouse me dizer que sim. Você pode não ter nenhum osso quebrado... mas está sangrando por dentro. Está sofrendo tanto quanto ele... principalmente agora que você deixou a adrenalina baixar o suficiente para sentir.

— Heero... — comecei, não muito certo do que queria lhe dizer; não sabia exatamente o quê, mas de repente eu precisava que ele soubesse. Outro 'sinto muito' estava na ponta da língua, mas parecia tão inadequado... 'Me ajude' rodava por minha mente, mas não saberia dizer para o quê eu precisava de sua ajuda. Assim, tudo o que acabou saindo dos meus lábios foi um estrangulado, alquebrado. — Heero...

— Shhh… — ele me pediu. — Volte para a cama... Você assustou Duo.

Isso me atingiu como um balde de água fria, e repentinamente envergonhado, eu me afastei. Duvido que Heero tivesse querido causar aquela reação, porque sua expressão ficou aflita. Ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pensou melhor, parecendo entender que o momento estava quebrado. Ele passou um braço por mim para desligar a torneira, apagou as luzes do banheiro e abriu a porta para me conduzir de volta para o quarto. Não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos. Não sabia o que dizer a ele. Eu me sentia terrivelmente tímido ao mesmo tempo que algo dentro de mim clamava para voltar ao conforto dos braços dele. Eu sentia frio onde ele não estava me tocando mais.

Claro, tudo isso foi varrido da face da terra quando abrimos a porta e vimos Duo no meio do quarto, mancando pesadamente, quase dobrado sobre si mesmo, em uma tentativa de vir atrás de nós.

Heero e eu poderíamos ter estourado algum maldito amplificador quando gritamos o nome dele os dois ao mesmo tempo e exigimos saber que diabos ele estava fazendo. Ele deixou de mancar, parando de imediato assim que nos viu, os olhos violetas abrindo-se e parecendo imensamente aliviados. Eu corri para segurá-lo, tirá-lo do chão, para impedí-lo de forçar a perna fraturada, mas ele jogou as mãos para a frente, me impedindo de chegar perto. O movimento quase o fez cair no chão e Heero já estava lá para ampará-lo. Eu gelei... inseguro do que acabara de acontecer e vendo o rosto de Duo contorcer-se em uma frustração radical. Ele estava tentando falar, estava lutando consigo mesmo para tentar forçar algum som, mas nada saía. Ele parecia pronto para implodir. Eu não sabia o que fazer... a dor da rejeição estava doendo e eu... eu não sabia o que fazer.

Os olhos de Duo estavam brilhando febrilmente, seu rosto dolorosamente retorcido e por um momento cheguei a pensar que ele ia estourar em lágrimas. Suas mãos fecharam-se em punhos e de repente eles perfuraram inutilmente o ar, incapazes de fazerem mais do que desabafar a frustração dele. Em um impulso, eu pisei dentro do seu espaço pessoal, querendo sentir os socos... querendo pelo menos aquele castigo dele. Mas tudo que eu recebi foram os braços de Duo lançados ao redor de meu pescoço e a cabeça dele enterrada contra meu ombro. Ele movia a cabeça de um lado para outro contra mim, quase frenético. Eu o sentia tremendo. Encontrei os olhos de Heero por cima da cabeça curvada de Duo e vi... uma triste compreensão estampada neles? Não tenho certeza do que vi.

— Não foi sua culpa — Heero afirmou, repetindo o que tinha me dito no banheiro e franzi a testa em sua direção.

Mas a cabeça de Duo ergue-se com rapidez e ele estava acenando enfaticamente com a cabeça, olhando primeiro para Heero e então para mim.

— Duo não culpa você — Heero continuou, e eu percebi que estava tentando dar a Duo a voz que ele não conseguia fazer soar. — Ele sabe que você fez o que tinha que fazer... igual a ele.

Olhos violetas abertos mais que o normal fixaram-se nos meus, me implorando para aceitar o que Heero estava dizendo. Me implorando para acreditar.

— Ele confiou em você para fazer o que fosse necessário... confiou em você para ser forte para ele — Heero baixou o tom de voz e Duo voltou o olhar violeta em sua direção, parecendo quase chocado. Mas era óbvio que Heero ainda estava entendendo direito o que ele queria me dizer, pois Duo assentiu, quase inconsciente do que estava fazendo.

— Ele pôs a confiança dele em você e você _não o_ decepcionou. Você manteve a cabeça fria o tempo todo e não se apavorou. Você confiou nele para se manter vivo até o momento certo. — O fluxo das palavras de Heero pareceu aumentar, elas vinham mais rápidas... parecendo escapar de sua garganta sem que ele tivesse controle. Quase como se estivesse realmente encarnando a voz de Duo de verdade. Eu tremi. — Duo sabe muito bem o que é ser um soldado... ele entende o quanto custou para você se sentar lá e ficar olhando. Ele _sabe_ que isso não significa que você não se preocupa...

Duo desviou o olhar de Heero e o trouxe de volta para mim, a força neles puxando os meus olhos para longe dos de Heero até se encontrar com os dele novamente. Ele me deu um aceno muito firme, determinado - um fantasma de um sorriso toldando seus lábios.

Entretanto ele vacilou e quase foi ao chão. Heero o tomou nos braços com um áspero:

— Agora já chega.

Nós o colocamos na cama e Heero verificou rapidamente seus machucados, procurando manchas quentes, inchaços. Infelizmente, era muito cedo para uma nova rodada de analgésicos, o que lamentei, pois ele realmente tinha forçado todos os limites tentando sair do quarto sozinho. Eu sentia o gosto amargo do arrependimento; entendia que fora minha fuga dali que o tinha feito tentar aquilo.

Eu hesitei, depois que ele foi deitado, inseguro sobre o que fazer. Mas Duo estendeu as mãos para nós ao mesmo tempo em que Heero me cutucou em direção a cama.

— Você precisa dormir mais um pouco — comandou, conseguindo soar irritado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

Mas foi o olhar esperançoso no rosto de Duo que verdadeiramente decidiu por mim. Eu não negaria nada no mundo a aquele olhar. Nem Heero... aparentemente. Deitamos na cama e a expressão de Duo mudou para alívio.

De algum modo, consegui dormir outra vez. Profundamente adormecido desta vez e não a porcaria dos cochilos que fiquei à mercê durante a maior parte da noite. E nada mais de sonhos bizarros.

.

* * *

Continua...

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Dark Silences ( Sunhawk – Cap. 03 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único)

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


	5. Dark Silences - Cap 04 Final

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **ENCERRAMENTO**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA SEMANA O/**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **DARK SILENCES,**_ **por Sunhawk – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Sunhawk.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** o principal será o trio 1+2+5... Vai ser minha primeira vez com eles; por favor, sejam gentis e generosas ^~ O 3+4 será o casal secundário.

 **Avisos:** angústia, violência, doçura, ponto de vista de Wufei.

 **Retratações:** _sonhei_ que era dona deles... Alguém se importa?

 **Nota da Autora:** agradecimentos à Christy por ter sido a Beta e a Aya, pelos comentários. Obrigada, meninas!

.

* * *

 **DARK SILENCES**

 _ **Silêncios Sombrios**_

 **Por Sunhawk**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 04 - Final  
**

* * *

.

Acordei olhando para a parede e imediatamente registrei uma fonte de calor em minhas costas. Houve uns instantes de confusão nebulosa... causada pelo sono, antes do cérebro fazer _tique-taque_ e eu lembrar onde estava. Não queria acreditar que dormira tão pesado que chegara a me virar durante o sono sem me dar conta; afinal, eu dormira de costas para a parede. Devagar, ergui minha cabeça e cautelosamente olhei por cima do ombro, com medo de ter batido em Duo durante o sono. Eu o encontrei acordado e olhando para mim; na verdade, me olhando com um... brilho quase feliz nos olhos. Meu coração... fez algo estranho e eu refleti que acordar vendo aquele olhar todas as manhãs não seria uma coisa difícil a que se acostumar.

Notei que o outro lado da cama estava desocupado e olhei interrogativamente para meu... parceiro de cama. Um arrepio gelado percorreu minha espinha abaixo quando ousei deixar o significado daquelas palavras voarem por meu cérebro.

Duo levou uma mão à boca, fazendo o gesto de comer e entendi que Heero estava fazendo o café da manhã.

Me ajeitei no colchão para ficar de frente a ele, ainda me sentindo relaxado e esquisitamente... confortável por causa do sono e lhe dei um olhar crítico.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntei, surpreso ao ver minha própria mão mover-se para tirar uma mecha teimosa de cabelo de cima dos olhos dele.

Ele me ofereceu um sorriso cansado e me um pequeno dar de ombros movimentando apenas um dos ombros.

— Muita dor? — Franzi a testa, preocupado, meus dedos tentando tocá-lo e logo se afastando. Havia pouquíssimos lugares em seu corpo em que o toque de uma mão não causaria mais dor.

O rosto dele mostrou aquela expressão frustrada outra vez e eu assisti com uma preocupação cada vez maior, quando ele tentou forçar o som por uma garganta travada por bloqueios mentais que ele próprio criara, com seu controle férreo. Os músculos em sua garganta moviam-se quase convulsivamente; o rosto ficando avermelhado por causa do esforço. Quando ele fez as próprias mãos fecharem-se em punhos para golpear a cabeça, não aguentei ficar deitado e ver aquilo continuar.

— Pare com isto! — Exclamei, segurando seus pulsos para afastá-los de sua cabeça e tendo um _flashback_ lembrando minha fuga no meio da noite para o banheiro. — Pare de lutar assim...! Ela vai voltar, você vai ver... Não faça isso... Por favor, não faça... Você vai se machucar.

Ele cedeu, deixou de lutar contra mim, e eu me surpreendi ao me ver pairando acima dele, suas mãos nas minhas, praticamente nariz a nariz. Pelos céus, eu podia cheirar o arquejar da respiração dele. Pude enxergar a súbita vulnerabilidade no fundo dos seus olhos. Ele testou meu aperto em seus pulsos com um puxão leve e quando eu os deixei ir, uma mão dele hesitantemente veio descansar em cima de meu ombro.

Ele olhou para mim durante um longo e duro momento antes de cuidadosamente pedir, movendo os lábios, **'** _ **me abraça?'**_ E o olhar em seus olhos teria quebrado Lady Une.

Minha respiração saiu em um suspiro trêmulo e eu só pude estender meus braços para ele, com medo de envolver... com medo de machucar. O braço dele passado a minha volta, duro e tenso, me fez lembrar do meu abraço desesperado com Heero, na madrugada. Me fez lembrar da onda de necessidade que havia sido respondida pela quase-aspereza do momento. Acho que a mesma necessidade era sentida agora por Duo, então... Mas eu não sabia como responder a ela. Não aguentava a ideia de acabar machucando-o mais. O braço direito dele ao redor do meu pescoço, a mão esquerda em meu tórax, pelo menos tão alto quanto ele parecia ser capaz de erguer. Permiti então a meus próprios braços o cercarem, tão cauteloso como se estivesse envolvendo uma criatura de vidro.

Ele botou mais força no seu abraço, puxando-me para si, tentando conseguir que eu o abraçasse com mais força. Eu travei e ele deu com o alto da cabeça no meu ombro. Hesitei e ele pressionou com mais força... os braços implorando.

— Deuses... — murmurei contra o topo de sua cabeça. — Não me deixe machucar você... não posso te machucar.

Mas ele não cedeu até que eu o estivesse abraçando com quantas forças tinha. Foi quando então senti a liberação de corpo inteiro dele: um suspiro pesado, silencioso e ele relaxou completamente contra mim, seu corpo moldando-se contra o meu.

Eu estava quase histérico querendo soltá-lo, querendo ajeitá-lo na cama e me certificar se ele estava bem. Mas ele parecia... satisfeito, por isso simplesmente continuei deitado por cima dele no abraço e o deixei tomar de mim o que quer que ele precisasse.

— Meu Destemido... — Sussurrei baixinho. — Meu corajoso Destemido — Ousei dar-lhe um beijo por sobre sua franja e o senti arrepiar-se, mas ele não me soltou.

Então houve uma... vibração estranha no ar que disse que não estávamos mais sozinhos no quarto. Ergui o rosto e dei com Heero parado de pé na frente da porta, uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e um olhar nos olhos que ameaçou rasgar meu coração de dentro do meu tórax. Duo com toda certeza deve ter sentido minha tensão e ele baixou a cabeça dele no travesseiro para olhar para mim, e seguiu meu olhar à porta.

Não tive dúvida alguma que parecíamos duas crianças pegas em flagrante com as mãos dentro do pote de biscoitos.

Duo enrijeceu e nos soltamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu abri a boca para... explicar, acho, mas não soube o que dizer.

Heero parecia... terrivelmente só. Ele entrou no quarto e colocou a bandeja na escrivaninha perto da porta.

— Eu trouxe o café da manhã — anunciou, em voz estoica, olhando para qualquer outro lugar menos para nós.

─ Heero... ─ comecei, mas ele nos deus as costas e sem dizer palavra alguma, saiu do quarto; o rosto ferreamente impassível, mas a postura derrotada. Eu saberia lidar se ele tivesse perdido o controle. Se ele tivesse reagido. Mas me encontrara impotente com a derrota e tristeza que emanavam dele como ondas.

Duo reagiu de imediato e ameaçou rolar para fora da cama, com clara intenção de ir atrás de Heero.

— Duo! — exclamei e o agarrei pela camisa, tentando impedir que ele se ferrasse ainda mais. Desejei, não pela primeira vez, que a perna fraturada estivesse enfiada em uma porra de uma bota de gesso.

Ele se virou nitidamente para mim, tentando me puxar. Não querendo se livrar do meu agarre, mas querendo que eu fosse com ele. Querendo que eu o ajudasse. Ele tem um rosto muito expressivo. Comunicar-se com ele era fácil, pelo menos para mim. Como já disse mais de uma vez... ele é extremamente eloqüente – mesmo sem palavras. O rosto dele estava apavorado. Estava frenético. Estava... desesperado e culpado. Mostrava um nível de dor que ia além de todas as torturas físicas que ele tinha suportado.

Que inferno eu poderia fazer? Saltei da cama, me inclinei e o tomei em meus braços e saí do quarto à procura de Heero. Era o certo a fazer.

Ele não tinha ido muito longe – os olhares de Duo levaram apenas milésimos de segundos para me convencer. Heero ainda estava nos degraus.

— Heero! — gritei e vi suas costas enrijecerem. Ele hesitou, mas não se voltou. ─ Heero... espere! — gritei novamente e ele parou completamente, nos últimos degraus, de costas para nós. Eu me aproximei rapidamente, mas parei no topo da escada, incerto quanto a tentar descê-la com Duo em meus braços. E também não tinha certeza do que dizer a ele. Como se desculpar por algo que você sequer tem certeza do que fez? Puta merda... eu não estava sendo justo. Eu _**sabia exatamente**_ o que tinha feito... e sabia _**exatamente**_ o que ele estava sentindo... _**Exatamente**_ o que **eu** sentira na noite anterior, quando entrei no quarto com o jantar e o vi escovando o cabelo de Duo. Eu tinha me sentido traído. Magoado pela proximidade entre os dois. Inseguro de meu lugar. Inseguro com aquela maldita situação. E ainda permanecia inseguro, agora. Não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo entre nós... Não conseguia identificar os sentimentos conflitantes que tomavam conta de mim. Não fazia ideia de como tranquilizá-lo... quando não conseguia acalmar nem a mim mesmo.

Com um dos braços envolvido fortemente ao redor do meu pescoço, Duo estendeu o outro em direção para a figura no fim dos degraus. Tremia feito vara verde. Não... ele estava tensionando. O corpo inteiro dele estava esticado como um arco tensionado até o limite, preparando-se para disparar uma flecha. Então... tão suave quanto um suspiro, tão rouco quanto o grasnar de um corvo, tão ilusivo quanto o bate de asas de um beija-flor... o som mais doce que eu já ouvira soou novamente.

─ _**Por favor...!**_

Aquelas duas palavras se espalharam no ar, cheias de súplica e esperança, como uma oração. Mas fora um som tão estrangulado, que por um momento tive medo de Heero não ter ouvido – mas ele girou tão de repente nos degraus que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Eu não poderia ter rasgado meu olhar do rosto dele nem que o esconderijo estivesse sob ataque. A surpresa... a alegria... eram emoções palpáveis. Embora envoltas com hesitação... confusão... dúvida. Ele começou a subir os degraus, lentamente, incapaz de tirar os olhos de Duo, da mesma forma que eu não conseguia desviar os meus dele.

Duo pressionou-me para botá-lo de pé e assim o fiz, mantendo meu braço ao redor do seu tórax para apoio. Ele deixou um dos próprios braços por cima dos meus ombros sem que eu precisasse pedir. Quando Heero chegou ao topo da escada, Duo ergueu o outro braço, não importando o fato do quanto lhe custava fazer aquilo, e o deslizou ao redor do pescoço de Heero.

Ele olhou de um para o outro e o que ele estava lendo em nossos rostos... eu não saberia dizer. Ele estava terrivelmente frustrado; incapaz de dizer as palavras que tão desesperadamente queria nos fazer ouvir. Era doloroso ver um cara que nunca fora de meias palavras antes, que em geral era tão articulado, tão expressivo... sem poder falar absolutamente nada. De repente, num movimento súbito, ele nos puxou em sua direção; aproximando nós três... e nos beijou. Os dois. Ao mesmo tempo. Foi... desajeitado. Deselegante. Incômodo. Ridículo. Angustiante. Dolorosamente... doce.

Compreendi então o fio delicado em que ele estava se apoiando. O campo minado que ele estava atravessando. Ele era... o centro. Ele era o núcleo que nós envolvíamos. A chama que nos hipnotizava. Ele vinha tentando tão arduamente nos manter equilibrados – quando era ele quem deveria estar sendo _**cuidado por nós**_. Se esforçando tanto para não ferir... para não magoar sentimentos frágeis, recém-nascidos. Ele tinha entendido o quão delicado eram os sentimentos que estavam crescendo entre nós, quando nenhum de nós dois tínhamos. De alguma forma, ele havia entendido que tudo iria se articular, girar em torno dele. Senti a culpa, outra vez, por fazê-lo passar por aquele tipo de tensão no estado físico e emocional que estava.

Ele se afastou, ainda olhando de um de para o outro. Eu senti os dedos dele serpentearem em meus cabelos soltos na nuca e fazerem um agarre apertado. Então ele voltou toda sua atenção em direção a Heero, puxando sua cabeça para baixo e dando-lhe um beijo que Heero aceitou com abandono faminto. Eu os assisti beijarem-se descaradamente. Eu os assisti, sentindo os dedos de Duo entrelaçados fortemente em meu cabelo, certificando-se de que eu permanecia ali, com eles. Eu os assisti e não senti a dor do ciúme. Não senti a mordida da solidão. Eu os assisti... e esperei minha vez.

E Duo me deu. Ele se afastou de Heero, o rosto corado e a respiração acelerada e se virou para mim. Por instinto, eu sabia que sua outra mão estava se fechando na nuca de Heero. Sabia que estava se assegurando que o Soldado Perfeito permaneceria ali conosco, da mesma forma como ele se certificara antes de que o Dragão não fugiria. E eu reivindiquei meu lugar. Levei todo o tempo do mundo para saborear nosso primeiro beijo, provando-o, explorando-o, permitindo que me explorasse o quanto quisesse.

Ele havia sido extremamente cuidadoso com o lance do nosso desajeitado 'primeiro beijo'. Aproveitara a chance e afastara a possibilidade de um de nós se sentir preterido caso tivesse beijado o outro a sós. Não conseguia acreditar no nível de tensão que sem querer, o havíamos colocado.

Quando nos afastamos, encontrei os olhos de Heero em nós dois com a mesma expressão no rosto que suspeitava também estar refletido no meu. Chocado. Feliz. Assustado. Completamente fora do seu normal estóico.

Nós nos voltamos, inconscientemente, para Duo em busca de orientação e eu soltei, sarcástico:

— Ele é o ferido, aqui — grunhi. — Acha que podemos tomar uma decisão sem esperar por ele par...

Heero tomou uma decisão de repente e de maneira definitiva. Ele passou o outro braço sobre Duo, deslizou os próprios dedos em minha nuca, entrelaçando-os com os de Duo... e me beijou.

Foi um beijo feroz; muito diferente do lânguido e enamorado que havia compartilhado com Duo. Ele tinha gosto de laranjas... e algo mais picante. Nossas línguas executaram varreduras na boca um do outro enquanto lutávamos pelo domínio. A força do beijo despertou algo dentro de mim que quase me amedrontou e nos separamos, ambos arquejando e corados.

Duo parecia... ansioso. Um pouco de apreensão transparecendo em seus olhos.

— Baka — Heero murmurou, roçando de leve os dedos em sua face. — Depois... Teremos tempo suficiente para isso _**depois**_.

— Quando você estiver curado — juntei-me a Heero para tranquiliza-lo. — Não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto você não estiver bom. — Olhei para cima e nos olhos azuis prussianos e agora calmos de Heero, encontrei encorajamento: — _**Nós dois**_ não iremos a lugar nenhum.

Duo mostrou-se esquisitamente... aflito, como se não tivesse esperado que o urso acordasse rugindo ao cutucá-lo com a vara curta. Foi um pouco desconcertante ver nosso ponto de equilíbrio... hesitar.

— Vamos levá-lo de volta para a cama — Heero franziu o cenho, ao ver o pálido fantasmagórico no rosto de Duo. — Ele parece prestes a apagar.

Concordei cem por cento e depois de passar Duo para os braços de Heero, tomei a frente dos dois, abrindo a porta do quarto e arrumando a cama e pegando travesseiros extras, de forma que o deitássemos lá e pudéssemos, enfim, lhe dar o café.

O deitamos da melhor maneira possível no ninho de travesseiros, apesar de não existir uma posição realmente em que ele pudesse ficar sem sentir dor. Estávamos de volta à comunicação por acenos e gestos, porém era um silêncio mais esperançoso... pelo menos para mim. Ele tinha conseguido quebrar o bloqueio mental uma vez – seu medo de perder Heero mostrando-se muito maior do que o medo que Bellows lhe incutira. Embora a dor da perda do som da voz dele fosse... mais gritante para mim agora, ao menos fôramos agraciados com aquelas duas palavras.

E também... estávamos mais atentos com o que estávamos fazendo, como nós dois estávamos agindo ao redor dele e como ele estava reagindo a nós. Se eu o tocasse... segurasse uma das mãos dele ou acariciasse seus cabelos, dentro de minutos, ele procuraria por Heero e acharia algum modo para tocar no braço dele ou entrelaçar os dedos. Se Heero procurasse tocá-lo... Duo procurava por mim.

Eu me sentia... humilhado pelos cuidados que ele estava tomando. O pesar me tomava por termos o feito pensar que ele precisava fazer isso. A culpa se esgueirava por ter colocado mais este peso em seus ombros, por causa dos nossos malditos egos frágeis.

Heero o alimentou com alguns pedacinhos de salsicha e Duo voltou-se em minha direção para mais um gole do suco de laranja. Procurei o olhar de Heero por cima da bandeja do café e vi a culpa toldando-lhe os olhos. Um de nós soltou a respiração de uma vez – e entre nós, Duo enrijeceu.

Heero pôs de lado o garfo e suavemente envolveu o rosto de Duo nas mãos. Vi os olhos de Duo sacudirem quase freneticamente em minha direção, assim tomei sua mão esquerda nas minhas, mantendo seu duplo equilíbrio na balança.

— Me escute — Heero lhe pediu. — Sentimos muito... Não queríamos assustar você. De verdade. Mas você precisa parar de se preocupar tanto com nós dois. Nós... Nós somos... — Ele desviou o rosto do de Duo, procurando o meu, os olhos azuis confiantes... pedindo minha ajuda.

— Você é o que importa, no momento — falei para Duo, somando minhas palavras às de Heero. — Tudo isso... — fiz um gesto amplo envolvendo nós três. — Ainda está _**um pouco confuso**_ **.** Mas você já nos mostrou a seriedade dos seus sentimentos. Confie em nós dois, agora. Prometemos não dar mais... chiliques de mocinhas, ok?

Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e um risinho, o que o surpreendeu e fez seus olhos alargarem-se em alarme.

— Está tudo bem. — Eu o acalmei, envolvendo seus dedos nos meus. — Está a salvo aqui… não lute contra isto.

Ele não pôde esconder totalmente o pânico que o inundou, apesar de tentar, desviando o olhar de nós para a parede.

— Ninguém vai machucar você aqui — eu lhe disse com firmeza e ele me brindou com um simples piscar de olhos.

Heero e eu suspiramos quase como um.

— Com fome? — Heero perguntou em voz baixa, mudando de assunto e recebemos um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

Duo estava pensativo com alguma coisa, preocupando-se com algo como um cão com um osso, mas ou não sabia como perguntar ou talvez não estivesse pronto para expor isto.

— O que é, Destemido? — Perguntei suavemente e só ganhei outra negativa.

Heero tocou meu braço, um mero roçar dos dedos.

— Quando ele estiver pronto — disse e eu assenti, desistindo.

O olhar vagamente infeliz no rosto de Duo me incomodou, mas resolvi deixar de lado, seguindo a orientação de Heero, dando espaço para ele pensar no que quer que o estivesse incomodando.

Heero achou um rolo de plástico na cozinha e o usamos para cobrir os pontos de Duo para que pudéssemos lhe ajudar a tomar um banho. Foi necessário, de fato, nós três para controlar todo aquele cabelo, mas seria capaz de jurar que ele agradecia por finalmente estar limpo, ainda que achássemos que ele morreria de vergonha durante o processo. De comum acordo, Heero e eu tiramos nossas bermudas e entramos debaixo do chuveiro para tomar banho junto com ele. Eu o sustentava enquanto Heero lavava com cuidado seu cabelo. Depois trocamos, com ele amparando-o enquanto eu fazia o que podia para lavar cuidadosamente o corpo machucado de Duo. Meu coração doía em meu peito, quando enfim terminamos.

Duo estava visivelmente exausto antes mesmo de acabarmos, praticamente repousava em nossos braços quando o tiramos do chuveiro. Não podíamos fazer muito em relação ao seu cabelo, então o secamos de forma rápida e o prendemos em um rabo de cavalo. Heero não o deixou dormir sem outra dose de medicamento para a dor; só depois o ajeitamos debaixo das cobertas e o vimos apagar quase imediatamente.

Desabei na cadeira que Heero havia deixado ao lado da cama, sentindo-me sem forças. Dar banho em Duo... só servira para atrair minha atenção em cada corte, contusão e manchas roxas. Sempre que conseguia fechar os olhos, podia ver Bellows torturando-o. O rosto retorcido em uma máscara insana de ódio e fúria. Eu estava tremendo sem parar – e não era por estar molhado.

Estresse emocional podia ser tão brutal quanto esforço físico. E eu me sentia como se fosse quebrar, tamanha a montanha russa dessas emoções. Eu estava muito confuso e inseguro, sem chão. Num minuto, seguro com o que estava acontecendo aqui... entre nós três – no seguinte, perdido como uma criança.

Mãos fortes, quentes, descansaram em meus ombros e eu hesitei, surpreso. Ergui o olhar, encontrando Heero olhando para mim, seu próprio rosto demonstrando a mesma insegurança.

— Você está... tenso demais — ele justificou-se em voz baixa e suas mãos, ásperas, começaram a deslizar hesitantemente por meus ombros.

— Eu estou muito... confuso, acho — admiti, desviando o olhar, forçando-me a relaxar e aceitar aquele presente.

— Confuso? — Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, mas não podia ver.

— Como diabos você descreveria o que está _**sentindo**_ neste instante? — Deixei escapar, pensando se ele acharia divertida minha descrição.

— Assustado? — ele disse num sopro de voz e eu me movi para olhar para ele. — Muito assustado — reiterou, e eu pude ouvir algo trêmulo em sua voz.

– Com o quê? – Eu respirei, e estendi minhas mãos até pousá-las em cima das suas, acalmando a massagem suave que ele vinha me dando.

– De fazer... de estragar tudo isso — falou de pronto. — Em magoar um de vocês... não ser... não ser... – ele parou abruptamente e desviou o olhar de mim. Eu conseguia ver o eco de meus próprios medos e frustrações em seu rosto.

— Não ser o quê? — Incitei, quando ficou claro que ele não continuaria.

Ele ficou silencioso por mais uns instantes e eu pressionei suas mãos, encorajando-o.

— De não ser bom o bastante. — A explicação escapou de seus lábios e pasmo, pisquei para ele, vendo mais emoções perpassando seu rosto do que eu um dia o imaginara capaz. – Vocês dois são... bonitos... e graciosos e... perfeitos. Eu me acho muito… rude, sem jeito… e… _**imperfeito**_ perto de vocês.

Pus-me de pé e fiquei de frente para ele, sem acreditar que realmente se sentisse deste jeito – mas precisando encarar a dura verdade por trás de suas palavras amargas.

Era minha vez de por as mãos em cima dos seus ombros e a sua, em se deixar receber o abrigo.

— Enxergue-se através dos nossos olhos, Heero — eu lhe disse, simples assim.

Estávamos cheios de dúvidas e medos, nós três, e mais do que nunca desejei saber a fórmula mágica que faria aquilo dar certo. Se é que tal ousadia _**poderia dar certo**_ **.** Então eu me lembrei do presente que foi o beijo de Duo no corredor. Um beijo de sabor agridoce por sua tentativa de ficar e equilibrar tudo em suas próprias mãos. Ele, que precisava de nossos cuidados e amor mais que em qualquer outro momento, que mal podia se por de pé, que ainda estava lutando contra demônios que se mostravam muito fortes para ele. Mas ele... tinha estado lá para nós, dera o primeiro passo à frente, dando tudo de si para unir nós três. Mesmo seus olhos me dizendo que ele também estava assustado, tal qual nós dois. Inseguro. Confuso e subjugado, perdido. Onde diabos estávamos? Para onde iríamos? Qual poderia ser o futuro para três terroristas cansados de uma guerra que ousavam querer ficar juntos? Mas quando eu pensava naquele beijo; quando lembrava da dor em meu coração ao ouvir aquele pedido sussurrado; e sentia – ainda agora - os braços dele ao meu redor, fortes e quentes... eu pensava: _**Deuses, isto pode ser... tudo!**_

— Eu amo vocês dois — eu disse, chocado ao som de minha própria voz. Pisquei, olhando para a parede por cima do ombro de Heero e esperei por algum tipo de explicação sobre quem dissera aquilo, porque tinha certeza absoluta que não tinha sido eu. _**Não podia ter sido eu**_ **.**

Heero endureceu e afastou-se de mim, voltando a botar as mãos em meus ombros como se também não pudesse acreditar no que eu dissera. Continuei esperando que me pedisse para repetir. Ele olhou para mim sério e compenetrado.

— Tem... certeza?

— Tenho — afirmei, resoluto. — Não. Eu... acho que sim... — Dei por mim mergulhando dentro dos olhos dele, implorando por algum tipo de orientação. — Estou confuso, porcaria! — Confessei finalmente e hesitei, esperando a mágoa toldar aqueles olhos azuis tão bonitos. Mas ele só sorriu para mim, tímido.

— Acho que... que estou confuso também, porcaria.

Ouvi-lo repetir minha fala me surpreendeu, mas talvez eu ter dito aquilo em voz alta tenha tornado as coisas mais fáceis para ele. Eu ainda estava zonzo com as _duas_ confissões, tendo revelado a segunda quase como uma explicação para a primeira. Senti-me um bobo completo, e por um momento causado pelo esgotamento, desejei poder voltar no tempo e me desfazer de todos aqueles sentimentos, não torná-los reais. Parar com aquilo antes mesmo de começar. Mas... eu não tinha certeza de até onde teria de voltar no tempo para apagar aquelas emoções. Até a primeira vez que tínhamos nos encontrado, talvez? Analisando melhor, tive que admitir que sentira uma faísca de... _**algo**_ _,_ no segundo em que pus os olhos em Duo. Lembro de ter pensado que ninguém que pudesse pilotar um Gundam daquele jeito deveria poder rir ou sorrir e ainda conseguir erguer a escuridão dos corações dos camaradas da forma que Duo fazia. E Heero... ele tinha me impressionado muito por causa da força física e da coragem mostradas em nossa primeira missão. _**Havia ganho meu respeito**_ com a dedicação inabalável para cumpri-las e sua repugnância em aceitar a derrota.

— Você já... — Heero aventurou-se no silêncio que meus pensamentos haviam deixado. — Já esteve apaixonado antes?

Sacudi a cabeça antes mesmo de dizer...

— Não. — Hesitei, comparando o que eu tinha sentido na época com como me sentia agora e tive que completar: — Eu achei que estava. Se tivesse me perguntado isso uma semana atrás... teria dito que sim. Mas agora... o que sentia não era nada comparado ao que eu estou sentindo. — Terminei dizendo olhando diretamente em seus olhos, tentando fazê-lo entender.

Ele parecia quase desesperado para compreender isto, vasculhando meu rosto como se eu fosse algum oráculo pelo qual buscara por um longo tempo. Só de repente pareceu perceber que as mãos dele ainda estavam me segurando pelos ombros e as retirou, apressado.

— Como... Como é? — Sussurrou e pareceu terrivelmente sem jeito. Queria que eu catalogasse isto para ele. Queria que eu lhe desse algo para que sua mente lógica e analítica pudesse compreender, uma sentença matemática do tipo 'Se você sente "X", então "X + Y" é = "amor" '. Ele queria a porra de um fluxograma.

Passei as mãos no rosto e suspirei. _**Como diabos vou saber?!**_ **,** quis explodir, mas não tive coragem. Ele parecia tão... vulnerável e perdido, me pedindo direção. Eu quis rir e dizer que ali seria um cego conduzindo outro.

— Assustador? — Dei um sorriso bobo, tentando levantar seu humor e ele até tentou sorrir para mim, mas não deu muito certo. Suspirei de novo. — Eu... dói quando _**ele**_ sente dor. Dói quando _**você**_ sente dor. Eu cortaria meu próprio braço, se isso parasse a dor de um de vocês. — Voltei-me para ele, com medo de ter soado como um maluco. — Vocês dois são mais importantes do que eu mesmo... é o jeito mais próximo que encontro para explicar.

Ele franziu o cenho, pensativo.

— Mas... mas Quatre e Trowa é que agem assim. Isso quer dizer que...

Eu grunhi, mais pela tentativa de Heero em definir 'amor' em parâmetros que pudesse entender, do que outra coisa. Imagino que não deveria ser pior do que eu e meu 'logicamente'.

— Existem muitos tipos de amor... e eu acho que eles encontraram... o jeito deles.

— Então o que tem de diferente no jeito que eu me sinto _**por eles**_ _,_ do jeito que eu me sinto sobre _**você e Duo**_ **?** — Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo já bagunçado, frustrado, e dei por mim estendendo uma das minhas para penteá-lo e dei o melhor que pude com os dedos. Do nada, sorri para ele, uma resposta clara e objetiva tomando conta de minha mente enquanto sentia os fios sedosos, ainda úmidos do banho.

— Você sente vontade de tocá-los? — Sussurrei. — Sente vontade de descobrir o gosto que cada pedacinho de pele deles tem? Sente vontade... de sentir tanto as mãos de deles em seu corpo que dói?

Foi... um prazer inenarrável ver os olhos dele se arregalarem e o rosto corar, a respiração acelerar e as mãos se contraírem sem que ele sequer parecesse notar.

— Não. — ele conseguiu dizer.

— Eu acho que essa... — completei, a voz rouca: — ... _**essa**_ é a diferença.

— Então... então... — ele gaguejou, suas mãos encontrando o caminho até minha cintura e nos aproximando. — Acho que amo você também.

Meu coração hesitou e eu me deixei sentir o quanto tinha me ferido ter dito estas palavras antes e ninguém tê-las repetido de volta.

Ele encontrou meus lábios com os dele e não houve mais espaço para palavras ou hesitação. Ele estava próximo do frenético em sua necessidade, me beijando com um desespero que falava de noites longas, frias, de solidão. Ecoando minhas próprias noites insones, acordado e pensando no que poderia ser. Se eu tivesse deixado continuar, teríamos acabado transando ali mesmo, no chão ao lado da cama de Duo. As mãos de Heero já estavam agarrando meus quadris e eu me odiei por precisar nos fazer parar.

— Heero, por favor — consegui dizer, interrompendo o beijo e depositando uma chuva de beijos leves ao longo de sua mandíbula para aliviar a dor da rejeição. — Não sem Duo... Não podemos. Destruiria tudo. Ele tem razão... sobre o equilíbrio. Temos que ter cuidado ou vamos botar tudo a perder.

Ele fez um som baixo de angústia próximo a meu ouvido e me esmagou contra si até confiar na própria voz outra vez.

— Me perdoe. — Sussurrou. — Eu sinto muito... Você tem razão. Eu _**sei**_ que você tem razão.

A estranheza estava crescendo entre nós, e eu me encontrei beijando-lhe o rosto, a testa, a curva do queixo... qualquer coisa que nos mantivesse juntos, que impedisse aquela distância se formar novamente.

— Não faça isso... — Pediu. — Está me fazendo querer coisas que eu não posso ter.

— Eu nunca disse que não podia ter — me ouvi dizendo, surpreso. — Só disse que não era a hora certa.

Ele olhou para mim com olhos tão arregalados, que eu quase ri. Acho que o estava chocando uma vez atrás da outra. Inferno; _**eu**_ estava chocado comigo mesmo!

— É como se estivéssemos procurando o tal do Santo Graal. Tenho medo de cometer um erro. E acho que ir até o fim seria um. — Eu lhe falei. Baixei o olhar para o chão, envergonhado pela péssima analogia e a bagunça emocional.

Mas Heero sorriu e ergueu minha cabeça com um toque dos dedos dele.

— Você seria o tal... Sir Lancelot?

Mal pude controlar um riso, surpreso por Heero conhecer a tal lenda.

— Não sei... E você seria o Rei Arthur?

Ele bufou desdenhosamente, então deu um sorriso sacana.

— Se for assim, então o Duo seria a...

Eu o impedi botando uma mão em sua boca.

— Ah não... Nem invente! Ele te mata, se souber.

Ele cedeu, mas ainda assim o ar de superioridade permaneceu.

— Bom... eu sempre pensei que a lenda não teria sido tão trágica se os três tivessem aprendido a... _**se dar bem**_.

Nos afastamos um do outro, o momento terminado, mas bem menos incomodados com o acontecido.

— Fica com ele enquanto tomo um banho? — Perguntei e ele assentiu.

— Lógico — O tom de sua resposta foi quase reprovador. Juro que pude ouvir um _**'e precisa perguntar?'**_ nela.

Tomei um banho que me transformou em gente outra vez e quando terminei, foi a vez de Heero ir tomar o seu. Vesti-me, pegando umas roupas dele emprestadas e sentei no colchão ao lado em que Duo dormia, encostando-me na parede e velando seu sono. Depois de um certo tempo Heero voltou, dando um sorriso satisfeito ao me ver usando uma de suas calças jeans e camiseta. Ele vestiu-se, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e simplesmente esperamos Duo acordar.

Enquanto estava sentado lá, a lembrança de coisas que eu _**deveria**_ estar fazendo faziam minha mente girar. Eu deveria estar escrevendo um relatório da missão. Deveria estar solicitando reabastecimento de diversos itens, uma vez que não tinha uma única peça de roupa ou armas – a não ser as que havia trazido comigo ao sair daquela maldita cela. Deveria estar contatando a base e colocando-me à disposição para a próxima missão. Mas... de alguma maneira, nada daquilo era mais importante do que cuidar de Duo.

 _ **Não deveríamos estar todos juntos aqui assim também**_ **,** lembro-me de pensar. Era extremamente perigoso ter todos os ovos premiados da Aliança Rebelde dispostos em uma cesta, só esperando a OZ ou a Romefeller aparecer e nos pegar desprevenidos. O problema é que eu... eu não conseguia me importar, me preocupar. Não deixaria Duo agora sem uma excelente razão, menos ainda para cumprir simples precaução. E não pediria a Heero que o abandonasse também. Evidente que se me ordenassem que para sair dali eu não teria muita escolha, mas por enquanto não havia motivo real para tal e nem eu iria sugerir isso.

Assisti Heero velar Duo durante algum tempo, pensando no quanto eu não conhecia sobre ele. Pensando no quão profundo era o ser humano por baixo da máscara do terrorista. Compreendendo a preciosidade do presente que me fora dado ao me ser permitido um vislumbre rápido do coração que existia dentro daquela armadura. Percebi que Duo tinha sido presenteado com aquele presente há algum tempo atrás, só que eu não conseguira entender o que de fato era o que estava diferente entre eles. Um belo dia notei que Duo parecia não sentir medo ao ficar perto do nosso normalmente estoico e suicida parceiro de batalhas. Duo sempre fora uma alma tátil, geralmente jogando um braço ao redor do ombro de um de nós ou nos dando soquinhos amigáveis nos braços. Exceto com Heero. Heero vivia atrás de uma parede de pedra que o excluía daquele tipo de interação. Mas aparentemente Duo tinha quebrado a parede quando ninguém estava olhando. De repente Heero tinha se tornado 'um alvo' das brincadeiras do Deus da Morte tanto quanto o resto de nós – e acabara aceitando tal mudança com uma resignação surpreendentemente estoica. Eu quase sorri para ele, pensando no que mais deveria estar guardando dentro de si todo este tempo.

Pensando nisso, eu era mais do que acostumado a trancar sentimentos dentro de mim. Os abraços fraternos de Duo eram invariavelmente recebidos com uma cara feia e gestos impacientes ou de reprovação – ainda que por dentro eu ansiasse em lhe devolver os tais abraços com algo mais do simples amizade. Oh sim... Eu _**entendia**_ Heero Yui muito bem. E era aquela compreensão que estava transformando minha vaga atração por ele em algo muito mais forte. Muito mais profundo.

Um pequeno olhar de preocupação ergueu a sobrancelha do objeto de minhas reflexões e eu voltei meu olhar para Duo, que era para onde Heero estava olhando.

O lençol tinha deslizado para baixo e Duo estava exposto da cintura para cima. Engoli em seco, enquanto olhava para ele, e desejei novamente que o bastardo que havia feito aquilo ainda estivesse vivo, para poder matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Tantas contusões... Tanta dor. Eu estava preocupado com outros danos internos além das costelas quebradas e a perna fraturada. O corpo esguio estava coberto com contusões pretas horrendas e mesmo lembrando de Duo dizer que era bom em 'evitar socos e pontapés', eu não tivera como verificar se ele conseguira ter escapado sem mais danos.

— Você está preocupado — Heero me acusou em voz baixa.

— Você também — rebati, e encaramos um ao outro, nenhum dos dois vendo sentido em discutir por algo óbvio.

— Ele levou uma surra violenta, Wufei — Heero deixou escapar.

— Ele levou _**várias**_ surras violentas, maldição! — eu rosnei. — E nem todas onde eu pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

Heero mordeu o lábio inferior, um gesto nervoso que nunca o tinha visto fazer antes.

— Eu queria que existisse um jeito de levá-lo a um hospital.

Não argumentei, pois vinha pensando a mesma coisa. Mas como? Não tinha como dar entrada em um hospital sem sermos identificados imediatamente. Lutar sozinhos pela liberdade das Colônias em território inimigo tinha desvantagens sérias, às vezes.

O som de alguém tossindo de leve soou no quarto e Heero e eu praticamente pulamos, mirando a porta. Agimos como um casal de lobos selvagens rosnando contra um intruso para proteger os filhotes. Uma comparação não muito longe da verdade, se o olhar francamente sobressaltado no rosto de Barton era uma indicação.

— Como... ele está? — Ele se arriscou a dizer no silêncio tenso que o cumprimentou.

Heero e eu relaxamos quando percebemos quem era - e quando nos demos conta de como reagíramos à nova presença. Eu fiquei... ligeiramente envergonhado e Heero, um tanto desconfortável.

— Como o esperado. — Heero conseguiu dizer, após um momento. — Quebrado. Exausto.

Barton deu mais alguns passos adiante, cauteloso. Vi seus olhos verdes abrirem-se quando ele aproximou-se o suficiente para enxergar Duo na cama. Seus olhos estreitaram-se quase de imediato e ele xingou um palavrão que soou vagamente francês. Um segundo depois, superando o choque, voltou-se para mim com uma expressão estranha. Como se estivesse esperando por algum bate-boca comigo para dizer o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

— Quatre precisa ver Duo — anunciou, como que me ousando a ir contra ele.

— Claro — respondi cuidadoso. — Se você acha que é melhor.

Ele olhou agudamente para mim e eu quis saber por que diabos ele estava tão bravo comigo.

— Quando Duo acordar. — Heero adicionou em voz baixa, mas num tom de voz que não admitiria discussão.

Barton concordou com um gesto de cabeça e com outro olhar prolongado para o torso de Duo, saiu do quarto.

Eu troquei um olhar com Heero.

— Faz ideia do por que ele estava tão...

— Puto? — Heero completou com um grunhido e eu tive vontade de rir com a resposta ácida.

— É... acho que descreve bem.

Ele suspirou, passando os dedos de novo pelo cabelo e olhou para a Duo, em vez de mim.

— Acho que ele... ele acha que você deveria ter sido mais... ativo, na fuga da base. Para que…

— Para que Winner não precisasse matar ninguém? — Terminei por ele e recebi um ligeiro aceno concordando.

Ergui meus joelhos até meu tórax e passei os braços ao redor deles, sentindo-me irritado... culpado... triste, com a perda daquela parte de Winner... sua inocência. Imagino que se estivesse no lugar de Barton, eu também estaria... _**puto**_ **.** E analisando tudo... não tenho certeza de que a situação tinha tido o melhor dos resultados sob minha responsabilidade.

Apoiei minha testa nos joelhos e soltei o ar pesadamente.

— Provavelmente a coisa toda foi de água abaixo porque eu fui designado como o responsável pela missão. — Admiti e senti meu rosto pegar fogo quando ouvi Heero bufar, irritado. Não importa; ele não podia me ver, realmente.

— Você os trouxe vivos de lá! — Heero me refutou, determinado.

Eu quase gargalhei.

— _**Duo**_ nos tirou vivos de lá. Eu fui mais uma muleta do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ouvi o rangido da cadeira e então o peso dele, afundando próximo de mim na cama, cuidadosamente longe das pernas de Duo. Não levantei a cabeça; inseguro do que ele esperava de mim. Após uns segundos, um dedo apareceu do nada e cutucou minha perna.

— Ei... — disse ele baixinho, a voz uma combinação estranha de medrosa e divertida. — Não é agora que você colhe os benefícios de estar num... relacionamento?

Não pude deixar de levanter a cabeça e olhar para ele:

— Nós estamos... num relacionamento?

Ele deu de novo aquele sorrisinho enviesado, irônico – estava começando a me dar conta de que era algo especial que apenas Duo e eu já tínhamos visto.

— Embora um pouco... fora dos padrões, único e complicado para cacete, eu... acho que sim, estamos em um.

Eu sorri, sacudindo a cabeça e ele estendeu uma mão até uma das minhas, puxando-me, determinado, até que eu me desenrolei e ajeitei-me, sentando mais próximo a ele, com nossas costas apoiadas na guarda da cama. Ficamos lá, nossos ombros se tocando e... sinceramente, era uma sensação reconfortante.

— Conversa comigo? — sussurrou ele baixinho. – _**Vocês dois**_ fazendo greve de silêncio eu não aguento.

Suspirei e sem querer, inclinei a cabeça para o lado, como se fosse descansá-la no ombro dele. Lutei contra o impulso, mas então desisti. Que merda. Eu sabia que ele não iria se importar.

— Pensei que Bellows estava fora de combate — Comecei, como se estivesse em algum tipo de confessionário. Precisei reprimir a vontade de dizer _**'Perdão, Pai, porque pequei'**_. Ou qualquer merda parecida. — Não deveria tê-los deixado sozinhos para ir pegar as chaves. Devia ter... arrastado Bellows comigo para fora da cela, ou matado-o lá mesmo com as correntes, qualquer coisa. Mas saí, deixando Duo completamente desamparado e Winner ainda algemado à maldita parede.

Senti Heero entrelaçar nossas mãos. Tive que lutar contra o reflexo automático de puxar a minha, era uma sensação... estranha. Calorosa, palpitante, mas estranha.

— Você tomou a melhor decisão em uma situação limite — ele replicou.

— E escolhi justo a pior possível. — rosnei.

Seus dedos pressionaram os meus levemente.

— Você não tinha como adivinhar. Você fez seu melhor.

Fechei os olhos e revi aquela imagem mental novamente: Bellows com as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Duo, insanidade brilhando nos olhos. Winner... O rosto toldado com algo perto de uma raiva assassina, esticado nos limites das correntes, pressionando o teaser infernal na têmpora de Bellows sem parar. Tremi convulsivamente e Heero moveu-se, deslizando um braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

— Eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre culpa — falou ele em uma voz permeada com pesar. — Eu sei o que significa se arrepender de decisões ruins. Mas não se pode apagar todas as outras coisas por causa disso. Todos vocês saíram vivos de lá... e é isto que importa.

— Eu sei. — O acalmei, sem querer fazê-lo relembrar acontecimentos que eu sabia que ele estava se lembrando. — Eu sei... Só que isso fica repetindo na minha cabeça sem parar e estou ficando louco, tentando descobrir o que poderia ter feito de diferente.

— Um milhão de coisas. — foi a resposta em uma voz amarga. — Um milhão de coisas, porcaria... mas nenhuma delas de fato aconteceu, e não se pode voltar o tempo. Você tem que deixar isto ir.

 **New Edwards**. Eu sabia que era _**nisso**_ que ele estava pensando, mergulhando no mar sombrio daquelas lembranças.

Heero tinha libertado minha mão ao deslizar o braço ao meu redor, e hesitantemente, ergui a minha até capturar seus dedos nos meus, agarrando-os com firmeza.

— Certo... Já chega. — repreendi. — Pare de pensar nisto você também... Não foi culpa sua.

Ele me olhou, cínico:

— Você pode se afogar na culpa e eu não? Não é justo.

— Eu fudi tudo! — Exclamei, meu gênio esquentado levando a melhor.

— E eu não? — Ele questionou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Ah, cala essa boca! — Rosnei, dando um apertão em seus dedos.

— Shhhhh... — ele sussurrou e beijou o topo de minha cabeça, descansando-a contra ele. Pisquei, surpreso, mas ele me fez permanecer imóvel. — Como foi que você disse? – ele tomou fôlego razoavelmente contra meu cabelo e então disse: — _**Dói quando você sente dor.**_

Aquilo acabou comigo. Tirou meu chão e roubou meu fôlego. _**Eu te amo**_ , ele havia acabado de me dizer. Voluntariamente e de forma espontânea... e traspassou meu coração com muito mais força do que quando ele tinha falado as três palavras exatas.

— Também sinto a mesma dor por você... — respondi, hesitante, esperando que ele entendesse.

E acredito que tenha entendido, pois o braço ao meu redor me envolveu com mais força e ele roçou a bochecha contra o topo de minha cabeça novamente.

— O que tá te incomodando de verdade? — Perguntou, depois de alguns momentos desse abraço apertado.

— Estou com medo — Escapou antes que eu pudesse impedir. Aquela conversa estava fazendo minhas emoções fluírem sem controle e as palavras continuavam escapando de minha boca sem permissão do meu cérebro. — Eles o machucaram muito... Estou com medo de perdê-lo. Estou... estou com uma sensação horrível... um pressentimento que não me larga... Eu... Eu... — Não tive condições de por em palavras o pavor de que algo, alguma coisa que não sabia dizer exatamente o quê... o mataria lentamente enquanto permanecíamos ali, sentados, assistindo – e sem saber o que fazer.

— Shhhh... — Heero suspirou, passando uma mão em cima de meu cabelo. — Eu sei... eu sei... não precisa dizer. Eu sei.

— Eu quero um médico, Heero. — Decidi, erguendo a cabeça para olhar atentamente para ele. — Não dou a mínima como vamos fazer isso... Mas quero um médico. Preciso que um médico de verdade me certifique que ele está bem. Preciso de um médico formado que olhe aquela incisão e me confirme que aqueles desgraçados fizeram um bom trabalho. Preciso de um médico que verifique a perna dele. Preciso...

Percebi que minha voz estava ficando mais alta quando Heero me pegou em um abraço bastante doloroso e pressionou meu rosto no pescoço dele.

— Pare. — ordenou. — Eu sei... já disse, _**eu sei**_ **.** Vamos pensar em algo. Não deixaremos que nada o tire de nós.

— Sequer chegamos a dizer o que ele significa para nós — sussurrei, surpreso e nenhum pouco envergonhado em dar com uma mão fechada na camisa de Heero.

Houve um silêncio estranho – e então Heero disse:

— Acho que acabamos de dizer.

Pisquei, olhando para ele, só para vê-lo olhando para um ponto à sua frente. Segui seu olhar e dei com um par de olhos violetas abertos, nos encarando.

Num movimento conjunto, Heero e eu nos separamos – e eu juraria que meu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o dele. Por sua vez, Duo era a imagem viva de um cervo pego de surpresa por um par de faróis, embora estivesse parecendo mais com um guaxinim do que um cervo, na verdade, por causa das manchas roxas em seus olhos e rosto.

Heero recuperou-se primeiro e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Como está se sentindo? — ele perguntou no tom de voz baixo, estendendo um braço para tomar a mão de Duo na sua quase automaticamente. Acredito que fazia aquilo sem nem mesmo perceber.

Duo acenou com a cabeça, o que até certo ponto significava 'tudo bem' e vi Heero franzir o cenho, preocupado com seu silêncio continuado.

— Quer que te traga alguma coisa? — Ofereci antes que o silêncio se prolongasse. Duo sacudiu a cabeça, negando, mas se moveu como querendo se sentar. Aposto que se sentia desconfortável deitado daquele jeito, com nós dois pairando em cima dele. Heero e eu nos movemos em uníssono para ajudá-lo. Duo nos olhou, alarmado. Procurei os olhos de Heero e não conseguimos evitar de rir um do outro.

— Vou pegar mais travesseiros. — Heero sorriu para mim e afastou-se de Duo.

Duo pareceu aliviado por ficar fora de nosso escrutínio duplo durante os segundos que Heero levou para pegar os travesseiros da outra cama. Eu o ajudei a erguer-se enquanto Heero organizava os travesseiros atrás dele e o apoiamos o mais confortavelmente possível.

— Quer algo para a dor? — Heero lhe perguntou, observando-o cuidadosamente por sinais de dor.

Duo elevou uma sobrancelha interrogativa e tocou o próprio pulso, onde seu relógio estaria, não fosse o malogrado final da missão.

— É cedo demais, Heero — chamei sua atenção. – Ele só pode tomar outra dose daqui a duas horas.

Heero pareceu ligeiramente envergonhado, mas continuou a bateria de perguntas:

— Está com fome? Quer alguma cois…

De súbito os olhos de Duo não estavam mais em Heero nem em mim, e nos viramos como um único corpo seguindo o olhar dele para a porta.

Winner e Barton estavam parados lá, Barton com uma mão por trás do amante, como se lhe dando encorajamento. Quis saber há quanto tempo eles estavam ali, nos ouvindo. Aquele pensamento me deixou bastante… incomodado.

— Duo? — Winner perguntou em voz hesitante, voltei meu olhar para ver a reação de Duo e dei com uma chocante expressão de incredulidade em seu rosto. Ouvi-o soltar um minúsculo suspiro e então Duo abriu os braços o mais largo que conseguiu. Winner disparou da porta correndo para se jogar neles.

— **Ki tsukete do!** — Heero gritou, e ele usar o japonês naquele momento mostrou claramente seu choque com a situação.

Me vi tentando parar a corrida impetuosa de Winner, mas os braços de Duo estavam atrás de mim e antes que pudesse impedir, os dois já estavam abraçados com tanta força um ao outro, que Heero e eu não conseguiríamos separá-los sem machucar Duo.

— Winner! — Me ouvi gritando também: — Ele está muito ferido! Tenha cuidado, porra!

Ambos poderiam estar na lua, tal a forma como ignoraram nós dois praticamente enfartando ali.

Pelo menos Winner passara os braços ao redor do pescoço de Duo e não por suas costelas - um pequeno conforto, ao menos, enquanto permanecíamos impotentes feito estátuas e assistíamos Duo tremer tanto que a cama sacudia. Quando enfim me acalmei e realmente _**olhei**_ para eles, percebi que Quatre de fato estava sendo muito cuidadoso – e sim, era Duo quem estava fazendo todo o agarramento frenético.

Um movimento me fez desviar o olhar dos dois para Heero, e a expressão dele... me pareceu estranha. Chocado, percebi que estava vendo a máscara do Soldado Perfeito novamente... frio e sem emoções. Mas eu era _o_ _ **único**_ que conseguia ver as emoções que estavam trancadas por trás da máscara; apenas eu conseguia detectar seu medo e agitação, e foi quando vi que ele estava sendo rapidamente tomado pela ira. Pelo canto do olho, pude ver Barton enrijecendo e dando um passo adiante. A situação estava a um passo de sair de controle.

— Heero — eu o chamei, e vi sua atenção deslizar sinistramente de Winner e focar em mim. — Está tudo bem — afirmei, categórico. Vi a nuvem de dúvida pairar em seus olhos. — Ele não o está machucando.

Vi músculos de aço que haviam se enrijecido para fazê-lo lidar com a inesperada ameaça ao _**nosso**_ Duo relaxarem, apenas por sua força de vontade. Eu o vi me buscar com o olhar para orientação e meu coração falhou uma batida dentro do peito, à súbita implicação de que ele confiava totalmente em meu julgamento. O vi se aproximar mais um pouco, como eu, e se aperceber que Winner _**estava**_ tendo cuidado. Ele se sentou novamente na cadeira, mas ainda parecia... irritado. Reparei que Barton estava muito próximo a ele, mas pareceu relaxar à medida que Heero relaxava também. Soltei a respiração que prendera sem notar e resisti à vontade de sacudir a cabeça. A analogia dos lobos me veio à mente outra vez.

Winner estava murmurando coisas baixinho, e vi uma mão de Duo soltar-se e começar a dar tapinhas de consolo na cabeça loira enterrada em um dos seus ombros. Não conseguia ouvir tudo.

—... rdoa... achei que tinham... matado você... perdi sua faca... me perdoa... tá tudo... bem... matei o desgra... desgraçado... Bellows... me perdoa...

As palavras pareciam estar jorrando da boca de Winner mais rápido do que ele podia processar, e era algo realmente estranho, muito estranho, ver Duo Maxwell ouvindo tudo aquilo atentamente e permanecendo em silêncio. Em um inquietante silêncio.

Winner estava sendo muito cuidadoso para não causar mais dor, mas com certeza Duo estava se ferindo tentando manter-se naquela posição e continuar a manter Winner nos braços, tentando confortá-lo. Havia um movimento de embalo sutil; Duo estava o embalando-o como uma criança. Então eu vi o rosto dele se contrair, num gesto tenso, que significava que ele estava tentando falar. Meu coração quase quebrou vendo aquilo e por um segundo, baixei os olhos para os lençóis por baixo de minhas pernas, quase desejando ter saído do lado da cama antes de tudo aquilo tivesse começado. A cabeça de Duo pendeu por cima do ombro de Winner e eu quase podia vê-lo arquejando. Foi quando Winner endureceu e enfim se acalmou - Duo tinha conseguido falar com ele, compreendi.

— Não... Não, não, Duo — Winner murmurou, afastando-se um pouco para olhar nos aflitos olhos violetas. Seus dedos envolveram a face de Duo, de um jeito suave e calmante. — Você não falhou. Ele não conseguiu quebrar você... Nunca. Em momento algum. Eu estou bem... juro, estou bem.

Só naquele momento percebi que Duo _**vinha acreditando que Winner estava morto.**_ As recordações dele deviam estar bastante confusas por causa das drogas e da dor para fazê-lo pensar que havia cedido... E que Bellows enfim o tinha matado.

Culpa explodiu em meu peito e subiu por minha garganta como bile, quando percebi que fora _**minha**_ decisão que os mantivera separados e deixado Duo sofrendo com aquela dor infame desde que acordara pela primeira vez – então a voz ácida de Barton soou ao lado da cama.

— Ideia realmente brilhante, Chang! — Acusou-me. — Não deixá-los ver um ao outro.

Meu sangue ferveu. Voltei-me em sua direção como um torpedo:

— Você está me provocando desde que voltamos. O que porra deu em você?!

Ele devolveu meu olhar com o mesmo tipo de fúria e explodiu:

– Eu quero saber _**onde você estava**_ nesta missão dos infernos, cacete! Porque, para mim, você foi o único que escapou sem um arranhão!

Eu vi vermelho. Talvez tenha sido por causa da culpa que estava me corroendo por dentro, como ácido. Não sei. Só sei que entre um milésimo de segundo e o próximo, eu pulara do lado da cama e o jogara no chão. Não me lembro de ter me movido. Não me lembro de ter erguido meu punho. Sequer lembro como terminamos rolando no chão, como cães furiosos. Eu simplesmente pisquei... e quando me dei conta que estava sentado em seu estômago, esmurrando-o – e a única coisa que me impediu de espancá-lo até a morte... foi Heero.

Gritos. Palavrões. Havia testosterona naquele quarto suficiente para sufocar um elefante. Nada daquilo estava sendo registrado de fato por meu cérebro. Lembro vagamente de Winner gritando o nome de Barton. Talvez Heero, gritando comigo. Mas eu não conseguia me fazer parar. Barton tinha cutucado com uma vara curta o meu formigueiro de frustração e encontrara algo muito maior do que ele poderia controlar.

Entretanto uma voz se ergueu sobre todas as outras. Não apenas por causa do seu tom... Nem mesmo por causa da aspereza de não vir sendo usada, mas por causa do poder do inesperado.

— **PAREM COM ISSO!** — Duo gritou e o tempo no quarto congelou.

Eu me esqueci de Barton, meus punhos simplesmente o abandonando enquanto me virei para a cama. A raiva desapareceu de dentro de mim, e Heero enfim conseguiu me puxar de cima de nosso parceiro de missões. Depois eu me humilharia. Depois eu me desculparia. Depois...

Duo estava sentado sozinho no meio da cama, uma vez que Winner tinha o abandonado no segundo que Heero me tirou de cima de Barton. Suas mãos estavam mantidas em cima de sua boca dele e os olhos estavam arregalados de pavor. Ele estava tremendo com tanta força que era visível a olho nu, mesmo da distância que estávamos. Heero e eu parecíamos congelados, arraigados ao chão, o eco da voz que amávamos trovejando em nossos ouvidos. Heero não havia diminuído um milímetro sequer o aperto de aço dos seus braços ao redor do meu peito e só continuamos ali, sem ação.

Winner parecia o único não afetado e depois de ajudar a erguer o namorado, fez menção de voltar para Duo.

Com um único gesto, Duo o impediu ali mesmo, e movendo a mão, indicou categoricamente que ele saísse do quarto. Por um momento, Winner pareceu magoado, mas algo no rosto de Duo o fez mudar de ideia.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou. E Duo, olhos agora fechados, uma mão ainda em cima da boca, assentiu vigorosamente.

— Certo. — Winner concordou. — Eu... entendo. — Ajudando Barton, ambos saíram do quarto.

Não lhes dei a mínima. Estava ocupado demais tentando entender se o gesto _**'vá embora, cacete!'**_ me incluía também.

Heero enfim me soltou e hesitante, fez um movimento de se aproximar da cama. Para nosso... coração. Prendi o fôlego, esperando para ver se ele seria aceito e quase gemi, quando Duo estendeu a mesma mão com a qual expulsara Winner e Barton para fora do quarto em sua direção, chamando-o para si. Em dois passos, Heero envolveu-o ternamente em seus braços.

Eu hesitei, incerto se ainda seria bem-vindo depois da minha patética... exibição de temperamento infantil, mas Heero rosnou em alto e bom som **'Está esperando o quê?!'** e não precisei ser chamado duas vezes.

Nós o pusemos entre a fortaleza de nossos braços. Cercando-o. Abraçando-o e o envolvendo-o. Protegendo-o entre nós da única forma em que podíamos mantê-lo seguro.

Ele nos puxou. Pressionou-se a nós. Colou-se e se agarrou a nós. Abraçou o que nós oferecíamos como se a sanidade dele dependesse daquilo.

E quando conseguiu se esconder o suficiente no emaranhado dos nossos braços... ele começou a chorar.

Lágrimas quentes, silenciosas, no começo, parecendo estar teimosamente derramando-se de algum lugar muito, muito escondido dentro dele. Escaldantes, arrancavam-lhe a dor, a aflição, nascidas da frustração, confusão e... medo. Em poucos segundos, sua respiração começou a engasgar e finalmente ele estava sendo percorrido com soluços que eram devastadores de ouvir... e ao mesmo tempo, uma alegria. O som maravilhoso da voz dele era inestimável... apesar dos sons que estava fazendo. A única coisa que importava era que ele _**estava**_ fazendo sons.

Secamos suas lágrimas com carícias suaves, beijos ternos e palavras de conforto. Até ele ficar exausto e adormecer, com as mãos segurando-se ferreamente a nós dois, certificando-se que estávamos certos do lugar onde deveríamos estar.

Eu me sentia... humilhado. Nunca, em todo aquele ano executando missões ao lado do Deus da Morte, o havia visto desmoronar. Nunca o havia visto incapaz de dar um daqueles sorrisinhos impertinentes. E nunca, jamais, o havia visto derramar uma única lágrima que fosse. Ele confiar em nós o suficiente para abrir mão de todas suas máscaras e barreiras... era apavorante. Que, de alguma maneira, ele precisara que nós o deixássemos ceder daquela forma era... agridoce. Transformara minha compreensão de uma forma que não saberia descrever.

Encontrei os olhos de Heero por cima da cabeça de Duo e vi refletido neles a mesma admiração que eu sentia. A mesma compreensão assustadora de que nós três havíamos começado a trilhar um caminho de onde não haveria volta. Estávamos totalmente comprometidos. Não saberia como colocar de outra maneira.

— _**Nosso**_ — Heero sussurrou para mim com um brilho selvagem e protetor em seus olhos, e eu entendi a força esmagadora dos sentimentos que estavam envolvendo-o... envolvendo nós dois.

— _**Nosso**_ — reafirmei e ambos reconhecemos a vocalização de um voto, ao ouvi-lo. Uma promessa que nos ligaria pelo resto de nossas vidas, pelo tempo que nos fosse permitido viver. Em meio à aquela guerra ou após a ela.

Ele se aproximou cuidadosamente por cima de Duo, nos poucos centímetros que nos separavam e me beijou, selando nosso o voto... validando nossa promessa. E eu o beijei de volta.

Então caímos no sono ali mesmo, porque se algo estava determinado era que não faríamos nada que perturbasse o descanso de nosso Duo. Ele nos queria ali. Sentia-se mais forte, mais seguro e protegido conosco ali. Eu não haveria de ir a _ **lugar algum**_.

Dali a algumas horas, quando Duo acordasse outra vez, nos preocuparíamos com tratamento médico e missões, relatórios e ordens. Por enquanto... mais de um tipo de barreira emocional fora destruída, tijolo a tijolo, e eu, pela primeira vez em minha vida, iria desfrutar da sensação de fazer parte de algo maior, um todo.

.

* * *

Fim ^_^

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Cap. 04 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 02 – Caps 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 postado)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


End file.
